A Frozen Love
by VBear94
Summary: Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun, and Queen Elsa of Arrendelle cross paths at Elsa's Royal Party that is celebrating her first year as Queen. From that day, they both begin to develop feelings for each other, but a mysterious figure, whom the Guardians know of, has returned once again to destroy everything they love.
1. Chapter 1

The sun streamed into my room as I opened up the blinds and looked outside my window. It has been a year since I became crowned Queen of Arendelle and being able to look outside with the sun shining in instead of sitting in a corner holding myself because of my fears is something I'm still getting used to.

" _Elsa! Are you ready yet?"_ shouted my younger sister Anna as she knocked on my door. I shook my head, giggling at her. I walked towards the door and opened it for Anna to come in.

 _"The party starts soon and you're still not ready yet!"_ Anna said to me as she ran into my room holding up her gown that she was wearing for tonight.

 _"Anna! The party doesn't start for another five hours."_ I nodded my head towards the grandfather clock near the upper corner of my bedroom. " _We still have plenty of time to get ready."_

 _"I know but I'm just so excited that I want to be super duper ready for it! It's a celebration for your first year as Queen!"_ Anna held my hands as she jumped up and down excitedly. I giggled at her. She was always excited about everything. That was just her.

" _Oh, and Kristoff is on his way here back from the trolls so he can get ready for the party. He went to talk to them about our wedding!"_ She spun around and around my room, her gown flowing around her. _"I can't believe I'm going to be married to Kristoff within a couple months!"_

She stopped spinning and leaned towards me, grinning. " _And maybe hopefully you too will be married soon."_

I smiled at her and shook my head. _"Probably not for a long time Anna. I just don't want to commit to anyone right now. I need to put you and my kingdom first before I decide to get married."_

Anna just smiled and nodded her head at me. " _I understand Elsa, and whenever you do decide to get married, your husband is going to be a very lucky guy. Also, I will knock him out if he hurts you!"_

I just laughed and hugged her. _"Thank you Anna."_ I said to her.

 _"You're welcome Elsa!"_ She looked back at the grandfather clock then back at me. " _I'm going to continue to get ready then I'm going to go help Kristoff do the same."_

 _"Alright. You go on ahead and I'll see you at the party tonight."_ I say to her.

 _"See you soon Elsa! I love you!"_ She yells as she runs out my room and down the hallway, excited for tonight.

I turn back around and walk towards my window again and start to see many royals from the nearby kingdoms and the villagers as they walk through the gates. As I watch them, I start to think about what Anna said to me about getting married. I don't know if anyone could ever marry me, a girl with powers that she's yet learning to control without leting fear take over her? What if one day I accidentally hurt him, or our children, if we have any?

I close my eyes and I hold myself for a while. When I open them back up, I see little snow flurries falling from the ceiling, having started them because of my worries. With a gentle wave of my hand, the snow flurries disappear. I get back up on my feet, take a deep breath, and walk towards my wardrobe and start to pick out the dress I'm going to wear for tonight.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the North Pole.***

" _Thank you guardians for coming today!"_ North greeted Bunny, Sandman, and Tooth Fairy in his thick Russian accent as they walked into his toy room. " _I have some very important news to share with all-"_ North stopped talking as he realized that not everyone was present.

 _"Where is Jack Frost?"_ He said puzzled, looking around his room. The guardians look around them, Jack being nowhere to be seen. _"Does he not see the Aurora lights from where he's at?"_

" _Who knows. He's probably too busy starting a blizzard so the children don't have to go to school tomorrow."_ Bunny said, shrugging his shoulders.

Suddenly, the doors flew off their hinges accomponied by a strong gust of frosty wind. The guardians ducked as the doors flew their way, nearly hitting Bunny. As the winds died down, the guardians looked up in time to see Jack fly in and land on one of the tables that rolled upright when the winds hit it. He grinned at them and said " _So, what did I miss? What is the big news today?"_

The guardians stood up from where they had been hiding behind so they wouldn't get hit by Jack's windy entrance.

" _Couldn't you have just came in through the doors like a normal person?"_ Bunny yelled at Jack. _"You could've hurt someone with that blimey entrance of yours!"_

Jack just gave him one of his smirks and threw his hands up in the air in defense. " _Sorry."_

 _"Ah, Jack Frost! So nice for you to join us. Oh and by the way, you owe me new doors."_ North said to Jack as he stood next to Sandman.

 _"Anyway, as I was saying before Jack finally decided to join us"_ he nodded his his towards Jack _. " We have been invited to attend royal party for Queen Elsa's first year as queen in the kingdom of Arendelle tonight!"_

The guardians started excitedly talking amongst themselves, except for Jack who stood there, unamused about the news.

" _Oh my goodness! A royal party!"_ squealed Tooth Fairy as the spun around along with her little fairies. Sandman jumped up with excitement, a huge smile on his face.

" _That's great mate!"_ said Bunny, walking towards North to discuss their means of transportation since he disliked going on North's sleigh.

" _Well you guys have fun over there and you can tell me all about everything when you come back."_ Jack said as he began walking away.

" _Wait Jack, you're not coming with us?"_ asked Tooth as her and the Guardians looked at Jack with bewilderement. Jack turned back arond at them and shook his head. " _Royal parties aren't really my thing."_

 _"Oh no mate. We were all personally invited and it would be extremely rude if all of us, the guardians, didn't show up. You are going and that's final."_ Bunny said, walking up to Jack until he was right in his face, glaring at him.

" _Listen kangaroo,"_ Jack glared back at Bunny, watching his face get red as a beet. He knew Bunny hated being called a kangaroo and he just loved getting on his nerves every once in a while. " _It is my decision whether I want to go or not, and as I already said, my answer is NO."_

Bunny opened his mouth to say something but stopped and smiled back at Jack. " _Okay mate. It's your decision and I respect it."_

 _"Thank y- AHHH!"_ Jack yelled as he was thrown into one of North's sacks by two of his yeti's and tossed through the portal the other one opened up.

" _See you at the party Jack!"_ North and Bunny yelled after Jack as he flew through the portal into Arendelle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsa's POV***

I stood in front of the mirror in my room, looking at myself in my dress. It was the beautiful blue ice dress that I made after I ran away from my coronation party last year. I wore my hair in my side french braid and my kitten heels along with the dress. I took a deep breath and let it out.

It's all going to be okay Elsa. Just don't worry about anything right now. I told myself as I opened my doors and walked down the corridor and down the stairs to the doors that led to the ballroom. As I took my foot off the last step, someone bumped into me from beside and my arms flew in front of me, trying to catch my balance before I fell back on the stairs.

"Whoa! I gotcha!"said a voice as I felt someone's hands holding me, having caught me from falling back and busting my head open. I looked up into the face of a young, handsome boy. He had hair as white as snow and deep blue eyes that I couldn't stop looking at. Our faces were only an inch away from each other and we just stood in that posititon for what seemed like forever.

Finally, he helped me stand back up on my feet. He bent back down to pick up what looked like a long staff and then looked at me. We just stood there in awkward silence for about a minute before he finally spoke.

"I'm really sorry I bumped into you. I should've been watching where I was going." He said.

"No no. It's fine. Thank you for saving me from my fall." I smiled at him and he smiled back. He had the sparkliest white teeth I had ever seen on anyone!

"No problem!" He said "Oh, maybe you could help me! I got lost trying to find the ballroom where some ceremony is going to be held at and I can't seem to find it."

"I was actually heading there myself." I said to him. "Here, I'll show you where it's at. Oh, but first could you tell me how you got in here? Many of the guests were led straight to the ballroom?

He scratched the back of his head. "I may have flown in through an open window."

I stared at him in disbelief. "You flew in here?! How?"

"Like this." He said as he jumped up into the air, flying around the room. After a little while, he flew back down and landed right in front of me.

"That was.. amazing." He grinned at me. I couldn't stop staring at him. He could fly! I even wondered if he could do anything else, but I didn't ask. I just directed myself back to the ceremony.

"Um, do you still want me to show you where the ceremony is at?" He nodded his head at me and I led him straight past the doors, opened them, and we found ourselves in the ballroom.

There was music playing everywhere while many of the royals and villagers stood there talking to each other. There was also four strangers amongst them whom I had never seen before.

One was laughing with some of the royals, grabbing his belly as he did. Beside him was a golden looking man of short stature and a little plump, eating a small slice of cake, and he appeared to be somewhat floating! A few feet away from him stood what appeared to be a girl covered in feathers with little fairies flying around her as she talked excitedly to a tall rabbit! Or was it a kangaroo?! I rubbed my eyes. I must be imagining things or something!

I then spotted Anna who was standing there with Kristoff, holding his hand and looking around. She finally spotted me and began jumping up and down with excitement, waving her hands.

" Elsa! Hey everyone, Queen Elsa's here!" She screamed and everyone turned their heads towards me. They then began applauding as I stood there. She ran towards me, grabbed my hands and pulled me towards the front of the room, away from the white haired boy. I looked back at him as he stood at the doors, watching me with a smile while leaning against his staff.

* * *

 **Jack's POV***

"I am so going to get back at North and Kangaroo when I find them!" I said angrily as kicked the sack off my feet. I had landed in some strange village that I had never seen before, and I've pretty much flown all around the world! I walked around for quite a while, looking at the houses. They all had a small flantern next to their doors, but the houses were dark inside.

They must all be at that ceremony right now. I thought to myself. I walked for about a few minutes 'till I heard voices not so far away from me.

"Hurry guys or we're going to be late for the Queen's ceremony!" Yelled a small child to his friends as they caught up with some adults walking towards the great doors of what I assumed was the Queen's castle where the party was going to be held at.

"So that's the castle!" I said to myself as I flew up into the air, flyring towards the castle. I saw the kids and the adults walking into the castle and as I flew back down to go in behind them, the doors suddenly shut in my face. I managed to stop just in time before landing face smacked into them. I knocked on the doors twice and then with my staff but they didn't open. I could hear music coming from inside.

"Great! No what am I going to do?" I walked a little bit away from the castle and looked up at it, trying to find any open windowns that I could go through. I finally spotted one, flew back up into the air, and inside it. I had flown into a room with a bunch of paintings that I think I had seen somewhere before. I walked around for quite a while, looking into rooms, trying to find wherever it was that the stupid party was going to be held in.

I then heard music coming from somewhere and I began walking towards it. I'm guessing I must have not been watching where I was going when all of a sudden, I bumped into another person, sending her flying back. I dropped my staff and my hands flew towards her, catching her before she fell back.

"Whoa! I gotcha!" I yelled as I caught her. She looked up at me, her face only about an inch away from mine. She was so beautiful! Her hair was platinum blonde and in some braid and she had on a blue dress which looked amazing on her. The one part of her I couldn't stop staring at was her gorgeous blue eyes. We stood in that position for quite a while before I helped her stand back up on her feet. I bent back down to pick up my staff and we stood there in awkard silence for about a minute before I finally spoke to her.

I told her I was very sorry for having bumped into her and that I should've been watching where I was going. I then told her I was trying to find the room where the ceremony was going to be held at. She then asked me how it was that I got in here since all the guests had beened straight to the ballroom.

I scratched the back of my head. "I may have flown in through an open window." I said to her. She just looked at me like she didn't believe me.

"You flew in here? How?!" She said to me.

"Like this." I jumped up into the air and flew around the room. I could feel her eyes glued on me as I did. I finally flew back down in front of her.

"That was amazing!" She exclaimed and I grinned back at her. She looked like she was going to ask me something but instead got back to showing me where the party was at.

"Do you still want me to show you where the ceremony is at?" She asked and I nodded my head.

She led me towards the doors in front of us and opened them. Inside the room was what seemed to be hundreds of people and amongst them I spotted the guardians. I glared at North and Bunny but they were to busy talking to notice I was in the room until a bubbly girl began screaming "ELSA!" with excitement and was waving her hands as she jumped around.

Everyone then turned to look at me and the girl and that's when I realized that she was the Queen North had been talking about earlier. The bubbly girl then ran up to her, grabbed her hands, and pulled her to the front of the room away from me.

She's the Queen? Wow! I thought to myself. I leaned against my staff and smiled back at her as she turned around to look at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack's POV cont.*

Elsa was the center of attention as she and her sister made their way up to the front of the room.

"We are all gathered here today to celebrate Queen Elsa of Arendelle's first year as queen." announched a tall plump man as he bowed down before Elsa and her sister. Everyone did the same and so did I, but I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

"Thank you." Elsa said to the man and he nodded back to her. She then turned towards the guests and said "And, thank you everyone for coming today!" Everyone applauded. Elsa looked to her left at the band of musicians that were playing music before she came and she waved her hand at them. They immediately started playing music and many of the guests went onto the floor and started dancing with each other.

"Ho ho Jack!" bellowed North as he and the guardians approached me. "So glad you found your way safely to party!"

"Yeah! I loved being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal into a village I don't know." I said to him sarcastically, griting my teeth. Bunny coughed to help himself from laughing. I shot him an evil look.

"So Jack! You got the meet the Queen before any of us! How is she? Is she nice?" Tooth questioned me, looking back at Elsa as she stood next to her sister talking to some of the guests.

"She's nice." I said. Well she was way more than nice. She was beautiful. But, I didn't say that to the guardians.

"Well it seems that she's more than that to you." Bunny smirked at me. I glared at him.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned him.

"Oh come on Frost! We all saw the way you were looking at her as her sister dragged her away from you. You were looking at her with googly eyes!" said Bunny while making kissy noises that caused a few people to turn and stare. I got in his face, and pointed my staff at him.

"If you don't shut up, your tail is going to get frozen." I snarled at him under my breath. He just shrugged his shoulders at me. "Whatever" he said, turning towards Tooth. I was about getting ready to shoot some ice from my staff at his tail when Elsa's sister came running towards us, holding her boyfriend's hand.

"Hi! You must be the guardians! I'm so glad you guys could come! My name is Anna and this lovely man here is Kristoff, my fiance."

"It's a pleasure to be here!" said Tooth. Her little fairies flew around Anna and Kristoff, looking at them.

"Aww! They're so adorable!" said Anna, holding Baby Tooth in her hand and petting her. "What are they?"

"They're my little tooth fairies. They help me with my work collecting teeth from the children all around the world." Tooth explained to Anna as her eyes widenend.

"You're the Tooth Fairy?!" Anna asked, almost dropping Baby Tooth. Tooth nodded at her and Anna squealed. "Oh that is so cool!" She threw her arms up in the air, nearly hitting Kristoff in the face, and must've forgotten about Baby Tooth 'cause she almost threw her up to the ceiling but Baby Tooth stopped just in time before she hit it and flew back down next to Tooth. "Oppsy. Sorry." Anna said to her. She then spotted North and ran up to him 'till she was right in his face.

"Are you Santa Claus?!" North laughed at her and nodded his head.

"Well, I go by North but you can call me whatever you like." He said to her. She looked like she was about to explode from all the excitement bottled up in her! She was about getting ready to make her way towards Sandy when Kristoff stopped her.

"How about you let North introduce the rest of the guardians to us." Kristoff said to her.

"Oh okay, sure sure! Go ahead!" Anna nodded her head back at North, looking around at all of us.

"His name is Sandy," North said, hand gesturing at Sandy. He bowed before Anna and she giggled. "He's known as the Sandman. Then, we have Tooth whom you already know is the Tooth Fairy." Tooth waved back at Anna. "Next, we have Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny."

'More like kangaroo." I muttered under my breath.

"G 'day my lady and mate." Bunny said to them, clearly ignoring me.

"And finally, we have Jack Frost." North finished, nodding his head at me. I smiled at both of them.

"It is so nice to meet each and everyone of you! But, you must really meet my sister, the queen! Hold on, I'll go get her!" And with that, she rushed back towards Elsa who was talking with the guests until Anna approached her. Elsa excused herself from them and made her way back towards us along with Anna next to her.

"Elsa, I'd like for you to meet the Guardians. North, Sandy, Tooth Fairy, Bunny, and Jack Frost." When she finally reached me, Elsa looked at me and our eyes met again.

"It's nice to meet each and everyone of you. And thank you all for coming.." She then looked at me and smiled. "And, it is very nice to meet you once again, Jack Frost."

"It's nice to meet you again also Queen Elsa." I smiled back at her, not being able to take my eyes off her. When I looked into her eyes, I could feel my heart pouding against my chest hard, like it wanted to burst out any second. I don't know what it is I'm feeling but, I like it alot.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa's POV*

As Anna introduced me the Guardians and she finished with Jack, I couldn't stop looking at him.

Jack Frost. So that's what his name was. I liked it.

I couldn't stop staring into his eyes and it seemed like he was doing the same thing, when Anna waved her hand in front of my face.

"Um Elsa? Are you okay?" She asked me. I quickly shook my head.

"Sorry. I.. spaced out." I said to her. Jack laughed. Even his laugh was.. I don't know.. relaxing, I guess you could say. I turned back to him and the guardians. "It was great meeting all off you and thank you for coming."

"Our pleasure your majesty." Said North as he and the guardians bowed before me again. I looked back at Jack who couldn't keep his eyes off me as he did. I smiled back at him. After they stood back up, the guardians started talking to me, asking how I've been, how's the kingdom, and about a thousand more questions, then they presented me with some gifts.

Tooth told me she's collected my loose teeth throughout the years, which I thought was weird but okay, and presented me with a tooth box. She said it helps protect the teeth of the owner, which was me, and it also held all my memories in it. Bunny presented me with an egg as big as my fist that had me and my kingdom painted on it. I thanked him and gave it to Anna who ran to my room to put it in there, and quickly ran back to the ballroom before she missed anything. North asked me what I wanted for Christmas this year. Sandy held his hand out to me, which had gold sand flowing around above it, and as soon as I touched it, little forest animals sprang from it! There was lots of little sand bunnies, birds, and deers just floating around me and the guests, who stopped talking as soon as they saw them and watched as the sand animals floated around the room for a while. Many of the children tried running after them and touching them, including Anna.

Finally, it was Jack's turn. All the guardians turned to look at him as they waited to see what he was going to present to me.

"What?" He asked.

"Didn't you bring the Queen anything?" asked Tooth. Jack bit his lip and shook his head.

"No I didn't. I did not know we had to bring something."

"I thought Bunny told you?" She said.

Jack looked behind her and glared at Bunny. "No. He didn't actually." They all turned to look at him. "I thought I told you to tell Jack he had to bring a gift to the Queen, Bunny." Tooth said to him.

"Whoops. Must've slipped my mind, and besides, I didn't get to tell him because we had to put him in a sack and throw him into the portal so he would come. Sorry mate." Bunny said with a straight face. I could detect he was trying to hide a smile underneath.

"Oh it's alright if he didn't bring anything." I said to them. "I actually didn't expect to receive anything today from all you, but I'd like to thank you for the wonderful gifts you brought me."

"Actually, I do have something for you!" Exclaimed Jack. "I just can't show you in here. Would I be able to show you outside?"

"Of course you can!" Anna pretty much yelled out loud, making some of the guests turn their heads and look.

Jack looked at me and cocked an eyebrow at me. I nodded my head in agreement. We both started walking out the ballroom doors when I heard Anna yell.

"Come outside everyone! Jack Frost is going to surprise Elsa with something amazing!" I cringed as soon as I heard her. I looked at Jack and mouthed "Sorry." to him. "It's okay." he mouthed back at me. We all headed out the castle and stood waiting in the courtyard to see what Jack had in store for me.

"Ready?" He asked me, grinning.

"Ready!" I said back to him.

He then jumped up into the air, with his staff in hand, and what he did next both shocked and amazed me at the same time!


	5. Chapter 5

Jack's POV*

I looked back at Elsa one last time before I flew straight up into the air. I waved my staff around me as I did aerials, twists, and turns up in the air. I could feel the snowflakes falling all over me and down onto Elsa and her guests.

"WOOHOO!" I shouted as I continued flying around the air above everyone. I finally finished what I was doing and I flew back down in front of Elsa, trying to catch my breath. I looked back up at night sky to look at my creation. The snowflakes had formed into a perfect vision of Elsa. Right at the bottom of it was her name written in cursive. I could hear all the guests gasping and talking amongst themselves about it. I could also hear the children giggling and shouting with excitement. Then all the snowflakes gathered up into one big ball of snow and dispersed all over the sky and slowly started to fall back down to the ground. I looked back at Elsa with a huge grin on my face. I wanted to see the look on her face and what she had to say. I hope it was good.

Her face was in complete shock, like she'd seen a ghost or something. Her mouth was moving, but no sound was coming out. Was my creation that bad?

"Elsa?" I reached out and put my hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Oh my gosh Elsa, wasn't that amazing?! He's just like you!" Anna exclaimed, shaking Elsa's shoulders.

Just like me? What did she mean by that?

Elsa's POV*

I stood there in front of Jack and all the guests, frozen in place. I just couldn't believe what I just saw. His powers are so similiar to mine, except he can control his better than me. He kept looking at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh my gosh Elsa, wasn't that amazing?!" I heard Anna exclaim from beside me and shaking my shoulders. Yeah.. it was amazing! "He's just like you!" she finished.

"He's just like you!" That sentence repeated itself over and over in my head. There is someone else just like me and he is standing in front of me. I heard some of the guests talking amongst themselves behind me.

"Did you just see what he did? He's got the same powers as Queen Elsa." I heard one of them whisper.

"I thought she was the only one with them but apparently not." Another one responded. Jack looked behind me at them and they stopped talking once they knew he was looking at them then he looked back at me. I knew he wanted to know what they meant by that.

I shook my head then looked down on my shoulder where Jack still had his hand on then I looked back at him. I smiled weakly at him.

"Thank you. That was.. very wonderful." I said to him. He smiled back at me. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it a little. "I really did like it." I added. I let go of his hand although I didn't want to. I just wanted to keep holding it. I walked past him a few feet and turned back around to face the guests and prepared my speech for the night.

"I'd like to thank each and everyone of you for coming to the ceremony today. I hope all of you enjoyed the music, dancing, and food tonight. It meant alot to me and princess Anna that all of you came and we'd like to thank you for it. Also, I'd like to thank the guardians for coming and especially Jack Frost for his wonderful presentation. Have a great night everyone!"

All the guests applauded and cheered for me. Even the little ones jumped up and down. After they were done, they each thanked me again for tonight and walked back to their homes. The royal guests, talked to me for a little while also. After they were all gone, the only ones who remained were Anna, Kristoff, and the guardians.

I walked back up to them. "Thank you for coming and for the wonderful gifts each of you gave me." I said to them.

"Our pleasure Queen Elsa." North said and all the guardians bowed down before me like they had earlier. As they stood back up, my gaze met Jack's. He had a questioning look on his face. I knew what he wanted to ask me but I wanted to avoid it until another time. I walked with them back to North's sleight which he had parked just a little down the street, not too far from the castle. When we arrived there, there was some children playing around there, imitating him and touching the reindeers. When they saw us approaching they giggled and ran back to their homes.

"Thank you again for the party!" Said Tooth Fairy. "It was wonderful and I really loved the food!'' I nodded my head at her. "You're welcome." I said. They all climbed into North's sleigh, except for Bunny.

"You guys are welcome back in Arendelle anytime you like!" Anna said as she shook each of their hands. I walked up to them and did the same. When I finally reached Jack, I looked up at him. I couldn't seem to let go of his hand for some reason. After a little while of just holding each other's hands, we let go.

"I hope you have a goodnight Elsa." He said to me.

"You too." I said. He nodded his head. "And um.. whenever you'd like to talk, just send North a message and I will be here. I really would like to see you again also. I have something very important to ask you."

"Probably for you to be his girlfriend." mumbled Bunny. We all turned to look at him and Jack glared at him.

"Whoops! Did I say that out loud? Sorry." Bunny gave his shoulders a shrug. Jack gritted his teeth, then looked back at me and rolled his eyes at him.

"It's okay." I said to Bunny and turned back to Jack. "And, I know. I'll answer everything you need to ask me but I just need some time right now."

"I understand." He said. "I'll see you soon." Jack looked back at North and he was about to take off, but he noticed Bunny wasn't on.

"I am actually gonna go back home on a different route. See ya mates and have a good evening your majesty." He saluted me, stuck his tongue out at Jack, and tapped the ground with his foot, opening up a tunnel. He jumped down in it and the tunnel sealed back up.

"I don't understand why he doesn't like sleigh. Everyone loves the sleigh." North said shaking his head.

"It's okay North. I'll tie him to the sleight next time." Jack said to North, patting his back. "And, I'll make sure of it."

I laughed at him. He blushed a little but he looked down at his feet and cleared his throat. "Well, whenever you'd like to talk to me, just let North know and I'll fly my way here."

"I will!" I said back to him. He then sat down on the seat in the sleigh next to Sandy and nodded his head at North. North nodded his head back at him, turned his attention back to the reindeers which were still eating grass and snapped his reins.

"Heyah!" He yelled and the reindeers quickly galloped a few feet before flying straight into the air. I could hear Anna shouting with glee as she watched them fly around the air before North opened up some sort of portal and they flew right into it. But, before they did, I saw Jack quickly make his way to the back of the sleigh, sat at the edge of it, looking at me. He held his hand out in front of him, created something which I couldn't see from that far, and let it go as he waved at me as they finally flew through the portal and I didn't see them again. I stood there for a few seconds, trying to find what it was that he blew at me before stopping and noticing a small, delicate snowflake slowly falling towards me. I watched it as it finally landed in my hair and smiled.

I hope I get to see you soon Jack.


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa's POV*

After we arrived back to the castle later that night, I heard a knock at my door as I was getting ready for bed.

"Elsa?" I immediately recognized it as Anna's. I walked towards the door, opened it, and welcomed her with a hug. "Tonight sure was fun, wasn't it?" She asked me with a huge smile on her face. Anna loved parties so much that she practically lived for them and I already knew she had my birthday party planned already even though it was months away. I nodded my head at her and sat back down on my bed, letting my hair down from my braid and brushing it as she talked about tonight. I just nodded my head every once in a while and said "Hmm" and "Aghh" in the right moments.

I knew I should have been paying more attention to her and at least try to engage in conversation with her, but my mind was elsewhere that moment. Jack Frost. I just couldn't get him out of my head. I couldn't stop thinking about his hair and teeth, as white as the snow, but mostly his wonderful blue eyes. I was also thinking about his powers, powers I didn't know he even had 'till tonight.

"He's just like you Elsa!" Anna's words repeated over and over in my head, like they were never ending. I must've been lost in thought for quite a while because I didn't notice Anna trying to get my attention until she waved her hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my thought and looked at her.

"What Anna?" I asked her, her hands on her hips, pouting at me.

"Where you even listening to me?" She asked. I shook my head at her.

"No I wasn't. I'm sorry. I just have alot going through my head right now."

"Oh it's alright." She said, sitting next to me on my bed. "Were you thinking about Jack Frost?" She asked me giddily. I chuckled.

"No." I lied. She immediately saw through it.

"Elsa, don't lie to me. You were thinking about him." She nudged my arm. After sitting there in awkward silence for a while, she finally spoke. "Elsa, can I ask you something?" I looked at her and nodded my head. "Why didn't you say anything to Jack after he, you know, made his gift for you? You just stood there looking at him like you had seen a ghost or something." I sat there, thinking about what she just asked me. Why didn't I say anything to him? I must've been really nervous.

"I realy do not know Anna. I guess I must've been kinda freaked out because I didn't know there was anyone else out there like me. Someone with my powers.." I looked down at my hands. My powers.. He had so much better control at it and it still took everything in me just tomake sure my powers stayed under control at all times.

I then felt Anna take my hand in hers and hold it. "It's alright Elsa. I didn't even know he could do that. No one did up until tonight." She suddenly shot up, gasping. "Wait! Why don't you invite him to come back here so you can talk to him?! I know how badly you want to learn more about how to control your powers and I think he could probably help you! And, I think he likes you." She winked at me.

I got up and paced back and forth in my room, thinking. "Do you think I should?" I asked. I wasn't exactly sure if I should ask him to come or not. I had just met him tonight and I barely knew anything about him except for his name and that he had the exact same powers as me.

"Yeah! I really think you should!" Anna exclaimed, holding me. She had wrapped her arms around me and he head was on my shoulder. "Unless you don't want to." She then said, looking at me. "I know you two barely just met but I really think he could help you. It's your choice Elsa." I understood that she was trying to help me and I thanked her for it. We stood there holding each other until I looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for trying to help me Anna. I will think about it, okay?" She nodded her head at me and hugged me one more time. We then said our goodnights and she was gone. I walked towards my window and looked up at the sky.

Could you really be able to help me, Jack Frost?


	7. Chapter 7

Jack's POV*

A few weeks have passed since that night in Arendelle, and I just couldn't seem to forget that night, nor Elsa. I couldn't stop thinking about her hair, that beautiful ice dress she wore, her gorgeous face, and her eyes. There were times where I'd be flying around, not doing anything, and I'd be thinking about her and I'd forget what I was doing. Last night I was flying around Paris and flew straight into the Eiffel Tower. Now let me tell you, that hurt like heck! It hurt so much I accidentally started a small blizzard there that lasted for about thirty minutes. Today I flew past a TV in a store in my hometown and saw that the blizzard had made headlines and now many weathermen were trying to figure out what could've caused a blizzard in the middle of June. Oops.

I continued flying around for a while, then I decided to fly back to the pond where I had drowned all those years ago from saving my sister. The same pond where the Man in the Moon brought me back to life as Jack Frost. When I got there, I sat on down on a rock and let my feet dangle into the water. I looked around me just to make sure there was no one around and touched the water with my staff, freezing a part of it. I've been coming here alot since that night to sit down and think.

"He's just like you Elsa!" Anna's words echoed through my head over and over again. I really wanted to know what she meant by that. The Guardians haven't heard from them since that night and they haven't heard from me either. I haven't been trying to keep my distance from them or anything but I've just been needing to think about some things. Mostly Elsa, to tell you the truth.

What if she actually has the same powers as I do? I wondered. Anna did say I was just like her and I remember those women whispering about her and me. But, the only one who was going to be able to tell me more about her was Elsa, but if she wanted to tell me, she would've told me by now. I sighed, looking down at the frozen part of the lake and saw my reflection staring back at me.

"Elsa.." I saw writing her name on the frozen part of the pond with my staff and watched as her name appeared on it. I smiled to myself, thinking about her again. I sat there staring at her name for a while before her name melted away, along with the rest of the frozen part of the pond due to the hot summer sun shining down on it.

I then stood up and shot straight into the air. I had decided I was going to the North Pole to speak with North. I hoped that maybe he could tell me more about her.


	8. Chapter 8

*Jack's POV*

"NORTH!" I called out as I flung the doors to his workshop open. I searched around for him but I didn't see him anywhere. I went up to one of the Yeti's who was delicately painting a bunch of toy soldiers blue and asked him if he had seen North. With a grunt, he pointed to North's office. I thanked him and began making my way to his office, but not before going back to the Yeti and telling him that the toy soldiers would look a whole lot better if they were painted red. He cried out, threw his arms up in the air, and collapsed back on his desk.

"North! I need to talk to you!" I said as I opened the doors to North's office and closed them behind me. North was sitting at his desk reading a book called "The Polar Express." He seemed to really be into it when he finally noticed my presence in his room.

"Jack!" He exclaimed, running towards me and wrapping me in a tight bear hug. "So nice to see you! Me and the guardians haven't heard from you in long time!" I didn't respond back because I couldn't breathe due to the bear hug. When he noticed I was having trouble talking, he put me back down on the ground. I twisted my body, popping my back.

"Ow, thanks. Sorry. I've just been needing some time to think about some things." I explained to him.

"Well you certainly did take your time. Me and the guardians were getting worried when we didn't hear from you." He said.

"I know. I'm sorry." I felt awful for not having talked to at least one of them in the past couple weeks.

"It's okay Jack." North said, patting me on the back. "Now, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" He sat back down at his desk and gestured me to sit down as well in the chair in front of him.

"I need to talk to you about Elsa." I said as I sat down in his chair. I explained to him what has been going through my mind and that all I seem to think about was her. North grinned from ear to ear.

"Seems to me that you like the queen." He said. I could feel myself blush, something I've never felt before. I glared at him for a second, leaning my face against my hand, trying to cover part of my blush. I managed to redirect him back to what I was saying. He continued listening as I went on and on about what happened at the ceremony in Arendelle and how Elsa stared at me in complete shock when I presented her my gift, how when I heard the two women whisper about us, and when Anna told Elsa I was just like her and how I've been wanting to as her my question.

"So, what is this important question, huh?" North said, cocking an eyebrow at me. "Are you going to ask her to be your girlfriend?"

"NO!" I yelled, standing up and knocking my chair over behind me. He laughed at me.

"I was just joking Jack. But no, really, what is your question?"

"Does Elsa have powers.. like me?" I asked, letting out a huge breath. There! I finally said it.

North gave me a confused look. "Wait. You mean you didn't know the Queen had powers over ice and snow, like you?" I looked at him in shock and shook my head.

"No, I didn't but I had a feeling about it." I said to him. North then stood up from his desk and made his way to the back of his office and after a few minutes, he came back out holding a snow globe.

"Do you know what this here is Jack?" He asked, placing the snow globe down on his desk.

"Um.. a snow globe." I answered.

"Exactly!" He exclaimed, making me take a few steps back. "But, this isn't any kind of snow globe. Like the many ones I have that transport me to different parts of the world and dimensions, this one can show you the person you ask to see." He moved the snow globe closer towards me.

"So you're telling me this snow globe-" I looked down at it, "will show me Elsa?"

"Yes Jack. It will also show you her past and everything you wish to know." Now I was curious. I hesitantly picked the snow globe up and stared at it. There was nothing in there except for some type of magic dust that was settled down at the bottom of it. Well, here goes.

"Show me Elsa, please." I said to it and the magic dust immediately began swirling around, forming the image of an ice castle and then switching to Elsa, then to a little girl who I assumed was her, playing with another girl whom I knew was Anna. I watched as they ran down the stairs and into a huge empty ballroom.

"Do the magic!" exclaimed Anna and Elsa happily made a snowflake as Anna stared in awe. She then thew it up to the cieling, and watched as it exploded into a million snowflakes, making it snow. Anna ran around underneath them with glee. I then watched as Elsa made a snowman called Olaf and saw her making snow slopes which Anna jumped off one by one. I smiled at the image.

"Slow down Anna!" Elsa warned her as she began jumping off the slopes too fast. Elsa suddenly slipped, falling back. She quickly twisted herself around and threw her hand out, trying to save Anna from falling off the last high slope, but accidentally struck her in the head with her magic.

I gasped. I looked back at North with a worried look who just nodded back at the snow globe, wanting me to continue to watch. It then switched to a troll explaining to Elsa that there is beauty in her powers but also great danger. Then it switched to Anna trying to get Elsa to come out of her room and play with her, only for Elsa to reply for her to go away. Then it switched to her room where there was ice forming on the walls, turning to her parents with a scared look.

"I'm scared! It's getting stronger!" Elsa cried out, looking at her hands as her father tried to approach her and get her to calm down. "Don't touch me! Please. I don't want to hurt you."

The image then shifted to an 18 year old Elsa as she courtseyed to her parents.

"Do you really have to go?" She asked, worried.

"You'll be fine Elsa." Her father said to her.

Next, I saw the king and queen boarding the ship, then I saw the same ship in the middle of a storm ragin sea, dissapearing under a wave.

"No." I said silently. The image shifted to Anna standing in front of her parents graves without Elsa. Then it shifted to Anna back at the castle, walking down the halls toward Elsa's room. She knocked on her door and pleaded for Elsa to let her in. She leaned against the door and slowly fell straight down against the door 'till she was sitting.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna tearfully said as the image switched to Elsa, who was also leaning against the door with a saddened, painful look on her face. As the image panned away from her, I saw her entire room covered in ice with snow slowly falling from the cieling.

I touched the snow globe. I wanted to be with her right there and tell her everything was going to be alright. I wanted so badly to take her pain away. The magic dust swirled around and fast forwarded a few years later to where Elsa was now 21 and being crowned Queen of Arendelle. It then switched to Anna asking for Elsa's blessing so she and some guy named Prince Hans could get married, but Elsa forbid it.

 _"You can't marry a man you just met." She said to her._

 _"You can if it's true love!" Anna argued back to her._

 _" Anna what do you know about true love?" She questioned her._

 _"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!" Anna said back to her angrily. Elsa just looked at her and forbid her to marry Hans and began walking away. Anna ran after her, grabbing one of her hands, yanking off the glove that she had on her hand._

 _"Elsa please! I can't live like this anymore!" pleaded Anna. It seemed to me that she really did love this Hans guy. Elsa looked at her with a saddened look on her face. "Then leave." she said._

 _"What did I ever do to you?" Anna shouted at her as she began walking away again._

 _"Enough Anna."_

 _"No why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!"_

 _"I said ENOUGH!" yelled Elsa as she threw her hand out, causing her powers to form ice on the floor that had spikes on the end._

The image changed to Elsa running on top of a mountain, singing "Let it Go." She was making beautiful snowflakes and ice swirls, then she made a grand staircase and ran up on it towards another mountain. As soon as she landed on it, she began constructing an enormous ice palace. I smiled at her. It seemed to me that she finally accepted her powers.

Next, I saw Elsa accidentally strike Anna with her powers.

 _"I CAN'T! " She screamed._

 _"True love will thaw a frozen heart." Explains the troll from the earlier memory._

 _Finally, I saw Hans standing in front of Anna saying "Your sister is dead because of you!" Elsa looks at him with a shocked expression, then falls to her knees._

 _Anna's dead? No! She can't be dead! I think to myself. I watch as Hans approaches her slowly, drawing his sword out._

That bastard! I yell in my head. How dare he try to kill Elsa? He seemed like a nice guy when he was with Anna. I grit my teeth, trying hard not to jump into the snow globe and teach Hans a lesson _when Anna runs out of no where and stands in front of Elsa as the blade comes down on her. She suddenly turned to ice as soon as the blade touched her fingertips, the icy force causes the sword to break and to knock Hans unconscious_.

 _"Anna!" Elsa screams as she looks up towards the frozen statue of her sister. "No, no please." She begs as she lays her hands on Anna's face, a tear streaking down her cheek. She then throws herself onto Anna's ice form, crying while hugging her. Suddenly, the ice on Anna disappear from her, turning her back to her normal self. Once Elsa realizes that Anna feels warm to the touch, she looks up with a smile on her face, and hugs her sister._

 _"You sacrificed yourself for me?" She asks Anna._

 _"I love you." replies Anna_

As soon as she says that, the image fades, and the magic dust stops swirling around in the snow globe and finally settles back down on the bottom. I smiled happily at it. I wondered if it showed her future.

"Now you see who she really is." North said to me, interrupting my thought. I nodded my head at him.

"Then, why didn't she say anyting when she saw that I had the same powers as her?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure Jack. Maybe, she was scared or nervous. I don't think she ever thought that there would be someone else out there just like her. But, why don't you go and ask her yourself?"

Before I could open my mouth to speak, an elf came running into the office, the bell attached to the end of his hat jingling like crazy. He held a scroll in his hand.

"What is it?" North asked, bending down to eye level with the elf. The elf, didn't reply back, just waved the scroll in his hand at North. He took the scroll from him and opened it, reading through it. His eyes then widened with glee and grinned from ear to ear.

"What does it say?" I asked him. I really did want to know what the scroll said that made him so happy all of a sudden. He turned to look at me, still grinning.

"How about you read for yourself?" He rolled the scroll back up and threw it at me. I caught it swiftly with my free hand. I unrolled the scroll and began to read it.

It was a letter from Elsa to me.


	9. Chapter 9

Elsa's POV*

"Was the letter delivered to North?" I asked Anna as looked out the balcony at the sky. I had sent a letter out to North to give to Jack a few days ago and I still hadn't heard back from him yet.

"Yes it was Elsa!" Anna said as she came up beside me. She could tell I was a little worried and unsure and nudged me with her elbow. "What's wrong Elsa? I really did send the letter out. I checked the address and the name twice, I swear! I even had Kristoff check it over and over before I sent him off with it."

I looked at her and smiled. "I'm sure you did Anna, but it's not that." I reassured her as we walked elbow in elbow back inside our castle. She closed the balcony doors behind us. "Then, what is it?" She asked. I knew I wasn't going to be able to make her let it go, so I just told her.

"What if.. what if he doesn't respond back?" I asked with uneasiness in my voice.

"Who? North? Of course he's going to respond back! He's Santa Claus for goodness sakes and he's got to write back, you know." Anna said. I chuckled.

"No, I meant Jack." I answered back to her. She made a weird face, confused a little, then transformed into a huge grin. "Ooohhh! Jack! The letter was for Jack! Why didn't you tell me?" She gave me a little push with her hip and grabbed my arm and leaned against it.

"Was it a love letter?" She asked, winking at me. I blushed.

"No no no." I said. "It wasn't a lover letter at all Anna. I mean, why would it be? I barely even know him."

"Well you never know Elsa. It seemed to me that he likes you and," she pointed a finger at me, "that YOU like HIM!" I gave her a serious look. Really? Why was everyone thinking that? I didn't like him. I don't anyting about him. The only thing I know is that he has the same powers as I do. I ignored her and kept on walking. I never liked to ignore her, especially since I had to painfully shut her out for years. I stopped walking and looked back at her.

"I wrote to him because I wanted to see if he'd be able to come here, to Arendelle, and maybe help me.. with my powers."

"Oh!" She exclaimed when she caught up to me. "So that's what it said." I could tell she was finally glad to hear what it was about and looked at me. "Elsa, I think he will help you. I just know he will."

"Do you think so?"

"Yup! I just know he will! Now," she tugged my arms towards her, "Let's go downstairs and eat something! I'm starving!"


	10. Chapter 10

*Jack's POV*

"So Jack, are you going to kiss Elsa when you see her?" Bunny smirked at me. After we had gotten the letter, North called all the guardians up to his office. I begged him not to do it because I knew I would be getting frantic questions from Tooth and I'd be getting bugged 24/7 by Bunny, but of course I knew North wanted to share the news with all of them so he called them all up here. We were standing around waiting on North to come out from the back of his office. He told me he had to give me a couple things before I left to see Elsa.

"Shut up Kangaroo!" I shouted back at him. I swear, he was getting on my dang nerves. I am so going to freeze his tail off.

"Of course he's not going to kiss her!" Tooth said as she flew right next to me. "I mean, not on the first date. Unless, Jack decides to."

"It's not a DATE!" I swung my arms up in the air furiously. Tooth backed up a few feet from me with a scared look on her face. "The queen just wants to talk with about a few things, okay? It's not a date and nothing is going to happen. We're just going to talk. That's all."

"Sure. Whatever you say Jack." Bunny pranced away from me, turning his head to give me a sly smile. That does it! I quicky pointed my staff at his tail and ice quickly shot out from it and on to his tail. He grabbed it, jumping around the office shouting "Ow! Ow! My tail! Frost, you froze my tail! You're going to pay for that!" I just stood there and laughed at him. Tooth covered her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing and Sandy just floated in place, shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"Payback's a pain in the butt, ain't it Kangaroo?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Jack, please. Unfreeze Bunny's tail. You need to get ready." North said, giving me a stern look. Okay, time to be serious. With a small wave of my staff, the ice on Bunny's tail crumpled down to the floor. Bunny flashed me an angered look. I gave him a sly smile and shrugged him off.

"Okay Jack. Here!" North tossed me some items. As soon as I caught them, I looked at them. They were two magic snow globes. The big one had magic dust swirling around inside, casting images of different places while the other small one had magic dust settled at the bottom of it, laying still.

"I have given you magic snow globe." North explained me. "The big one will bring you back home when you're done talking with Elsa. The little one is for Elsa. Tell her it can show her anyone who she wishes to see, just like the one I gave you. Tell her it's a gift from me."

"Alright. Thanks." I tucked the small one in the front pocket of my jacket and held the big one in one hand and my staff in the other. I looked back at the big snow globe. Now how did he use this again?

"Ready?" North asked. I quickly hugged the big snow globe to my chest and nodded my head. He then took out his snow globe and whispered "Arendelle" to it, and threw it a few feet in front of him. A portal suddenly opened it, waiting for me to step in.

I hesitantly took a step forward then looked back at the guardians. North nodded his head at me, Bunny rolled his eyes, and Tooth and Sandy were waving their hands in front of themselves, telling me to quickly go. I turned back around and faced the portal. I took a deep breath and stepped in.


	11. Chapter 11

Elsa POV*

I walked alongside the garden in my back courtyard. I trailed my fingers against each flower, admiring their beauty. It was a beautiful day and I had decided to go out for a walk. Anna had left to talk with Kristoff about something important which I guess was too important for her to tell me, but it didn't matter. I let her go with him because I knew how much it made her happy to be with him. Whenever they were both together, I would gaze at them lovingly, happy for them but I would sometimes feel a small tinge of jealousy. Anna and Kristoff had each other and I had.. no one.

I felt something cold touch my finger and looked down to see that I had frozen a rose. I touched it again to see if I could somehow unfreeze it, but the ice just kept growing over it, becoming completely encased in the ice. Oh.

I stared down at the rose when I heard a strange loud noise behind me. I whirled around to see what it was. It looked like a portal, like the one that the guardians had left in. I took my stance, ready in case something or someone came out to harm me. It remained open for a few more seconds before someone finally stepped out of it.

"Jack!" I yelled out in surprise as he stood outside the portal fully and it closed behind him. He had staff in one hand and in the other one he carried a big snow globe.

He came! He actually came! I was so happy I could run up to him and hug him, but I kept my composure.

"Hi Elsa!" He said with a smile on his face. "I got your letter."

"Oh, I'm glad you did." I said. Glad? More like happy!

"How have you been?" He asked.

"Good. Just good." I replied. We stood there for a few minutes, gazing awkardly around each other.

Come on Elsa. Say something! My inner said. "Um, would you like to come inside?" I asked him.

"Sure!" He replied. We both started walking inside when he stopped walking. I looked back to see what was going on and saw that he was looking at the frozen rose.

"Did you do that?" He asked, pointing at it. I gulped. I was starting to get nervous already. I nodded my head. "Yeah. I did." I looked back down at the rose and I could see my distorted reflection staring back at me.

"Do you want me to show you how to unfreeze?" He asked me. I looked back up at him.

"You know how to unfreeze it?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"Yeah. Here just touch it with your finger." He said to me. I had tried that earlier but it only made the rose freeze even more. I gently touched the rose and watched in horror as more ice began to accumulate on it, forming spikes at the sides and top. I yanked my hand back from him.

'I can't do it! I'm only making it freeze up more!" I cried out, backing away from Jack and the rose.

"Don't worry. It's okay." He said to me, reaching out for me. "Here, I'll help you." He reached for my hand but hesitated. "Could I, um.. have your hand please?" I was scared, but I knew that if I wanted him to help me, I had to let him. I slowly held my hand out in front of me. I could feel them shaking and as soon as he took my hand, it stopped. His hands were so warm and I felt calm. He held my hand above the rose and looked back at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I didn't know but I felt like I was. I nodded my head a yes. Still holding my hand, he held it right in front of the rose. "Just try to calm down and don't be scared. It's all going to be okay." He reassured me. I looked at him and met his gaze. His eyes were so blue, so calm.

I slowly touched the top of the rose, avoided the spikes that were near it and watched in amazement as the ice slowly started to melt away from the flower, releasing it from it's icy tomb. I did it ! I actually did it! I unfroze the rose!

After the rose had completely melted, I realized that the rose no longer had its red color, but it was now blue. I gave Jack a peculiar look when I noticed its new color.

"Well, at least it's not frozen anymore." He said to me. Yeah, true. I nodded my head in agreement, still staring at the rose in amazment. Even though it turned blue, I managed to unfreeze it, which was a small step towards being able to have better control of my powers.

"Do you want to come inside now?" I asked Jack. He nodded his head at me and now we began walking inside the castle. We walked next to each other and out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Jack turned to look at me with a smile on his face. I could feel myslef blushing. Instead, I quickly thought of something else to take my mind off of it. But, I took a quick look at him, finding myself now looking at him while he kept walking forward with a straight face. Now I was the one smiling at him.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack's POV*

After I had stepped out of the portal, I found myself staring at Elsa who had been in her back courtyard at the time I arrived. I was very happy to see her again for it had been a while since we last saw each other. She told me about how she was happy I got her letter. I was excited when I did. She then asked me how I had been and I told her I had been good. We gazed at each other awkwardly after that for a little while before she finally invited me inside her castle so we could talk.

As we began walking, I stopped in my tracks when I noticed one of the roses in her garden was frozen. I turned to look at her. "Did you do that?" I asked. She nodded her head. I looked back at the rose, then back at her and asked "Do you want me to show you how to unfreeze it?" She stood right next to me and I instructed her to touch it with her finger. When she did, the rose began to freeze over again, this time with spikes protruding from it.

"I can't do it!" She cried, yanking her hand away from the rose and backing away from me. "I'm only making it freeze up more!" She was afraid. My mind flashed back to her accidentally striking her sister in the head then in the chest with her powers.

"Don't worry. It's okay." I said, taking a step towards her. "Here, I'll help you." I reached out for her hand but stopped. I didn't want to just grab her hand without her permission because it would probably make it worse. "Could I, um.. have your hand please?" She thought about if for a minute before she slowly held her hand out in front of her. I saw that they were shaking. I carefully took her hand in mine and once I did, they stopped shaking. Her hands were so warm I just wanted to hold them forever.

I held her hand above the rose and before I instructed her on how to unfreeze it again, I turned back to her and asked if she was alright. She nodded her head back at me. "Just try to calm down and don't be scared." I said to her, looking into her eyes. "It's all going to be okay."

Still holding her hand, she slowly touched the top of the rose. I held my breath, waiting to see what would happen. Then, we both watched in amazement as the ice started to melt away from the rose till it was finally released from the ice. I looked back at Elsa with a huge smile on my face and saw that she was still gazing at the flower with wonder. She looked so beautiful when she smiled. A strand of hair fell from her braid on to her head and I wanted to tuck it back in, but I didn't.

Her face then twisted into a peculiar look and I looked back at the rose and saw that it was no longer red. It was now blue.

"Hmm, that's weird." I thought to myself. "Well, at least it's not frozen anymore." I said to Elsa. She nodded her head back at me in agreement. After gazing at the flower for a little longer, she stood straight back up and asked "Would you like to come inside the castle now?"

"Sure" I said back to her. We then began walking next to each other to the castle doors. I looked at her as we walked together and smiled at her. I then noticed she was looking at me from the corner of her eye and looked away.

When we were finally inside the castle, I looked around. I hadn't been here in a while that I forgot how huge her castle was from the inside. There were maids and butlers running around, swiping the dust off of pictures and vases, many were cleaning the stairs and the floors while others walked out and to the kitchen. Some of them stopped what they were doing and stared at me and Elsa as we walked in.

"I think they're looking at me." I said to myself. They were probably all wanting to know who the strange boy that they've never seen before was with the queen. It didn't seem to bother Elsa at all.

She then led me up a staircase to the upper floor of the castle. We entered a corridor and I couldn't stop gazing at all the pictures. There was many portraits, some were small while others seemed like they were 20 feet wide and 40 feet tall. We then walked into another room that looked like an office and also had a lot of portraits. One caught my eye and when I stood in front of it to get a closer look, I realized it was a picture of Elsa with Anna and her parents. Her father stood next to his family. His wife was sitting on a chair holding Anna and Elsa stood in front of her father. They were all smiling.

"That's a portrait of me, Anna, and my parents." Elsa said, standing next to me. She touched the portrait, a small smile forming on her lips.

"You must miss them alot, don't you?" I asked her.

"I sure do. Everyday." She gently touched her parents faces. I could feel her pain. I knew what it was like to lose your parents.

After the Man in the Moon brought me back, I still watched over my little sister and my mom their entire lives. I watched as they both sank into a deep depression over my death. Years may have passed but they never once forgot about me. They would come and visit my grave just about every day. When my little sister got married, her and her husband came to visit my grave just before they went on their honeymoon. Her husband told me he would take good care of her and love her each and every day. When they started a family, she would take her children to see me every weekend, telling them about how I saved her.

One night, she came to my grave, and I watched her from afar and heard her talking about how mom was ill and that she probably wasn't going to make it through the night. I visited my mom that night and sat next to her bedside, watching her slowly slip away. I cried and cried. Heartbroken and devastated over her death, my emotions took control over me and I launched the entire village through a blizzard that lasted for about a week and it snowed so hard no one could leave their homes. The same thing happened years later when my little sister died. It hurt me so much seeing the ones who I loved die right in front of me.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I opened my eyes, finding myself looking straight into Elsa's eyes. "Are you alright, Jack?" She asked me.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just remembering my mother and my little sister." I felt like crying right in front of her but I kept my composure.

"Are you sure?" She asked me again. I knew that she could tell I was lying. I nodded my head again. She still wasn't convinced but she let it go. She probably knew it was something I didn't want to exactly talk about right now.

"I'd like to talk to you Jack and get to know you a bit better. Here," She gestured at a chair right next to her, "Please sit." I took the chair and sat down and waited as she brought another chair so that she could sit in it. After we made ourselves comfortable, we began asking each other questions.

"So, were you born with your powers o-or cursed?" She asked me, biting her lip.

"I wasn't born or cursed with them." I said to her. "I died when I was 18 after I saved my sister from falling into a frozen pond."

"Y-you died?" She asked me, her face still frozen in a shock. I nodded my head.

"Yes. I died when I was 18 years old one day when I took my little sister out to teach her ice skating and I saw that the ice was starting to break underneath her. I grabbed this stick, "I looked at my staff, "And I managed to grab her and throw her away from the breaking ice. Fortunately she was safe, but as for me, I fell into the ice and drowned." My mind flashed back to that day.

"JACK!" My little sister screamed as I fell into the frozen pond. I shook my head, trying to get the thought out of my head.

"And then, later that night, the Man in the Moon brought me back to life as Jack Frost." I continued to tell her about how for 300 years, I did everything I could to get people to believe in me so they could see me, but no one ever did. I told her about how I met the guardians and how we defeated Pitch Black, and I told her about Jamie, the first person to ever see me. And then, I told her about how I finally became a Guardian. The Guardian of Fun. I went on and on for what seemed like hours, telling her everything. Sne continued listening. I felt a little weird because I've never exactly been very open to anyone about my life.

After I was done talking, I turned to look at her. "Your turn your majesty." I said to her and she blushed for a second before clearing her throat and told me everything about her. I already knew alot about her from the magic snow globe North gave me but I didn't tell her 'cause I didn't want to sound like a creeper. I listened as she told me her entire life story up 'till now. When she was done, she said to me "You know, I've never been this open about my life to anyone, not even Anna for that much."

"Yeah. Actually, neither have I." We smiled at each other befoer she looked down at her hands and played with them. After a while, she looked back up at me and asked "Could you teach me how to control my powers better?"

"Sure!" I exclaimed. Whoa, I sounded a little too excited there.

"Really?" She asked me, a huge smile overcoming her face. I nodded my head at her.

"Of course." I said. Then, in a blur, I found her wrapped around me in an embrace. I gasped, then I relaxed. She was so warm. So warm that I hugged her back. She quickly let go of me, her face flushed.

"Um, I am sorry." She apologized. "I must've gotten a little excited."

"No worries." I said to her. I kind of wished we could of kept hugging each other. "Would you like to start today?" I asked her. She happily nodded her head. "Yes, please."

I laid my staff against my chair and approached her. "Here, give me your hands." She lifted her hands and laid them on mine so we were now pretty much holding each others hands. My stomach started feeling weird and I could feel my heart beat a little faster.

"First, we're going to start with this.."


	13. Chapter 13

Elsa's POV*

"Am I doing alright?" I asked Jack as I held the small glowing snowflake orb in my hands.

"You're doing great, Elsa!" He said to me with a huge smile on my face, his hands floating slightly above mine as he carefully watched me. He had begun to teach me a couple basics on how to control my powers. We started with me producing a small snowy orb. The first time it melted after just a few seconds, the second one spinning out of control and flying around the room before it finally smashed into a wall. This was now the third one and so far, I was able to keep it under control. I was happy with myself so far.

"Now, we're going to shrink it, okay?" Jack said. Shrink it? How do you do that? "Slowly bring your hands closer together." He instructed me. I did what he told me and I began to see that it was getting smaller and smaller as I applied pressure to it. Finally it was about the size of a small apple before Jack instructed me to bring my hands closer one last time. My hands came closer together 'till my left hand was covering the right one and I could no longer see the small orb.

"Now open your hand back up." Jack said. I opened my right hand and the orb was now gone. In it's place was a small delicate snowflake. I then began to concentrate on it and it slowly started floating above my palm. With a small wave of my hand, it began flying around the room. Me and Jack both followed it around with our eyes before it finally flew back to us. Instead of landing back in my hand, it landed in Jack's hair. He looked up at it and gave it a smile.

"You did great Elsa! Well done!" He applauded at me. I blushed at him.

"Why thank you, sir Jack." He chuckled. I couldn't help but smile at him. I never thought I'd get so close to someone in just one day. I then gazed up at the grandfather clock that was in the corner of the room and gasped. Jack jumped around, his staff in his hand.

"What's wrong Elsa?" He looked around us.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that it's almost midnight."

"Whoa!" He exclaimed in surprise." How did it get late so quick?" I shrugged my shoulders. Even I didn't know.

"I think you'd better get home. The guardians are probably worried why you haven't came back yet." I said to him. I actually did not want him to go. I wanted him to stay a little longer, with me.

"Yeah. I guess I better get going." He said. There was disappointment in his tone of voice. He didn't want to leave either.

"Could you come back again tomorrow?" I asked him and his face lit up.

"Of course!" He said to me with a nod of his head. He grabbed the snow globe he had placed on his chair and held it in front of him, like he was going to say something to it. He quickly stopped what he was saying and reached into the pocket of his sweater.

"Oh! I almost forgot this." He said, pulling out a small snow globe. He placed it in my hands and I looked at it. "It's a gift from North. It can show you anyone you'd like to see and it can also show you their past and what they're doing this minute." He explained.

"Really?" I looked at it with interest.

"Yeah! Just say the name of the person you'd wish to see and it'll show you."

Hmm. I'm going to try it out. "Please show me Anna." I said to the snow globe. The magic dust that was at the bottom started to swirl around inside the snow globe before it finally formed an image. I looked closley at it and saw Anna and Kristoff in bed sleeping. She was snoring and was laying spread out in their bed, taking up most of the space. Poor Kristoff was curled up near the edge of the bed. Any minute now, he was going to fall off the edge. The magic dust then stopped swirling around and settled back down at the bottom.

"Wow." I exclaimed. "This is incredible!"

"Yup! It sure is." Jack said, standing right next to me. We turned to look at each other, our eyes meeting. We looked into each others eyes, our eye contact never breaking. Suddenly, the grandfather clock began to chime as it finally stroke midnight.

"Well, I better get going so I can let you get some sleep." Jack said. "But, I'll be back tomorrow."

"Promise?" I asked. Did I seriously just ask that?! Oh my gosh!

"I promise." He said with a smile. He then lifted his snow globe back up in front of his face and said "North Pole." and threw it in front of him. Suddenly, the portal which he had stepped out of earlier opened back up again, swirling. Before he took a step in, he turned to look at me.

"Goodnight Elsa." He said to me.  
"Goodnight Jack." I said back to him, giving him a small wave goodbye. He gave me a smile, turned back around, and stepped into the portal, and I watched as it finally disappeared with him in it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Jack's POV***

"JACK'S BACK!" I heard Tooth's voice call out as soon as I stepped out of the portal. I cringed. Great. Now I'm going to get a thousand questions from everyone, which is exactly what happened. As soon as the guardians heard Tooth, they all came running up to me, each asking about a hundred questions.

"How's Arendelle doing? How many rooms exactly are in the castle? Does she have a huge room with a queen sized bed? Was she all pampered up for you? Did you give her magic snow globe? Did you two kiss?" That last question came from Bunny as anyone could guess.

"Whoa whoa! Slow down everyone." I said, putting my hands up and backing up from the guardians who were all up in my face. They all stopped talking.

"Too many questions are being asked. Yes Arendelle is fine. I don't know how many room there are exactly but I know it's alot. I didn't see her room. No she wasn't all pampered up for me. Yes, I gave her the magic snow globe North, and NO, we didn't kiss." I glared at the last part at Bunny.

After finally answering all their questions, I sat down in one of North's chair, and took out my snow globe from my pocket. I stared into it, and it somehow read my mind because the magic dust began to swirl around to reveal an image of Elsa sleeping with a smile on her face. I smiled back. Oh, how I wish I was there with her.

"When are you going to see her again Jack?" Asked Tooth, whom I hadn't realized was flying right behind me alongside Sandy and they both had also seen Elsa in the magic snow globe. Sandy made a heart shape with his hand and winked at me. I chuckled.

"I am actually going to see her again tomorrow." I said back to her.

"Really? That's great Jack!" Tooth said with glee. Sandy once again made the heart shape and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"No Sandy, not like that." Sandy pouted, the sand particles falling all around him.

"Well, did you kiss her?" Bunny asked with a smirk. Really? Again with that question. I shook my head at him.

"No, I didn't." I replied back.

"Well, then what did you two do?" North asked me, taking a chair and placing it right next to me so he could sit and listen.

"Well, I taught her how to unfreeze a rose and make a snowy orb and transmuted it into a snowflake.."

* * *

 **Elsa's POV***

"So he taught you how to unfreeze this rose?" Anna asked me, pointing at the flower. After Jack left, I went to sleep and somehow time went by fast that it was soon morning and I awoke to a loud knocking on my door. I opened it to find Anna with a huge grin on her face. She wanted to know what happened last night so I told her. We made our way down to the garden 'cause I wanted her to see the rose.

"Yes, he did." I said to her, admiring the rose.

"But, why is it blue?" She asked me, looking all around the rose and rubbing one of the petals between her fingertips. I guess she wanted to be sure it hadn't been painted blue or anything. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I really don't know. It was it's regular red color before I froze it, and after Jack helped me unfreeze it, it stayed at that color." I explained.

"Ohh. Did you teach you anything else?" She asked, turning back from the flower to me.

"Yeah." I held my hands in front of my face and began to make a circular motion with them. After about a few seconds, a snowy orb appeared in my hands, glowing.

"Whoa!" Anna said, gazing at the orb in awe. I smiled and slowly started to get my hands closer together, applying pressure to the orb 'till it was small enough for me to cover it. I opened my hand up and in the middle of my palm lay a small, delicate snowflake. With a wave of my hand, it began flying around us before it finally settled in Anna's hair. Anna looked up at it and giggled.

"That was so cool!" She said. I kept looking back at the snowflake. It was laying right in the center of Anna's bangs. Hmm.. I wonder if I can do this. Anna held still when she saw me reaching for the snowflake. I touched it with my finger and silvery lines sprang from the snowflake, forming a crown headpiece on Anna's head. A thin white cloth then sprang from the head piece, spreading all the way down her back and and a few feet on the floor. It had formed a veil.

Wow! Mine and Anna's jaw fell open. I seriously did not know I could do that. Anna touched her veil gently.

"Oh my gosh!" She screamed, throwing her hands up in the air. "This is amazing Elsa! Look at it!" She held a part of the veil and examined it. Glitter littered the entire veil. There was also white flowers stitched all around it with sequins attached to the bottom. She examined just about every inch of it, a huge smile on her face.

"How did you do this?!" She asked. I just stared back at the veil.

"I- I didn't know I could." I said. All my years of using my powers, I never once knew I could do something like this.

"Well, this is beautiful Elsa! Thank you!" She wrapped me in a tight hug, her veil flowing around in the breeze. "I am going to save this for the day when me and Kristoff finally get married! Whatever dress I will wear, this is going to look beautiful with it!"

Her and Kristoff weren't engaged at all yet, but I could feel it coming soon. The way he kept looking at her with the expression of love all over his face, and from the hints he had been giving us the past couple days was enough for me to know that he was going to propose to her real soon.

"You're welcome Anna." I kissed her on the forehead. After we were done, hugging she went back to looking at the veil before turning back to me. "Are you going to make your own veil for when you get married, Elsa?"

"I really don't know yet Anna. Maybe." I said to her.

"Well, I bet your veil will look astounding on you!" She complimented me.  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome Elsa. Now come on," she wrapped her hand around my arm and began to lead me back inside the castle, "tell me more about Jack Frost."


	15. Chapter 15

**Jack's POV***

"You ready to go see Elsa again, Jack?" North asked me as I grabbed the big snow globe he gave me yesterday and my staff. I was the early noon, and I was actually anxious to go see Elsa. North and Sandy where the only ones in North's office. Bunny was busy helping Tooth sort out the loose teeth of the children after many of the little tooth fairies became sick and weren't able to go pick up the teeth. I chuckled at the thought of them working together. I kept on having a feeling that Bunny has a crush on Tooth because he was always glad to see her and he was always around her all the time.

"Ready as I'll ever be North." I held the magic snow globe in front of my face and before I could tell it where I wanted to go, North took it from my hand.

"Sorry Jack. I don't want you to have to carry this big thing around you all the time. Here, give me magic snow globe I gave you." He held his hand out, waiting as I took mine out of the pocket of my sweater and handed it to him. He held them close together and closed his eyes, concentrating. The big snow globe began glowing at the magic dust and glitter flew out and into my snow globe. After this was done, he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Here you go! Now, you can tell your snow globe wherever you'd like to go and it will take you." He handed my snow globe back to me.

"Thanks North!" I said to him. North nodded his head at me and stood behind me as I told my snow globe to take me to Arendelle and threw it in front of me, the portal opening. I turned around to look at him. "I'll see you when I get back!" I said to him.

"Alrighty Jack. Have a great time and try not to have too much fun with the queen." He winked at me and I just rolled my eyes. I turned back to face the portal and stepped in. WIthin a few seconds I found myself back outside the castle in Arendelle.

I began making my way towards the castle, when I spotted Anna walking hand in hand with Kristoff along with a reindeer. I waved at her.

"Hey Anna and Kristoff!" I said as I made my way towards them. Anna gasped, waving her hand happily back at me.

"Hey Jack! How are you? Are you here to see Elsa?" She asked me as she practically dragged Kristoff along with her to talk to me. Once the reindeer got towards me, it kept nudging me with his nose.

" His name is Sven. He wants you to scratch his head." Kristoff said to me. I then began scratching his head. Sven seemed to be quite enjoying it.

"Yeah, I am actually here to see Elsa. Do you know where she's at?"

" She's inside the castle right now helping the maids fix lunch. Just go straight in and down the first corridor on your left and you will find her right there in the kitchen." Kristoff instructed me.

"Thanks Kristoff. I'll see you both around." I said, nodding at both of them and made my way back to the castle. I followed Kristoff's instructions and found myself in the kitchen. I spotted Elsa standing in front of a counter, mixing ingredients in a bowl with her back to me. I looked around and didn't see any of the maids around.

They've must've gone to do something else." I thought to myself. I found myself looking back at Elsa, her back still to me. I watched as she began humming a tune, holding the bowl and still mixing it in her hands.

"Let it go! Let it go!" She sang, as she danced around the kitchen with the bowl in her hands, swinging her hips. I leaned against the doorway, smiling at her.

"Wow. She's even beautiful when she sings. And cooks!" I continued to watch her dance around in place before she finally turned around and noticed me in the doorway.

"JACK!" She screamed in surprise, dropping the bowl down to the floor. She quickly grabbed some washcloths off the sink and got down on her knees and began to clean up the mess. I joined her in it.

"I'm sorry." I said to her as I reached for a washcloth. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's alright. Umm.. how long were you standing there?" She asked embarassed, biting her lip.

"Long enough to see everything." She looked down on the floor and continued to clean up. "You are a really good dancer." I complimented her. I heard her chuckle.

"Haha, thanks." She replied. After we were done cleaning up, she washed the bowl and got out the previous ingredients she had out so she could mix whatever she had again.

"What are you making?" I asked, curious.

"It's a chocolate cake for dinner tonight. Anna's been wanting one for a while now, so while she's out with Kristoff, I'll be baking it. She loves chocolate so much and so do I." She said as she began to mix the ingredients around the bowl.

"Oohh!" Was all I said. I watched as she mixed the ingredients for a while more before finally pouring it into a pan, then sliding it into the oven.

"Oh! I need to show you something!" She said to me and gestured me to come with her. I followed her up the stairs and down the same corridor we went through yesterday into a room. She walked towards the back of the room and into a closet while I stood there and looked around. I noticed a picture frame and when I took a closer look at it, it showed Elsa with Anna and Kristoff. They were all smiling and Anna was in the middle with both her arms hooked around both of their arms.

"This must be Anna's room then." I realized. I then heard Elsa come out of the closet, holding what seemed like a veil in her hands. What was she doing with it?

"Is this a veil?" I asked once she got closer to me and showed it to me. She nodded her head at me.

"Yeah. I made it." She said. My eyes widened in amazement.

"You made this?" I examined the veil. Any seamstress would be envious of the amount of detail it had on it and how beautiful it was. Elsa then explained to me how she transmuted the veil from the snowflake in the orb I had shown her yesterday. I looked back up at her who was still holding the veil with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Wow. You really are amazing Elsa."

* * *

 **Elsa's POV***

"Thanks to you, I was able to make this for Anna." I said to Jack after he was done examining the veil. "She loves this and she is saving it for when she and Kristoff get married."

"They're both getting married?" Jack asked behind me as I made my way back to Anna's closet to hang up the veil.

"Oh, he still hasn't asked her yet, but he's been giving some hints there and there every once in a while so I am sure he's going to ask her very soon." I sat down in one of Anna's chairs and so did he.

"Have you ever been engaged.. or married?" Jack asked me. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at him in shock. Did he seriously ask me that?

* * *

 **Jack's POV***

"DID I SERIOUSLY JUST ASK HER THAT?!"

* * *

 **Elsa's POV***

"I-I- I'm sorry." Jack stuttered. "I didn't mean to ask that. I don't even know why I did. I'm sorry." He scratched the back of his head and looked down at the floor. "Maybe, I should just leave and come back another day."

No! I don't want him to leave. "No no! It's alright. It's okay." He looked back up at me. "No I never have been engaged or married for that matter. I just haven't exactly had time to look for someone to marry. I'm Queen now and I have alot of responsibility with the kingdom and the village, and I have these powers.. I mean, look at me. I don't exactly think anyone wants to marry a queen with ice powers. " I looked down at my hands.

"I am." Jack said, placing his hand over mine. "And, any guy would be very lucky to have you for his wife."

I looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. I then placed my hand over his, holding it with both of my hands.

"Thank you Jack." I said to him.

 _I don't know, but I think I'm falling in love with you Jack._


	16. Chapter 16

**Jack's POV***

After that day, me and Elsa got closer. I would visit just about every single day and teach her how to better her powers every once in a while. On days that I wasn't teaching her anything, we would take strolls around the castle or around her garden. Also, with the guardians and her permission, I brought her over to my side with me one day.

"Your majesty! It is so nice for you to come and join us!" bellowed North once me and Elsa made our arrival to his workshop. All the yetis and elves stopped what they were doing and stared at Elsa. She didn't seem to notice becasue she was looking around. She was curious and looking at everything. While she was some of the yetis couldn't stop gawking at her and some of the elves gazed at her lovingly. You could pretty much see their eyes turning into heart shapes, drooling over her. One swooned once he saw her and fell off the platform of one of the machines in the workshop. Luckily, Elsa was standing under the platform at the time and managed to catch him before he hit the ground. He took one look at Elsa before passing out again.

I chuckled, taking him out of her arms and placing him into the arms of a group of elves who carried him away. Elsa giggled.

"They're really cute." She said, bending down to shake one of the elve's hands.

"Hmm." I said as I watched her greet each and every one of the elves and yetis hands who had lined up to just to shake her hand.

"Okay okay! Enough!" North said, shooing them away. "The queen is a guest and we mustn't make her feel uncomfortable by making her shake all of your hands. We can do that later. Now," he turned to Elsa and bowed down to her. "Would you like a tour your majesty?" He asked.

"Yes please." Elsa said and North began leading us around the workshop, pointing at each machine and explaining what it did and he showed us the toys that came out once they were done and how they worked. During the tour, a yeti approached us and gave Elsa a freshly painted doll with a pink dress. North examined the doll and told the yeti that Elsa would probably prefer if the dress was painted blue, which caused the yeti to throw his hands up in the air and fall flat on his back on the floor.

We all laughed and Elsa helped the yeti stand back up. She took the doll from him and thanked him. She stood on tiptoe and planted a small kiss on his cheek, causing him to turn red and pass out. Elsa looked back at us, worried.

"He'll be fine." North assured her as two yetis came and dragged the fallen yeti by his feet away from us. After we were done with our tour, North took us to his office where he offered us fruitcake, cookies, and milk while we sat in front of him as he told me and Elsa this big long story about how he became Santa Claus, how long he's been doing this, how much he loves it, etc.

* * *

 **Elsa's POV***

North went on for what seemed like forever before we noticed that it was getting dark outside.

"I better go take Elsa back to her kingdom now North. It's getting late now." Jac said as he stood up from his chair, stretching his arms and legs out before helping me stand up.

"Oh yes yes! Sorry your majesty for keeping you here so long." North said to me.

"Oh it's alright. I enjoyed my visit to your workshop. It was really wonderful." I said to him. Jack then took out his snow globe from the pocket in his sweater and led me to the center of the room. He held it in front of him and before he could say to it where he wanted to go, North stopped us.

"Oh! Wait your majesty!" He said, running towards us. "I know it's late but the Aurora lights will be appearing out in the sky in just a few minutes. Would you like to see them?"

The Auroura lights? The ones my parents always told me and Anna about and how beautiful they were?

"Oh of course! I've never seen them before but I've heard of them." I said happily. North walked me and Jack outside into the snow where we waited for the lights to appear.

"Aren't you cold Elsa?" Jack asked me. I knew he was concerned becasue it was chilly outside but it didn't seem to bother me.

"The cold never bothered me anyway." I said to him.

"I guess that's something we both have in common." He said, chuckling and looking at me. I smiled back at him. I liked how he worried about me. It was like he really did care about me.

"Aah! There they are!" pointed out North as the Aurora lights began to appear, flowing around in the sky. I walked a few feet away from North and Jack so I could get a closer look at them. The lights all shone in various colors of green, red, blue, and pink. They were so beautiful. They were just like mom and dad would describe them. Being able to see these beautiful lights made me feel so much closer to my parents and it made me miss them a whole lot more.

"I love you mom and dad."

* * *

 **Jack's POV***

I watched as Elsa stood a few feet away from us, gazing up at the Aurora lights. They really were beautiful, but my attention kept on being drawn back to Elsa. She looked beautiful underneath those amazing lights. I saw a smile form on her face and I sound found a smile being formed on mine.

"Beautiful, isn't it Jack?" North asked, snapping me from gaze.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Yeah it is beautiful." I said, looking back at the sky as the lights continued to flow around.

"I didn't mean the lights Jack." He said "I meant Elsa." My gaze went back to Elsa, who was still gazing up at the sky.

"Oh." Was all I said. She wasn't just beautiful. She was gorgeous, kind, amazing, and so much more.

"She's perfect for you Jack." North said, patting me on the back and giving me a wink. I didn't say anything back, I just kept on gazing at her, my heart beating fast.

"Yes. Yes she is."


	17. Chapter 17

Elsa's POV*

"So you're Elsa? Nice to meet you! Jack has told me alot about you." said Jamie Bennet as he shook my hand excitedly. "He practically talks about you all the time!"

It had been a few days after Jack took me to North's workshop and when he arrived to Arendelle today, he asked me if I wanted to go see his hometown today and I said yes. When we arrived, the first place he took me was to meet the first person who saw him. He was a cute little kid, about eight years old with a toothy grin.

"So, are you and Jack together?" He asked me while he sat down on the edge of his bed. I blushed, looking back at Jack whose face was also starting to get flushed.

"Haha, no Jamie," he said, rubbing the top of Jamie's hair, "we're not together. We're just friends."

"Uh huh." Jamie said, not believing him at all. "Anyway, what brings you both here today?" he asked.

"Well, I'd just thought I show Elsa around my hometown so she could see what it's like." Jack explained.

"Oh. Where do you live Elsa?"

"I live in a kingdom called Arendelle." I said

"Arendelle? Where's that at?"

"It's a place far far away from here."

"Oohh. Cool!" Was all he said. Suddenly, a little blond headed girl skipped into his room and stopped once she saw me.

"Ooohh. Pretty princess!" She said with glee as she ran around me and pulled my long cape over her. "Look! I'm a pretty princess too!"

"Mom!" whined Jamie, clearly annoyed. "Sophie's in my room again!"

"Jamie, let her stay in your room." called out a woman's voice from somewhere in the house. "She just wants to play. Besides, what are you doing that's so important that you want her out of your room?"

"Umm.." Jamie held his breath and looked at us. "I-I am cleaning?"

"Well okay." His mom called out. "Sophie, come here!" Sophie took one last look at me, hugged my leg, and turned around and skipped out of Jamie's room, saying "Pretty princess. Pretty princess!"

Once she was gone, Jamie sighed with relief. "Sorry. That was my little sister. She loves princesses, as you can tell."

"Oh, it's alright. I like her. She's adorable." I said to him.

"Hey, Jamie. I better get to showing Elsa around before it gets late. She can't be gone for so long. She has a kingdom to look out for." Jack said, poking Jamie in the leg with the end of his staff.

"Aw man!" Jamie wined. "I wanted you guys to stay a little longer so I could tell you about what I've learned in school and to show you the new toys I got for my birthday last week." He made a puppy dog face.

"Hey, once I take Elsa back to Arendelle, I'll come back and you can tell me all about school and your toys, I promise." Jack said, giving him a pat on his head.

"Okay!" Jamie said, grinning once more. "It was nice to meet you again Queen Elsa and I hope to see you again. Be safe going home!" Jamie said, hugging me. I bent down to hug him back. I liked this little boy. He was really sweet.

"Ready Elsa?" Jack asked me, standing by Jamie's window. I nodded my head a yes. He then turned his back to me and hunched over a little. What was he doing? Once he realized I wasn't coming to him, he turned back to look at me.

"Um, aren't you going to teleport us to the next place?" I asked. He chuckled.

"No, we're going to fly there."

Fly?! Wait, what? Before I could say anything else, he grabbed me and yanked me towards the window. He ghen grabbed both my arms and put them over his head so they were around his shoulders and in front of his neck. I looked back at Jamie with a horror stricken face. He could tell I was scared.

"It's okay Elsa. I was scared the first time, but it actually is pretty fun when he takes you out flying." Jamie reassured me.

"Ready?" Jack asked, a mischevious smile forming on his face.

"Wait no!" I screamed. He didn't listen and we both jumped out of Jamie's window. If we were to have been back in Arendelle, my kingdom and probably about all of our neighboring kingdoms would have heard my screams.


	18. Chapter 18

**Jack's POV***

"From now on, I think I'm just going to stick to teleportation while I'm with Elsa." I said to myself as I rubbed my ears.

"Ow! You sure can scream." I said, turning my head to face her. We were still flying over my hometown and she was holding on to me for dear life. Her eyes were still closed and her face was still frozen in a look of horror.

"Haha, yeah. I guess so." She said, embarassed.

"You know, you can open your eyes now." I said to her but she shook her head.

"Do you want me to go ahead and land?" I asked and she nodded her head, eyes still closed. I searched for a spot to land and once I found one, I began to descend back down to the ground. Once I reached the ground, I had to shake Elsa off because she still wouldn't let me go. When she saw and felt that we were back on ground, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was scary." She said to me, panting.

"You had your eyes closed the entire time." I laughed.

"Well.. yeah. Where are we at now?" She asked me once she got her breathing under control and looked around. I had taken her to the pond where I was brought back by the Man in the Moon.

"This is where I became Jack Frost." I said, making my way towards it. She followed closely behind me, gazing at the water. I sat down on the edge of a rock that was perched just a few inches above the water and made some room so Elsa could sit down also.

"So, this is where you-" She stopped talking and looked down. I knew that was a hard question for her to ask because she probably didn't want me to get upset.

"Yeah. This is where I died saving my little sister." I said to her. "It's okay for you to ask me, Elsa. You can ask me anything." I said, reaching over and grabbing her hand to give it a little squeeze. Instead of that, she held on to my hand.

"I'm sorry." She said to me. I gave her hand a light squeeze to reassure her.

"So, when you said you were 318 years old, you are immortal right?" She asked me. I nodded my head a yes. "Oh. So, you'd probably wouldn't be able to be with someone who isn't immortal?"

I looked at her with a small smile.

" Wow. She actually asked me that." I thought to myself. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't really exactly know," I replied, "I've never been with anyone before."

"Oh. Were you in love with anyone before you became Jack Frost?" She asked me. I thought it over. I had never been in love with anyone at all before. The only ones who I really loved were my mother and little sister. They were the only two important people who I had loved with all my heart.

"No. I wasn't." I said to her.

"Have you ever fallen in love with anyone now?" She asked. Another question. How was I going to asnwer that? I didn't exactly want to tell her how I felt about her right now. It seemed like the time still wasn't right.

"No." I lied.

"Oh." Was her only response. I could detect a hint of disappointment in it. I leaned my head against hers and she did the same. We sat like that for a while, gazing at the pond water with our legs dangling off the edge of the rock. Suddenly an idea came to mind.

"Have you ever been ice skating before?" I asked her, giving her shoulder a little nudge with mine. She looked up at me with a huge smile on her face.

"I have before actually." She replied. I nodded my head at the pond.

"Would you like to ice skate with me?" I asked her.

"Of course!" She exclaimed, practically jumping up in the air. "I'd like to." I helped her stand up on the edge of the rock and with the end of staff, I gently touched the water and we both watched as it quickly froze over.

"Don't you think someone might see us or wonder why there is a frozen pond in the middle of summer?" she questioned me, nodding at the pond. I shook my head.

"Over here, the only way anyone can ever see me is if they believe in me. I'm thinking it must be the same with you here. And, if I do here anyone coming, I can just unfreeze the pond as quickly as I froze it."

"Oh okay. Oh! Wait. We can't skate without ice skates." she said, and she pointed at both our feets, magic shooting out of her finger and swirling around our feet, finally disappearing once we had ice skating shoes on.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, bending down to examine my ice skates. They looked just like the ones I saw Jamie and his friends wearing last winter while they were ice skating, except the blades were dark blue. I looked at Elsa's and she still had the same shoes on, except they had white blades on the bottom.

Once I stood up, I held my hand out to her, waiting for her to take my hand. When she did, we both slowly stepped on the frozen ice. We glided together, hand in hand, feeling the warm breeze brush against our faces. I looked over at her and she had her eyes closed and a smile on her face. I then slowly let go of her hand I watched as the gracefully glided over the ice, dancing and twirling around. I didn't move from my spot because I was just so intrigued by her, by her gracefullness.. by her beauty.

"I'm in love with you Elsa." I quietly said. She stopped skating and looked back at me.

"Did you say something Jack?" She asked. Oh crud! Did she hear me? I shook my head at her.

"No. I didn't say anything." I said. She then glided over to me and grabbed both my hands, pulling me on the ice along with her.

"Come on then! Skate with me." She exclaimed. We skated around together, twirling around, and just talking and laughing amongst ourselves. After having been ice skating for a long while, we decided it was time for me to take her home. I got off the ice first, Elsa following closely behind.

Suddenly, I heard her give out a scream, and I quckly turned around and saw she had slipped and was falling back. Reacting quickly, I wrapped my hands around her falling body and managed to stop her from falling.

"Are you alright?" I asked, worried.

"Yeah. I'm alright." She said, panting, staring into my eyes. I couldn't stop myself from looking into her eyes either. She then slowly wrapped her arms around my back, pulling me into an embrace and we both held each other 'till the moon began shining down on us, signaling it was already night time.


	19. Chapter 19

The grand clock in the middle of the square in town began chiming at the stroke of midnight. All seemed peaceful and well. The moon was still shining bright in the sky, shining down at the town and at the still frozen pond. Suddenly, dark magic dust began to swirl around in the center of it, swirling faster and faster 'till it finally vanished, revealing a tall, dark figure. It stepped out on the still frozen pond and twisted his body, popping his back and cracking his knuckles.

" ** _Oh finally I am out of that dreadful hole!"_ ** He exclaimed. He took a step forward but stopped before he slipped. " ** _What? A frozen pond in the middle of summer_**?" He put a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. A vision of Jack and Elsa ice skating earlier came into his mind. His lips formed an evil smile.

 _ **"Well well. It seems Jack Frost has a little friend. Hmmm.. A very beautiful friend. And what's this?"** _ He said, the vision changing to Jack and Elsa in an embrace. **_"Oh my. It seems my dear Jack is in love with this girl. Too bad this isn't going to last long."_ ** The vision vanished and he opened his eyes back up, feeling something gently nudge his arm. He looked over and it was a Nightmare. He glared at it.

 ** _"Do you honestly expect me to forgive you and the others for trapping me in my lair?!"_ ** He yelled, raising an arm to hit. The Nightmare neighed and winced, awaiting it's master's hit. He put his hand down and gently rubbed the Nightmare's nose. _**"Oh, but I could never stay mad at my own creation**_." He cooed.

 ** _"Right now, we must save our strength for when we meet our friends again."_ ** He said, continuing to pet the Nightmare's nose, and leading it away from the pond. He stopped walking and looked up at the moon.

" Oh Mannie, my dear friend. So nice to see you after such a long time." He said to it. **_"What?"_ ** He said, acting as if the moon spoke back to him. **_"You thought I was defeated? Oh no no no Mannie. You and the guardians didn't exactly expect me, Pitch Black, to stay in the dark forever.. did you?"_**


	20. Chapter 20

Right after Pitch disappeared in front of Mannie, he decided to alert the guardians as soon as possible. The first one whom he notified, was North. North was in his kitchen, eating cookies and drinking milk as a late night snack. After he was done, he made his way through his workshop to make sure everything was in order for the next day. As he neared his giant globe that was in front of his desk on the balcony, he stopped in his tracks. One of the windows was open and shining through it was Mannie.

"Oh goodnight Man in Moon! How are you doing this wonderful evening?" North asked with delight. His face quickly changed into a look of fear. "What? Pitch?! He's back?!" North quickly grabbed the switch on the desk, twisted it, and watched as the Aurora Lights appeared in the dark sky, signaling the guardians.

* * *

 **Jack's POV***

 ***15 minutes later***

"What?! What do you mean Pitch is back?" shouted Bunny while North paced back and forth, telling them what Mannie told him.

"As Man in Moon said, he saw Pitch appear at the pond at Jack's hometown." North told him, giving me a quick glance. "And Jack, there is something else you should know. Man in Moon thinks that Pitch might be after Elsa."

My head snapped up. "What? After her? But why? What does he want from her?" I asked with a tone of fear and worry in his voice. I couldn't let anything happen to her. North shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know Jack. That's what Man in Moon and me don't know."

"Well then, what do we do?" asked Tooth.

"In the meantime, we will need you, Jack, to take care of Elsa and watch over her while we try to figure out what it is that Pitch wants from her." North explained.

"That shouldn't be too hard for him." Bunny smirked. I glared at him and Tooth punched his shoulder. "Bunny!" she said.

"Ow! That actually hurt Tooth." Bunny said, rubbing his shoulder. " You, um, you look cute when you're mad." He softly said to her. Tooth looked at him surprised.

"Oh. Well thank you Bunny." she said to him and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. Sandy, who was standing next to them, put his hands over his mouth in surprise. I rolled my eyes at them.

" _ **Oh, just date already!"**_ My inner wanted to shout at them. I looked back at North who was shaking his head at them, a small smile on his face, before he turned back to me.

"Jack, go on back to Arendelle and take care of Elsa. Report back to us every now and then to see how everything is going with her and the kingdom." I nodded my head in agreement and took out my magic snow globe. I threw it out in front of me and the portal opened up.

As I was getting ready to step in, North put a hand on my shoulder.

"And Jack. Be careful." He said to me. "Man in Moon said that he also has a feeling Pitch wants to come after you as well."


	21. Chapter 21

**Elsa's POV***

I woke up late at night to the sound of what sounded like tapping against my windows. I quickly sat up in bed, trying to control my scared breathing and the only thing I could hear was my heart pounding in my ears.

 _Tap, tap, tap_. I heard the noise again coming from my windows. I grabbed my blanket and pulled it around me, slowly getting out of my bed and making my way towards the windows. As I got near the windows, with my hand floating just near the knobs, I heard a voice call out from outside.

"Elsa! It's me, Jack! Are you alright?" I heard him say. I let out a sigh of relief. But, to be sure it was him, I slightly peeked out my window and saw him floating just in front of it with his staff in one hand. He looked worried. I opened my window and he flew in there so fast, he was accompanied by a strong gust of wind which about tore my window down.

As I closed my window, I felt arms wrap themselves around my waist tightly. I stood there, frozen.

"I'm so glad you're alright." I heard Jack tell me from behind me. I gently smiled and held his hands. I suddenly felt his body stiffen and he yanked his arms away from me, an embarrassed look on his face.

"I-I'm sorry!" He stuttered, rubbing his hair nervously. "I am just really happy you're alright."

I chuckled at him. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?' I asked. He opened his mouth to say something, but he immediately shut it back again.

"Um, I just wanted to check up on you.. just to be sure on how you're doing." He said to me. I could tell something was bothering him. He looked uneasy, like he did want to tell me something but, for some reason, he couldn't. I wanted to question him what was wrong but I didn't. I didn't know if it would bother him if I did, but I didn't want to take the chances at having him be mad at me.

"I know this may sound like a weird question, but would it be okay if I stayed in the castle with you?" He said as he looked down at the floor. I cocked an eyebrow at him. That kind of was a weird question. Was he having some trouble back at home or with the guardians?

"Um.. sure you can stay. May I ask why?" I said to him, as I walked with him out of my room and down the corridor. He seemed to think about it for a while.

"I would just like to spend some more time with you, if that's alright?" He asked me. I blushed and bent my head down to hide it.

"He wants to spend more time with me!" I thought to myself. Maybe it was just so he could be able to teach me more about my powers, but whatever the reason was, I didn't exactly care as long as I was with him.

"It's alright with me Jack." I said to him, smiling. Finally we reached one of the many guest rooms in the castle and I opened it up for him.

"No one has been in this room in such a long time but I had the maids change the sheets and clean it just about every two weeks." I explained to him as I showed him his room.

"I like it." Jack said, looking around. "Thank you Elsa."

"No problem Jack." I said as I began to leave the room with my hand on the doorknob, "Like we've said, if you, or the guardians, ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask us."

"Thank you." Jack said again, slowly stepping towards the door. "I'll see you in the morning. Have a goodnight Elsa."

"Have a goodnight Jack." I said to him, looking back at him one last time before the door closed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Jack's POV***

After Elsa left me in my room, I didn't fall asleep immediately. I lay awake on my back with my hands behind me head, staring at the ceiling in the dark room. The only light that there was coming from the moonlight shining outside the window.

I was going to tell Elsa about Pitch, but I had to think about it before I were to tell her. In the end, I couldn't tell her because even though she has a right to know, I could not tell her because I didn't want to upset her and cause her to become scared again and possibly put the entire kingdom through another eternal winter storm, or worse, she could accidentally hurt someone and isolate herself even more.

 _"What the heck does Pitch want with Elsa?"_ I thought to myself, remembering what North said to me. "I don't care what it is. I'm not letting him anywhere near her! I'm not going to let him hurt her!" I promised myself this. There was absolutely no way I was going to let Pitch hurt the one who I love.

I then shifted myself on my side in bed, facing towards the door and away from the window. I thought about Elsa and within a few minutes, I fell asleep dreaming of her.


	23. Chapter 23

**One year later**

* * *

 **Jacks' POV***

"Jack! Come on out! You've been hiding for about two hours and I give up! You win!" called out Elsa's voice from down below. I snickered. Me and Elsa had been playing hide and seek today in the forest near the castle and decided to hide where I didn't think she'd ever look; at the highest branch on a tree.

"Well since you don't want to come out, I'm just going to go on ahead and walk back to the castle!" she shouted as she stomped away, her green cape waving behind her. I stretched my arms out and quietly floated back down to the ground in front of the tree I was in. Careful not to make any noise that will alarm her to my presence, I tip toed behind her. I got more and more closer to her I decided to scare her. I was about five feet away from her with my arms raised above my head and getting my scare face on, she stopped in her tracks.

"Jack," she said, "I know you're behind me."

Huh? How did she know I was right behind her? Before I could open my mouth to speak, she quickly jumped back around to face me and blasted me with her ice. I managed to react in time to quickly duck down and land on my stomach on the ground. I glanced behind me and saw spikes made out of ice protruding from a tree just ten feet behind me. Whoa! I glanced back at Elsa who held a snowy orb in both hands and proceeded to blast them at me. I jumped up into the air with my staff in my hand, floating just above Elsa. She then began to make another orb in her hand and aimed it right at me. When she threw it at me, I took my staff and hit it, making it bounce back towards her. I heard her scream and watched as she quickly made a frozen ice wall, the orb shattering against it.

The ice wall then melted back down and Elsa stepped forward.

"Alright Jack! Where are you now?" she shouted. I was actually hiding behind the tree that was just behind her. Quietly, I stepped out from behind it, one arm holding my staff while the other was just behind my back, holding a snowball. I then threw it at the back of her head.

"Right behind ya!" I yelled as she turned to look at me with a shocked expression on her face, her hands holding the back of her head where I had hit her. I made another snowball in just a second and threw it at her again, this time hitting her on the shoulder.

"Ow!" she cried out, grabbing her shoulder.

"Snowball fight!" I yelled and proceeded to make as many snowballs as I could, throwing them at her as she tried to duck or cover herself from being hit. Once I was done, she stood there, still covering her face and shaking.

"Oh man! Did I hurt her?" I thought to myself as I stepped closer to her. "Elsa? Are you alright?" I reached out for her, but stopped once I heard her giggle. She then waved her hands around in front of her and raised them above her, holding a huge snowball that was bigger than me! Before I had time to react and turn around, she threw it at me with such force that I flew back along with it for many many feet.

I laid down on the grass for what seemed like forever, panting and trying to get my breathing under control and trying to also process what just happened. I then heard footsteps approaching looked up to see Elsa looking down at me with a smile on her face and her hand reaching down towards me. I smirked at her and took her hand, helping me stand up.

"I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" Elsa asked me once I was up on my two feet, still slightly shaking. I shook my head at her.

"Nope. Not too much, haha." I responded.

"So, how did I do?" She asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You did great. You're getting better and better, although I hate to tell you this, you'll never be as great as me." I smirked at her and gave her a big grin, only to be greeted with snowball hit to the face that about knocked me back down to the ground.

"What was that again?" She asked, her hands on her hips and giving me a smirk.

"Okay okay, maybe a bit better than me." I admitted. She laughed and hugged me.

It has been exactly one year since we both met. One wonderful year for her, but one worrisome year for me. Ever since Pitch came back, I didn't do nothing but worry about her day and night for fear that he could turn up at any minute and harm her. Every day we would go out some place, I would be by her side every step of the way because that is how much I worried about her. We spent most of our time together at Arendelle or in Bunny or Tooth's realm. I couldn't take her to mine, North, and Sandy's realm because I was afraid that Pitch would be able to sense her presence there since he is in the same realm as the three of us. But if I did, it was only for a little while then after that, we'd go back to Arendelle.

So far, we haven't heard or seen anything that could indicate Pitch was getting ready to attack. There was that day that children from all over the world were having uncontrollable Nightmares and that was the exact same day that Elsa was going to throw Anna her birthday party. I told Elsa I was so sorry but I had to leave because it was important I'd see the guardians. She understood and before I left, I told her to save some cake for me. As soon as I got back to my hometown, the Nightmares seemed to vanish as soon as the guardians and I arrived. We knew that meant that it was a warning from Pitch and that he was going to strike soon.

I then went back to Arendelle as fast as I could and I found everyone safe and sound. Elsa actually got a cold during Anna's birthday party and with each sneeze, she made hundreds of cute little snowmen that took it upon themselves to call me "Daddy." Whenever they'd call me that, Elsa would blush embarrassingly and turn away.

During the times I spent with her, I would help her with controlling her powers and using them to defend herself. She's gotten a whole lot better as you can tell. She's gotten stronger as the months have passed. And, I've fallen even more in love with her. And I had decides that today was the day I was going to finally let her know how I feel about her.


	24. Chapter 24

" _ **It's time**_." he said as he stroked his Nightmare's flowy mane from where he sat in his throne. _**"Soon, everyone's' dreams will be replaced with nothing but fear."**_ He stopped stroking his Nightmare, got up from his throne, and began to walk around his place. There was cages where the tooth fairies had been held still hanging from the ceiling, empty, but soon, they wouldn't be. His globe that was in the middle of his room glowed, indicating all the children that were having dreams.

" ** _Look at all the children around the world and their precious little dreams."_** He cooed, touching the globe. " _ **Well, too bad that won't last for long because soon my Nightmares will take over those cute little dreams!"** _ He cackled, 'causing some of the Nightmares to step back in fear.

 _ **"And soon, I will have my revenge against the guardians, especially Jack. I am going to get him where it hurts the most, his heart.**_ " He said, clenching his fists. He then turned back to his Nightmares and got on top of one.

 _ **"First stop, Arendelle. We're going to pay a little visit to Queen Elsa."** _ He said with a sly smile on his face as the black sand began to swirl around him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ooohhh! Another cliffhanger! Sorry for the short chapter guys, but thanks to everyone for their favorites, follows, and reviews. I love working on this story as much as you guys love to read it. Please don't forget to write down your reviews, favs, and follows. Thank you all!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Elsa's POV***

"So Jack, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked him as we walked around the garden. After our practice earlier today, he was acting nervous, like he wanted to tell me something but I didn't know what it was. He stopped near the blue rose, turned on his heel to face me.

"Elsa, we've known each other for about a year, right?" he asked, a small blush starting to form on his cheeks. I nodded my head.

"Well, I- um..t-this is kinda hard for me to say.." he stammered, his face flushing beet red.

"Yes? What is it Jack?" I asked, taking a step towards him. He looked like he was getting ready to step back away from me, but instead he stepped forward as well, almost closing the space between us. We were now barely even an inch apart. I waited for him to continue what he was going to say, but he didn't. Instead, he reached back up towards my hair, tucking my bang behind my ear. I started to get goosebumps from his warm touch. He then let his hand fall to my face, cupping my cheek.

My heart was now starting to beat fast, and I could swear I heard his beating as well. He leaned down forward towards my lips, his eyes closing. I closed mine as well. I wanted to kiss him so badly as well. I wanted to feel his lips pressed towards mine. Time seemed to stop instantly. It was quiet all around us, like as if it was just us two in the whole world, and you know what? I actually wouldn't mind that.

"ELSA!" We heard Anna yell with the accompanying noise of the castle doors that led to the garden slamming open. Both our eyes flew open and we immediately stepped away from each other and looked towards the direction of where we could hear Anna. I then saw her running towards us, her dress gathered up in her arms so she could run.

"Elsa! Elsa!" She continued yelling.

"What?! What's going on Anna? Is everything alright?" I asked, worried. Did something happen with her and Kristoff? Was there an emergency in the castle or in the village? She finally reached us, gasping for air.

"Elsa! Prince.. here.. in castle..without..notifying.." she said in between gasps. She was bent down at the waist with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Anna, slow down." Jack coaxed her, helping her stand back up straight. After about a minute, she finally got her breathing under control.

"Elsa!" she yelled once more, grabbing me by the shoulders." A prince is here! Prince Dylan from the Northern Isles is here!"

My eyebrows furrowed. "Prince Dylan? I've never even heard of him before."

"Yeah neither have I! He just showed up outside the castle a few minutes ago without sending any notification that he was coming!"

I looked back at Jack and he looked back at me.

"I have to attend to this. We can talk later if you like?" I said to him.

"Sure. Go ahead." He said to me. I mouthed a thank you and let Anna practically drag me back into the castle. When we got inside, I quickly looked back and saw he was slowly walking behind us. I turned back, and blushed, remembering our "almost" kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

**Jack's POV***

I walked behind Anna and Elsa, flustered that I was so dang close to telling her how I felt about her and kissing her 'till Anna almost burst in on us. I felt like hitting myself on the head.

Why couldn't I have told her faster without getting so dang nervous?! Why, why, why?!

Anna and Elsa reached the entrance before I did. When I did, I let some space between me and Elsa. It felt a little awkward now for some reason.

I then felt fingertips brush my back and I looked next to me, Elsa smiling at me reassuringly. I smiled back at her. Now, it didn't feel as awkward as it did before.

"I'd like to introduce Prince Dylan from the Northern Isles!" bellowed one of the castle servants, bowing down before Anna and Elsa before moving away to let the visitor come closer.

There was a black carriage with purple curtains in the middle being drawn by two white horses. On each side of the carriage were two guards. They had black armor on them to protect them in any case of danger and they too as well rode white horses. What kind of got to me was that their expressions were blank, as if they were being controlled or something.

They continued to make their way towards us till they were only a mere few feet away before stopping. Then, one of the guards jumped off his horse and opened the carriage door, letting the prince out.

"Thank you Aarto." I heard him say, patting him on the shoulder. His guard nodded his head before walking back to his horse and jumping back on it. The Prince then graciously strode towards Anna and Elsa. He had short, wavy, dark hair that blew gracefully in the wind. He had on a black formal suit on that had gold aiguillette on it. His black suit also had gold and purple design patterns on it. Along with it, he wore purple trousers. He also wore black boots that went along with the suit. But his eyes were what bugged me a lot and I didn't know why. They were blue, nothing major or anything, but when he looked at me and smiled crookedly, I felt like as if I had seen him somewhere before but I didn't know where.

He bowed down before Anna and Elsa gracefully. When he stood back up, he lightly grabbed Elsa's hand and bent down to kiss it. My hand clenched my staff tighter. I felt like I was going to explode with anger. I wanted him away from Elsa. If it had been possible, you would've been able to see smoke fuming from my ears.

"Good evening Queen Elsa. My name is Prince Dylan. I've been wanting to meet you for some time now."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks everyone again for leaving your reviews! To those who I've written back to, sorry if it goes straight to PM. I'm still trying to figure it out because I haven't been on this site for quite a while and I don't know if it's supposed to do that, but thank you again for your reviews, and please don't forget to Favorite and Follow my story! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Elsa's POV***

"Good evening to you as well Prince Dylan." I said, slowly taking my hand out from his grasp and bowing down before him. When I stood back up, I took a closer look at him. He was very handsome. He could probably marry anyone he wanted to right on the spot! His dark hair flew along with the wind and his eyes were so blue that they looked like you could just jump in and swim in those blue pools of his. He also had on a very nice prince formal suit.

"Please, just call me Dylan." He said, smiling at me, shining his pearly whites at me. His voice was deep and husky, though soothing. Beside him stood Anna who was looking at me with a big grin on her face and Jack, who couldn't seem to stop staring at Dylan with an angry, confused look on his face, as if he knew something about him but he didn't know what it was and it was bothering him.

"I'm sorry for not contacting you to tell you that I was coming. I was just so eager to meet you that I didn't send out a message about my visit."

"Oh it's alright. Um, would you like to come inside and join us for supper Dylan?" I asked him, trying not to make this too awkward.

"Why yes Queen Elsa. I'd love too. Just let me help my guards find a place for our horses to stay at in the meantime." He said, walking back to his horse and petting its nose.

"Oh sure! We have a stable near the side of the castle where we keep our horses. Let my friend Arden show you where it's at." I beckoned to one of my servants to join Dylan and his guards and he led the way to the stable. When they were out of earshot, Anna skipped towards me, squealing.

"Oh my gosh Elsa, he is so handsome! But well of course he can't compete with my Kristoff, but he is very good looking!" She said, looking back to make sure they didn't hear us. "What do you think he's here for anyway?"

"He's alright Anna." I said to her. "I also would like to know what he's here for. I still think it seems weird that he didn't send out a message or something to notify us that he was coming."

"Yeah. It is." Added Jack all of a sudden. He still had that angry confused look on his face.

"Jack," I said, reaching out to him. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" He said, shaking his head. "Yeah, I'm alright. I just remembered I had to speak to the Guardians about something."

"Oh okay. I understand." I said to him. He took out his snow globe, whispered to it, then threw it out in front of him. When he did, a portal opened. I looked at Anna and her eyes were huge and wide, with her jaw looking like as if it was going to drop down to the ground any minute. Before he stepped in, he took one last look at me.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." And then, he was gone.


	28. Chapter 28

**Jack's POV***

"So that's Prince Dylan, eh?" North said as he brushed his beard with his hand like he was thinking.

"Yeah, that's him" I said, rolling my eyes. I had arrived at North's place not too long ago with all the guardians there, and I told them about Dylan.

North immediately pulled out his snow globe, whispered "Show me Prince Dylan" and placed it in the middle of his table. It quickly produced a holographic image of him at Elsa's castle. He was helping Elsa set up the table for supper. They accidentally bumped into each other and after they both apologized, she continued to set up the table while his gaze followed her. The way he kept looking at her with that smile on his face made me feel uncomfortable and jealous at the same time. I felt like jumping into the picture and rearranging that smile of his!

"And he's from the Northern Isles?" Asked Bunny. I nodded my head.

"Yup."

"He is quite handsome." commented Tooth.

Sandy, Bunny, and I both snapped our heads in her direction with disbelieving looks on our faces.

"What?" Tooth asked.

"He is not that good looking!" I snapped at her, pointing my staff at Dylan's hologram.

"Jack is right! He is so not good looking! I mean, I thought that you thought I was handsome!" whined Bunny. Sandy and I both rolled our eyes at him.

"Aww! My Bunny is jealous?" Tooth cooed as she flew around Bunny for a second before flying behind him and putting her arms around his neck, leaning her head against his. Bunny's cheeks turn slightly red, blushing. He then pouted and crossed his arms.

"Yes Bunny is jealous." He said, turning his head away from her. She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, which only made him turn even more scarlet red.

"Oh, would you both stop it?" I said with disgust as they began to give each other kisses.

"Aw! What's wrong Frost? Jealous that you don't have someone to kiss?" Bunny said with a sly smile on his face. I rolled my eyes at him. I'm pretty sure he wanted to make even more fun of me because I took forever to try to kiss Elsa, and I still hadn't had the chance to do it. I mean, I would've if Anna hadn't interrupted us if Mr. I'm All Perfect Prince hadn't shown up!

"So, what is it about Prince Dylan that provokes you, Jack?" North questioned me.

"I don't know what it is exactly. But, I feel like I have seen him before somewhere." I just couldn't shrug off that weird feeling I had. I glanced back at the holographic image that of him. It had frozen on him as he was smiling at Elsa. "But, whatever it is about him, I do not like it! Not one bit!"


	29. Chapter 29

**Elsa's POV***

"So what exactly are your duties over at the Kingdom of the Northern Isles, Prince Dylan?" I asked, looking up from my baked spaghetti to see what his answer was.

"Please, call me Dylan." He said with a small smile. "And my duties are to help and attend royal occasions that are held throughout the year at the kingdom and at our neighboring kingdoms. I casually go on oversea trips to other kingdoms with my father, as you may know him, King Anton. I even help out in the village with my brother, Edvard, and my sisters."

"Oh, that's nice!" said Anna gleefully with her mouth full of spaghetti. Dylan, Kristoff, who had joined us for supper, and I both chuckled at Anna. Kristoff grabbed a napkin and cleaned the spaghetti sauce off of Anna's face, making her blush and giggle at him.

"So, are you next in line for the throne or is it your brother?" I asked Dylan.

"My brother is. He is also to wed Princess Eleonora from the Easter Isles this coming fall."

"Princess Eleonora? Really? She is like the most beautiful princess in the kingdom there!" Anna said. "Her skin is beautifully tan and she has the most perfect dark hair I've ever seen!

"Of course she is, but she isn't as beautiful as your lovely sister Elsa." Dylan said looking back at me, and causing me to almost choke on my lemonade. Dylan quickly jumped up from his chair and ran around the table and once he reached me, he patted me gently on the back. Anna and Kristoff also jumped up from their seats and ran over to me.

"Are you alright Queen Elsa?" He asked, worried. I kept coughing for a little bit, before I finally managed to clear my throat.

"Yeah." I said hoarsely. "Thank you."

"Are you sure Elsa?" Anna asked me. I reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a small squeeze. I nodded my head at her, reassuring her that I was okay.

Suddenly, a huge bright light shone on the other side of the table, blinding us. All of us covered our eyes because the light was too bright for us to bear to look at it. I then heard a familiar noise and the bright light disappeared. I dropped my hand away from my eyes and saw that it was Jack.

"Jack!" I shouted with excitement. I was really happy to see him. He smiled back at me and opened his mouth as if to say something, but stopped, his smile disappearing. He was looking at Dylan. I looked up at him, and he still had his hand on my shoulder. He was staring back at Jack. I looked back at him and I noticed he was clenching his staff tighter. He was also staring back at Dylan. I looked at his face and I saw that his eyes looked like they held anger and hatred towards him.

To break the awkward silence, I got up from my chair and ran to the other side of the table where Jack was standing. Once I reached him, I opened my arms to welcome him and we hugged each other. You could pretty much say I practically jumped into his arms. We hugged for what seemed like forever. I knew Dylan, Anna, and Kristoff were probably staring at us right now, but at that moment, I didn't care. I just wanted Jack to hold me forever. When we finally did let go, I looked at his face and I saw that his eyes were much softer than they were before and he was smiling at me. I loved his smile.

"How are you?" He asked me.

"Oh, I'm doing alright. Anna, Kristoff, and I were just discussing with Dylan about him and his kingdom." Jack looked back at Dylan who was still standing at the same spot he was earlier.

"Hn." He said.

Now it really was getting awkward the way the whole entire room was silent. Anan and Kristoff were still standing on the other side of the table next to Dylan, who was still staring back at Jack, and he who was doing the same thing. The way they both looked at each other, it's like they both do know each other but not in the good way. To break the silence, I suggested something to Jack.

"Hey Jack. Do you think you can take me outside so we can practice a little more on skills?" I asked him. Jack nodded his head.

"We sure can." He said, looking grateful that I was wanting to be with him. I turned to Anna, Kristoff, and Dylan.

"Anna, you and Kristoff can go ahead and go home. You may take as much food as you like." I said to them with Anna nodding her head. "And, don't eat too much of the chocolate cake. Make sure you leave me some." I said with a chuckle. She grinned back at me and Kristoff silently shook his head with a smile on his face. I then looked at Dylan. "And Dylan, it really was a pleasure to meet you. Really! You may come visit us any time, just please make sure you send a notice first next time. Thank you!" I said to him as both Jack and I made our way to the door that led outside to the castle garden.

"Actually," Dylan spoke, making all of us stop in our tracks, "I also came here because I wanted to meet you and mostly because I wanted to show you something. Something that I think someone, who can control Ice and Snow, can understand..."

 _What did he mean by that?_


	30. Chapter 30

**Jack's POV***

"What is it exactly that you want to show us Dylan?" I asked him with spite in my voice. I really was getting tired of the kid even though I had only known him for about a few hours.

"Well, I would like to show both you and Elsa something very important. May I?" He asked, wanting to see if we'd let him come. I looked back at Elsa and she looked back at me.

"Do you want him to come with us?" I whispered softly to her.

"I-I'm not sure." She stammered. "But, if he does have something important to show us, we should let him." She quickly glancing over her shoulder at him then back at me. "Maybe it's something that he really needs our help with and maybe we're the only ones that can help him."

I really didn't exactly want him to come with us or even be anywhere near us, but I also couldn't refuse to help anyone who needed it.

"Fine." I said, letting out a sigh. "He may come with us."

"Thank you Jack." Elsa said, grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze. She then turned back around and motioned for Dylan to come along with us, including Anna and Kristoff. As soon as we all got together, we made our way towards the garden.

Once we arrived there, we all turned to face Dylan, awaiting what it was he had to tell or show us. He made his way up ahead of us, looking around the garden, looking like he was trying to find a perfect spot for himself. He finally found one and turned around to face us.

" Thank you for letting me come along with you all." Dylan said. "As I was saying earlier, I had a reason to come to Arrendelle. I had heard rumors about you Elsa, the queen who can control ice and snow, and I just had to come and see you for myself. I just wanted to be sure, and hope, that I wasn't the only one.. And, I really, really, need to show you all this." He then looked down at his feet and balled up his fists. As his grip got tighter, his fists started emitting a bright grayish blue glow. We all stepped back.

 _"What was he doing?"_ I wondered. He then suddenly snapped his head back up and threw his hands up into the air. We all watched as the rays that shot out of his hands swirled around the air before colliding, like fireworks. Within seconds, snow gently started to fall down on us.

"Wow!" cried out Anna as she twirled around underneath the snowflakes. Kristoff held a hand out to catch a snowflake while he kept his eye on Anna to make sure she didn't fall or anything from all the twirling she was doing. I too held my hand out and let a snowflake fall onto my palm. I looked at it and saw how delicate it looked, like the ones I made.

"Oh my!" I heard Elsa gasp, as she shakingly held a hand out to catch a snowflake. It slowly, gracefully drifted onto her open palm. She looked at it with wide open eyes before turning to look at Dylan, slowly making her way towards him. "Y-You can control ice and snow as well?" She asked him with shock in her voice.

He nodded his head, smiling at her. "Yes, Queen Elsa." he then came closer to her and held her hands in between his. My hand clenched my staff so tight that my knuckles turned even whiter than they were. I couldn't stand him even being near her, much less touching her. I then quickly got in between them, facing Dylan with my back to Elsa, breaking the physical contact they had. I heard Elsa gasp behind me, but I ignored it, instead I continued to face Dylan.

"Is there a problem, Jack?" Dylan asked me, a smirk on his face.

"Actually, there is! Something isn't right about you, and I'm going to find out what it is!" I hissed under my breath.

"Jack? What 's wrong?" Elsa asked behind me. Shooting one last glare at Dylan, I turned back around to face Elsa now, and grabbed her by the arm and led her away from Dylan and Anna and Kristoff.

"Jack, why did you act like that towards Dylan?" Elsa asked me, with a hint of what seemed to be anger in her voice.

"Elsa, you have to listen to me. There is something very dangerous about Dylan and I do not trust him at all!" I said to her, trying so hard not to raise my voice.

"What do you mean?" She asked me confused.

"There is just something really wrong with him that bothers me."

"Wrong? Wrong as in him having ice powers just like you and me? Is that what you consider "wrong?'"I have the same powers he has and so do you! Do you think there is something wrong with me because of that?" She asked angrily. The air around us began to get cooler and the wind began to pick up. In just a few seconds, snow began to swirl all around us. It swirled faster and faster as the seconds went by. That's when I knew that I had made her mad. Her powers were connected to her emotions, and I had just ticked her off, even though I never meant to.

"What? No! That's not what I meant!" I wanted to whack my forehead with my staff. I really should've picked my words more carefully.

"Then what is it?" She asked me, the snow still swirling around us, but even faster and harder this time.

"I-I- I don't know. I just can't really tell you at the moment."

"Why can't you tell me?!"

"Because, I'm trying to protect you right now and-" I began to say but she cut me off.

"Protect me from what? From actually having contact with someone who has the same powers I do, much less any other person, and who could actually tell me what's more to them? Is that it?" She demanded. The wind was starting to get real gusty now, making that tiny snowflakes swirl more and more faster around us.

I sighed, closed my eyes, and looked down at the snowy ground. I just couldn't tell her. I couldn't tell her about Pitch because I knew that if I did, there was a possibility she might get scared and possibly loose control of her powers once again, and also run away, and I didn't want to lose her the way Anna almost did.

"I just can't tell you. Not yet." I said, continuing to look down at the ground. We both stood there for about a minute with the wind blowing the snow all around us. Suddenly, I heard Anna call out to Elsa.  
"Elsa! Please stop!" I heard her cry out.  
"Listen to her Elsa!" I heard Dylan cry out as well. "Don't let this go on any longer!"

The wind suddenly receded and the snowflakes disappeared. I watched her feet disappear from my line of view as she walked away from me. I slowly looked over my shoulder and watched her walk back towards Anna and Kristoff. She wrapped her arms around Anna in a hug and cupped her face.

"Are you both alright?" She asked Anna. Anna nodded in response.

"A little cold, but we'll be fine Elsa, really." She said to her. Elsa hugged her one more time and patted Kristoff on the shoulder. She then walked towards Dylan who stood there waiting for her.

"I'm sorry about that. It's just that I lost control of my powers and I didn't mean what just happened." She said to him. He looked at me then back at her.

"It's alright. I'm alright." He then put an arm around Elsa and began to lead her back to the castle. "You shouldn't be around someone who's going to make you lose control of them or of anything. You should be around someone who will make sure they won't ever try to anger you like what he just did, and as for your powers, I know he's taught you how to control them from what you've told me, but I can help you control them even better." Was the last I heard him say to her before his voice trailed off as they began to walk even further away from me.

Then, both Anna and Kristoff approached me.

"Jack, I'm sorry about what just happened. It's just that I think Elsa just needs some time to herself right now. Just give her a few days and she'll be back to her normal happy self. You'll see." She said, giving me a small smile. I nodded my head. Maybe I was being a little possessive towards Elsa and I should give her some space, but I just couldn't shake the bad feeling I had with Dylan.

"I understand and I will." I said to the both of them. "But, please keep an eye on Elsa and take care of her for me. If either of you or Elsa needs anything, please feel free to contact me through North."

Both of them nodded their heads. "We will Jack." Kristoff said to me. Anna patted me on the shoulder before reaching for Kristoff's hand to hold it and walk hand in hand back to the castle. I watched them 'till they became just a black dot in my vision.

"I'm sorry Elsa." I said to myself. "I'm sorry I have to keep this from you. I just need for you to understand that I'm trying to keep you safe. I don't want to lose you." But, I was starting to feel like I already was starting to. I felt tears start to form in my eyes but I roughly wiped them away with my hand and reached inside the pocket of my sweater to take out my snow globe, throw it in front of me, and disappear into the blinding tunnel.


	31. Chapter 31

**Elsa's POV***

After mine and Jack's argument, I went back to the castle with Prince Dylan. We sat down in one of the dining hall rooms with a fireplace to talk. He explained to me on how he had gotten his powers; He was born with them, just like me. He told me about how he thought he was a freak and also tried to isolate himself from everyone for fear of getting out of control, but he received help from one of his servants back at the castle who was the only one he had confided to about his powers when he was younger, and taught him how to control them.

Surprisingly, the servant didn't have any powers at all! He taught him everything on them by what he had heard growing up and from books of magic he had kept with him for many years, and lent to Dylan so he could learn to control his powers whenever he wasn't around. Soon, Dylan feared no more of hurting anyone around him, and little by little, he began to help his family and the villagers with the use of his powers.

He also showed me a little bit more of his powers. He could think of any random person or object, and with a swish of his hand, they would appear in front of him in the form of ice, but sometimes he could make them appear in flesh and bone. He said he mostly had them appear in ice form for having them appear in the flesh takes more energy. He could even transmute anything into snow/ice and then transmute it back into it's original form.

"So, how is it that you heard about me?" I asked him.

"About almost two years ago, I heard about you. That you accidentally revealed your powers to the whole kingdom, and ran away from fear."

I looked down at my hands, remembering that time.

" I sometimes wish I hadn't." I said to him.

"Why?" He asked me, leaning forward in his chair to look closer at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I didn't want anyone to think of me as a monster.." I said at last.

"I don't think you're a monster Elsa." He said, putting his hand on mine. "I think your powers are beautiful."

I looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you." I said softly.

"You're very welcome." He said, smiling back.

We sat in silence for a while. I gazed at the fireplace, watching the flames engulfing the firewood, listening to the crackling noises it made as it did.

"May I ask you a question, Elsa?" He finally asked after the silence. I slowly turned my attention from the fireplace back to him.

"Yes, you may."

"How did you come to meet your friend, Jack?" He asked me. I closed my eyes and thought back to last year, on the night of the Royal Party to celebrate my first year as Queen, and how we had both accidentally bumped into each other, almost sending me back falling on the stairs, and how he caught me.. and how we both stared into each other's eyes. At that moment, everything clicked, and it was no feeling I had ever felt before overcome my whole body the second I looked into those blue eyes.

I could feel my cheeks growing warmer, and I soon found myself smiling, but my I could feel my smile almost fade away when I remembered what had happened earlier.

"We both met at the royal party that we had here last year." I said. Dylan nodded his head, seemingly satisfied with my answer.

"Tell me, are you in love with Jack?" He suddenly asked.

"What?!" I practically yelled, my cheeks growing even hotter 'till I could practically feel my whole face was hot.

" I asked if you're in love with Jack?" He said, repeating his question at me. This time, his arms were crossed at his chest, leaning back in his chair, and with a really serious expression on his face.

"I-I-I don't know." I stammered. "I-It's just that me and Jack, we- um.." I really didn't know how to answer his question. I really do love him, but I don't know if he does.  
"Jack's just always been there for me since that night, and he's taught me so well on how to control my powers." I immediately put my hands in front of me and a small snowflake appeared right between them. As I applied more pressure onto it, the snowflake began to get bigger and brighter. I held it with one hand, as my other hand went around it in a circle like-pattern until it become a bright, glowing orb.

"See?" I said to him, standing up to bring the orb closer to him so he could see. He looked at it, but didn't say anything. He still had that serious look on his face.

I frowned. " _What's this guy's problem?"_ I thought to myself. I sat back down in my chair, the orb still glowing in my hand.

"So, I guess my answer to your question is yes. Yes I do love him." I looked down at the orb and smiled. Jack's face appeared in it, smiling up at me. An embracing warmth overcame me, making me feel safe and warm, and I smiled back at the reflection. I looked back up at Dylan, and he was still sitting in his chair, unmoving. This time, his serious expression was gone and it had changed to a scowl. He noticed I was looking at him, and he quickly changed his expression to a small smile.

"Well, have you told him?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, I haven't. I just haven't had the courage to tell him, and I do want to wait for the time to be exactly right to tell him."

We sat in silence again for a little while. He then finally stood up from his chair.

" It's getting late Queen Elsa. It's almost midnight." He said, gazing up at the grandfather clock that was up against the wall not too far behind me.

"Oh! I didn't realize how late it was getting." I said, shooting up from my chair as well. He bowed down before me and stood back up straight. I too quickly bowed before him.

" Have a good night, your majesty. I'll see you in the morning." He said, quickly turning around and walking up the grand staircase to his guestroom. I watched him 'till he disappeared from view and waited for the closing of his door. Once it finally came, I began to make my way up to my room. Once I got inside and carefully shut the door behind me, I practically sprinted to my magic snowglobe that was on top of my cabinet next to my bed. I grabbed it and held it up near my face.

"Please show me Jack." I whispered to it, as if I was afraid that maybe someone could hear what I said through the walls.

The snow in the snowglobe swished around 'till Jack came into view. He was sitting on a branch of a tree, looking up at the moon. The view panned so I could get a better look at his face. He had this sad expression on his face that I felt like my heart was hurting along with him.

"I'm so sorry for what I said earlier Jack." I said, feeling a lump in my throat. I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes, but I wiped them away. "Please forgive me Jack, please." I said, stroking the snowglobe. The image then slowly began to vanish and the snow stopped swirling around and just layed at the bottom of the snowglobe. I placed it back on top of my cabinet, and I crawled into bed, pulling the covers over me. I layed in bed for a little while before I looked up out my window, and saw the moon gazing down at me. I smiled, thinking about him, and later on that night, I dreamt of Jack.


	32. Chapter 32

**Jack's POV***

Later that very night, I still felt depressed about what had happened earlier that day. After mine and Elsa's argument, I sat in one of the trees in my hometown just about all day 'till night came and Manny the Moon appeared from behind the clouds. I talked to him about what had happened earlier that day. I went on and on about how I did feel like I was being so overprotective of Elsa to the point to where I didn't want anyone else other than Anna and Kristoff near her. I told him about how I wanted to go back to the castle and apologize over and over to Elsa.

I gazed up at him, hoping he could at least give me some advice or something, but he didn't. Manny just listened to me, not once saying a word, which is like his usual self. I sighed, looking back out at the town that laid out before me. It was mostly dark with the exception of the street lights and a few lit up windows.

"I do love her Manny. You and the Guardians all know that." I said, gazing up at him once more. "I love her so much that I just want to see her happy. That's all I guess I shouldn't have acted so overprotective over her. Then maybe, this wouldn't have happened and Elsa and I would still be on good terms."

For a minute, everything was calm. No noise, no nothing. Suddenly, I got the feeling that I was being watched, and I snapped my head around, both of my hands clenched my staff, ready for anything. But, there was nothing. No figure, no animal, nothing.

"Must be my imagination." I thought to myself. I jumped off the tree and landed safely on the ground on my own two feet. I sat down on the ground and leaned back against the tree. I inhaled the night air, closing my eyes for about a minute. I opened them back up, sat up straight, and reached into the pocket of my sweater to pull out my snow globe.

"Show me Elsa, please." I said to it, and watched as the snow swirled around 'till it revealed Elsa's image. She was asleep in bed, a smile on her face. I was glad she was alright.

"She must be dreaming about something beautiful." I thought to myself. I even hoped that I was behind the reason she was smiling, but I doubted it. I smiled, content that she was happy right now. The image then disappeared and the snow slowly drifted back down to the bottom. I put the snow globe back in my pocket. I leaned back once again against the tree, and closed my eyes.

The last that I saw before I drifted off to sleep was Elsa's smiling face.


	33. Chapter 33

**Prince Dylan's POV***

"DAMN IT!" I yelled as I threw a wooden chair against the wall of the stable house, the wood making a loud sound as it came into contact with the wall. My horses in the stables neighed with fear, their hooves hitting the ground and the stable walls that surrounded them.

"SHUT UP!" I spun around and yelled at them, and as soon as I did, they all became real quiet. Still angry, I turned my attention away from them and punched the wall. I kept punching and punching 'till my knuckles became numb. After a while, I stopped, my breathing ragged and looked down at the back of my hands. From all the punching I had done, the impacts had gone right through my white gloves, revealing how raw and bleeding my knuckles were. I grunted and waved each hand over the other once and watched as the wounds healed right before my eyes. Soon, the pain disappeared and I got the feeling in my hands back.

"I can't believe Elsa is in love with that wretched Jack. This ruins everything! EVERY DAMN THING!" I yelled angrily, giving the wall one last punch before turning around and stomped back towards my horses. They all shrank back against the walls in their stables in fear. I went up to the front of one of the stables and reached for one of my horses. It softly neighed. They were all still afraid of me from my little episode that they had just witnessed.

"Come here my beloved creature." I cooed at it. It slowly walked towards me 'till I could finally pet it. I continued to pet it 'till it calmed down and so did all the other horses.

"This really does ruin everything that we worked so hard to plan." I said to them. I could hear them all get to the very front of their stables and lean forward to listen to me.

"Oh, it really is horrible you know. Everything, we planned, gone! I was hoping to use my charms to woe Elsa into falling in love with me, but that Jack already won her over before I could even get a chance to get to her. Oh well, it just makes me resort to other plans. Plans that will work! Plans to separate both Elsa and Jack, to make him suffer and watch the one he loves love someone else, which is the worst painful suffering anyone can ever go through!"


	34. Chapter 34

**Jack's POV***

"Why aren't you with Elsa, Jack?" asked Tooth when she saw me sitting near the window at North's place. I had been here for a couple hours, just sitting by the window, and watching the snow come down. It was just a week away from Christmas and North was super busy with the Elves in the Toy Shop today. Sandy and Bunny were with him, trying to help out as much as they could.

When I saw her, I just shrugged my shoulders and looked back out the window.

"I don't know." I said gloomily, leaning my head against it.

"Don't lie to me Jack." She said, hand on her hips, her little tooth fairies that flew around her did the same.

"I'm not lying." I said. Well, I really was lying, but I just didn't want anyone bothering me. All I wanted was to be left alone.

Tooth stood near me for a minute just observing me before she came and sat down next to me with the little tooth fairies all flying down to sit on her lap.

"Did something happen between you and Elsa?" She asked, patting my hand. I nodded my head.

"Do you mind telling me what happened?" She asked. I looked out the window once more before turning to look at her and began explaining the whole story. She quietly listened to me as I went on about what happened. Every now and then, my voice would start breaking, but it took everything in me not to cry. Once I was done, she didn't say anything.. just like what Manny did.

We sat in silence for a while before she finally spoke.

"You really do love Elsa, don't you?" She asked me with a sad expression on her face. I nodded my head, leaning against the frozen window once again. I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes, so I wiped them away with the back of my hand.

"I really do Tooth. I love Elsa more than anything. But, what if I am wrong about Prince Dylan? What if he actually isn't a bad guy? What if it's just my nerves that are causing me to get bad vibes from him? If he's not a bad person, then I think he should be with Elsa."

Tooth looked at me with wide eyes.

"Why would you ever say that Jack?" She asked me, still in shock at what I said.

I shrugged my shoulders again. "I just think it's for the best. Besides, he's mortal, just like her. I'm not. They can both grow old and spend the rest of their lives together. I am immortal! I will outlive Elsa, and I don't exactly think I can bear watching her slip away right in front of me. I do not want to lose anyone I love anymore!" I cried out, my voice beginning to break again. I stood up from near the window and began walking away, tears starting to fall down my face.

"Jack," I heard Tooth say behind me," When you first met Elsa, what was it that made you fall in love with her?"

I looked down at my feet and sighed. I then turned around to look back at her, not bothering to wipe my tears away this time. "It was her eyes. She had, well, still has, the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen on anyone, and.. when I first looked into them.. it was like, I don't know, like that we were both meant for each other."

"And do you really want to give her up just because you think she's better off with someone else, and not you?"

I nodded my head. "Yes." I said sadly.

"Oh, Jack." She said, giggling as she flew back up and towards me. I looked at her funny.

 _"What was so funny?"_ I thought to myself.

"Let me tell you something." She said as she got in front of me. "You know, when me and Bunny first got together, he told me that he had actually been afraid to even be with me. You want to know why?"

I nodded my head.

"Because, he thought I was better off with you, and not him." She said to me, smiling.

My eyes got wide. "What?!" I shouted in surprise.

"Yup!" She chuckled. "He thought it would be better for me to be with you."

"Why?" I asked still in complete shock at what she just told me.

"He thought we wouldn't work out from where we're so different. He's a Pooka, which is a philosophical warrior rabbit, as you can tell, and I'm part human and part hummingbird hybrid. He considered me being with you because from where I'm half of what you are; a human.

"Wow, he actually really told you that? Wait, he's a Pooka? Are you sure he's not a just a huge kangaroo?" I said, smirking. Tooth laughed at that.

"Anyway," she said, waving her hand, signaling that she was going to continue, "When he first told me that, I was actually sad because I thought he didn't want to be with me. But, he told me he really did and he was in love with me, he had always been in love with me ever since we first met each other and when we both became Guardians. He just thought that from where we're both completely different, we shouldn't be together. And, I'll also tell you this; He's also just a tiny bit jealous of you."

My eyes got even bigger 'till I thought they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"He is?" I asked.

"Yes. He's jealous because you're a human, and he told me that he wished he could somehow be human, at least part human, because that way, he could be with me."

"And what did you tell him?" I asked, wanting to know more.

"I told him "So what if we're both different? The only thing that matters is that we both love each other! And, I don't love or want to be with Jack. I love him like as if he were my brother, and the only one who I really love and want to be with, is you Bunny!" "

"And what happened after that?" I asked.

"We got together. I really do love him Jack, and he make me happy, and I am just so happy that we're both together." She said, blushing. "That's all that really matters Jack. Who cares if you're immortal and Elsa's not? The only thing that really matters is how much you both really do love each other. While you're both together, make each and every day count." She said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Go tell Elsa you love her, and, if Prince Dylan is who you think he is, then I trust you to put a stop to him" She said with a smile.

"Thank you Tooth." I said, slowly starting to smile. I then all of a sudden got really excited. Tooth had helped me get pumped up with excitement. "I-I have to go tell Elsa!" I practically cried out with joy, but then my joy washed away suddenly and I stopped smiling.

"What wrong Jack?" Tooth asked.

"What if she doesn't want to see me?" I said.

"I'm sure she really wants to see you Jack. I really don't think Elsa could stay mad at you for so long. Go be with her."

I looked up at Tooth. "Thank you." I said to her.

"No problem Jack. We'll always be here for you whenever you need us."

I began to reach in the pocket of my sweater for my snow globe but stopped when we both heard what sounded like a swishing noise in the Toy Shop just outside of North's office. There was silence for about a minute, then a rumbling noise that began to get louder and grow closer as it got near us. The door suddenly burst open and in came running North, holding what looked like a scroll in his giant hand, and with Sandy, Bunny, and some elves running up behind him.

"Jack! You have a letter from the Queen!" North said, practically shoving it towards me. My heart began beating faster in my chest, and I quickly took the letter from him and unrolled it so I could read its contents. It was from Elsa! And she wanted to see me once I got this letter! I grinned from ear to ear.

"What does it say mate?" Asked Bunny.

"She wants to see me!" I said with excitement. Tooth beamed with happiness and squealed. Sandy was jumping up and down with excitement as well. North pumped both fists in the air and shouted out something in Russian.

"Well then what are you waiting for?!" Shouted North "Go see her Jack!" I nodded my head and quickly took out my snow globe and threw it out in front of me. The portal opened up in front of me, I almost ran into it before stopping and turning back around to face the Guardians.

"Thank you!" I said to them before turning back around and running into the portal.

 **Author's Note: Well, I really, really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! As of right now, I'm currently working on the next chapter and it should be out hopefully soon so we can all know what it is that happens next! Please don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review! Oh, and thanks to everyone for their wonderful reviews! Have a great night!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Elsa's POV***

"Have you seen Jack by any chance yet, Anna?" I asked her as I descending from the stairs to the main living room. About a couple hours ago, I sent a letter to the North Pole asking for Jack, and it was almost the afternoon. I really needed to see him, to apologize for going off on him, even though all he wanted to do was to protect me.

"No I haven't, Elsa." Anna said, shaking her head. I sighed.

"But I'm sure he'll be here soon!" She said, running up to me and taking my hands in hers. "He's probably just running late, you know, doing guardian stuff." She said to me. I could tell she was trying to cheer me up, but I was worried that he probably wasn't going to show up at all.

"Oh, by the way, where's Prince Dylan?" She asked me, looking behind me as if he were to be there.

"I really don't know." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "And, to tell you the truth, I really don't care." I didn't hate Prince Dylan at all or anything like that, but the only thing that mattered to me was to see Jack.

"Are you all talking about Prince Dylan?" asked Kristoff as he came behind Anna and wrapped her up in a hug. Anna's face turned red and she giggled, nuzzling her face against his.

"Yeah we were nosey!" Anna said to him.

"Oh. I just wanted to let you know that I saw him at the stable house a little while ago tending to his horses. Apparently, he's been in there since before dawn! He must really care about those horses." He informed us. "I even asked him if he needed a hand and he told me no. Then when I was walking away, I heard him muttering to himself. I couldn't exactly understand what he was saying but I did hear the name "Jack" being mentioned."

"Oh. Well right now I don't care about him. I care about Jack." I said to him. I walked right past them and as I got near the door that led to the garden, I heard a loud swishing noise behind me. With my heart in my throat, I quickly swirled around and saw the amazing blue light that I had been waiting so long for.  
It swirled for a few more seconds before Jack finally appeared from it, disappearing as soon as he stepped out. He brushed himself off and slowly raised his head to look at me. His blue eyes looked bluer, if that was possible, and he smiled at me, the smile I've come to love.

"Elsa." He said. And before he could say anything else, I ran towards him and jumped straight into his arms. I could hear Anna squealing with happiness behind him.

"I've missed you too." He said with a giggle. I just kept my arms around him with my head right on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I'm sorry." I said to him, lifting my head up to look at him. He shook his head at me.

"If anyone has to be sorry, it's me." He said to me. "I shouldn't have been so overprotective or anything like that towards you about Dylan." He then bent forward and kissed me on the forehead and hugged me even closer to him. Being held like that felt like as if we were one.

"I heard my name being mentioned." called out a voice from behind me. I turned around and there was Dylan right behind us, closing the door behind him. Still leaning against the door, he reached inside his pocket and put his white gloves back on his hands. He then walked right up to Jack and extended his hand.

"I'm afraid we got off on the wrong foot when we first met Jack, and if it would be alright with you, I'd like for us to become friends." He said to him. Jack just looked at his hand.  
"But, I do understand if you don't want us to." He continued, still looking at Jack. " And believe me, I never meant to cause anything between you and Elsa. I just don't want to leave Arrendelle with at least one person hating me. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for that."

Jack glanced up at him from his hand, then to me. I nodded my head, approving whatever choice it was that he wanted to make. He let go of me and reached forward and shook his hand.

"Thank you Jack!" Dylan said to him with a smile. Which was also the first smile I've ever seen him give to Jack since their very first meeting. Jack gave him a small smile in return.

"When are you planning to leave Dylan?" I asked him as I walked hand in hand with Jack back towards Anna and Kristoff, who were sitting by the fireplace, writing down their plans for their wedding.

"I'm hoping tomorrow morning." He said. "I do miss my home, even though I've only been away for a few days. I have come to love Arrendelle, but you know the saying; "There is no place like home." He said, grinning.

"Well, in that case, why don't we throw him a going away party, you know, with just us?" Jack suggested.

"That would be great Jack!" Anna exclaimed, jumping up with excitement.

"What do you say Dylan?" Jack asked, looking at him.

"I actually wouldn't mind that!" Dylan said to us, smiling at us.

"Well then, let's get to work!" I exclaimed, smiling at everyone.

* * *

 **A few hours later:**

After we had gone into the kitchen and announced to the cooks, maids, and butlers what was going to happen, we went ahead and helped them with the preparations. A couple of the butlers and maids went ahead and started to pick out the silverware for us to eat on and even began to lay out the table, while the others went ahead and got to cleaning the castle.

I had Jack, Dylan, and Kristoff helping our main cook, Alexander with the main supper, while me and Anna helped our cook, Marianne, with the dessert. Alexander had them running around the kitchen, doing all sorts of things. Dylan, since he knew everything that went down in a royal kitchen, and Kristoff, who was slowly getting accustomed to it, got down to work, listening carefully to everything that Alexander had to tell them. Jack on the other hand, couldn't stop playing pranks on Alexander every time he had his back turned. While Alexander was giving them a lecture at the very beginning, Jack went around him and stood behind him, unbeknownst to Alexander, and made the bunny ears on top of his head and would stick his tongue out at him without him knowing, and lip syncing to everything he was saying, earning a couple of snickers from Dylan and Kristoff who had been trying really hard not to laugh the entire time he was doing it. Eventually, he caught on, and had Jack peeling vegetables, mostly potatoes the entire time.  
Every now and then, he would sneak a couple of glances at me, and I would do the same. Alexander would approach him and tell him to focus on the vegetables.

"Mr. Frost, if you would be so kind to focus on peeling the carrots that you have before you than on Queen Elsa, that would be great." He would say to him. Jack at first was going to throw a snowball at him when he turned his back on him, but he saw my motions not to do it, and so he made it disappear. So now whenever Alexander would come up to him to fuss to him about the way he peeled the vegetables, as soon as he would turn around, he would stick his tongue out at him, the glance back at me and grin at me. He had me giggling the entire time.

As I got to swirling the chocolate icing that was going to go on the cake that we were preparing, I glanced back at Jack and noticed that Dylan was now with him, helping with the peeling after Alexander had sent him over to help Jack to hurry up with the peeling while some of the food finished cooking.. I continued to do what I was doing, but I still kept a careful eye on them. At first it seemed like there was some awkward tension between the two of them, but as time passed, it seemed to slowly lessen. I watched as they would talk about past funny experiences and share them between each other, making both of them laugh.

I smiled at them, glad that they were both finally getting along.


	36. Chapter 36

**Jack's POV***

"I really don't need your help with the peeling." I muttered to Dylan as clumsily peeled the potato I had in my hand.  
"It seems like you do to me." Dylan said, motioning to the huge pile of vegetables on the next table beside me on my right. I cringed at the sight.  
"And besides, I volunteered to come and help you." he said as he peeled a potato in all but ten seconds. My eyes widened at his speed.  
"Why would you?" I asked him, trying to peel the potato I had as fast as I could, trying to match up to his speed.  
"Because, I'd like to talk to you and make things right before I leave in the morning." He said, laying his peeled potato on the table next to us on the left. He then picked up another one and began to peel that one.  
"I really don't want to come between you and Elsa, if that's what you think." He said to me. I nodded my head.  
"Good." I said, smirking at him.  
"I really do think you and Elsa are great together."  
"What?" I said in surprise. I seriously was surprised to hear this come out of him.  
"I said ""I think you and E-" He said, but I broke him off.  
"I heard what you said." I told him. "It's just that I'm surprised to hear you say that to me."  
"And why's that?" Dylan asked, looking up at me.  
"Well, I- it doesn't matter." I said shaking my head, throwing my peeled potato on the pile we had going and reaching over to the next table to pick another one up and begin peeling at that one.

I could feel Dylan's eyes on me, watching my every move. I didn't want to meet his gaze so I turned and looked into the next kitchen room where Elsa was. She was helping Anna pour chocolate icing on the cake they had on the table in front of them. Elsa looked up at me real quick and waved at me. I waved back at her.

" ! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP LOOKING AT QUEEN ELSA AND FOCUS ON THE VEGETABLES?!" I heard the big cook Alexander, who had the body of a freaking bowling ball, bellow at me. Dylan snickered and I huffed and went back to peeling the vegetables.

"Quit looking at Queen Elsa, Mr. Frost." I muttered, my voice deepened so I could match Alexander's voice.  
"You must focus on peeling this spudsy potato you have before you." I heard Dylan say, his voice deepened as well. I glanced up at him and smirked.  
We continued to peel the vegetables in silence, watching as the pile began to go down at last.  
"You sure can peel potatoes real quick." I said, acknowledging how fast he could peel each vegetable. He nodded his head.  
Yeah. I practically grew up in the kitchen at my castle back home." He said to me. "I was always afraid people would run away or say things about me if they knew about my powers. So while my brothers and sisters got to go outside and play with each other, sometimes with the villagers children, I chose to remain in the kitchen with my cook, and best friend, Gavin. He taught me everything that went down in the kitchen, and he was also the one who helped me with my powers. "  
"Really?" I asked, looking up at him.  
"Yes." He said, smiling. "He helped me slowly overcome my fear of my powers and I began to interact with my family and the villagers."  
"Just like Elsa.." I whispered softly.  
"Exactly like her. " He whispered. "And I owe that man a lot for everything he did for me."

"If you two are done doing what I told Mr. Frost to do well over two hours ago and talking over there, I'd like for you both to come over here and finish preparing our meal immediately." Said Alexander, furrowing his brow at us. We looked at each other and rolled our eyes at him. We approached the other huge table where he had been standing at.  
"I'm going to head into the freezer room, or however Queen Elsa calls it, to get some more ingredients to finish preparing our meal." He said, turning to walk into the other room. I smirked and held my hand up, forming a snowball. As I was getting ready to throw it at him before he entered into the room, Dylan placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him with a "What The Heck?" look on my face. He held a finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet. He then placed his right hand about a couple inches underneath my hand that held my snowball and extended his left hand out, and I watched my snowball disappeared from my hand and ice shot out from his fingertips and formed a thin, sleek sheet of ice that went from where Alexander was standing and led into the freezer room. Alexander took one giant step forward and he went flying into the room with his arms flailing over his head and screaming like a little girl.

Dylan and I watched as he pretty much flew into the room with Kristoff hot on his heels trying to keep his balance and catch Alexander if he were to fall. We were both laughing so much that tears fell from our eyes and held our stomachs from the ache that our laughter was causing. We heard a bang come from that room followed by Kristoff telling Alexander to stop moving so much or he was going to fall again. Another girly scream emitted from the room followed by another bang.  
Both Dylan and I quickly composed ourselves and Dylan waved over the long sheet of ice and made it disappear. Alexander then came running out of the kitchen, trying to catch his breath. Kristoff then appeared behind him and asked him if he was okay. He just continued to try to catch his breath.

"What happened?" Asked Anna as she and Elsa came running up behind us, having heard the commotion in the next room.  
"There. Was. Ice. EVERYWHERE!" Alexander called out in between breaths.  
"Ice? Where" Asked Elsa as she looked around where we were standing.  
"Right where you're standing!" He cried out, pointing down at Elsa's feet.  
"I don't see anything Alexander." She said, examining the floor once more. He looked down at the floor and gasped.  
"But-but the ice was here!" He crawled on all fours trying to feel for the sheet of ice he had just slipped on. "It was here!"  
"Alexander, I think you've been working too hard. How about you rest for a little bit?" Anna asked as she got underneath one arm while Kristoff got underneath the other and helped him walk out of the kitchen and into the main living room.

Dylan and I snickered but stopped once Elsa turned to glare at us, hands on her hips.  
"That was not funny." She said, giving us a serious look.  
"We're sorry." Both of us said, looking down at the floor.  
"Be careful next time." she said to us. She then punched me softly in the shoulder. "Don't be so mean next time." She giggled.  
"No promises." said Dylan with a smirk. Elsa rolled her eyes at the both of us, heading back into the next kitchen room.


	37. Chapter 37

**Elsa's POV***

After the little, mean (but funny) episode was over in the kitchen, we managed to finish cooking our meal soon after. We each helped the maids and butlers carefully lay out the food onto the table. After we were done, we began to eat. While we did, we each discussed about various things, including Anna and Kristoff's plans for their wedding, what Jack's been doing over in his world, and what Dylan was going to do once he got back home. During our conversations, Dylan and Jack would crack jokes to make everyone laugh and they would even engage in conversation. I would glance at the both of them and smile. I was really happy that they were both finally getting along with each other. There were no bad tensions, just peace.

After a few minutes of eating, I heard Anna gasp. I turned to look at her in alarm, wondering if something was wrong. She had jumped out of her chair and was looking out the window with her hands pressed up firmly against it.  
"It's snowing!" She called out in excitement. We all got up out of our chairs and raced towards the window. Sure enough, it was snowing. There was a snowflakes of all shape and sizes falling down from the sunset sky. I looked down and saw there was a nice firm coat of snow covering the ground.  
"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna asked, turning to look at me with a huge grin on her face. I nodded my head at her.  
"I'd love to!" I said to her. I turned and yelled into the kitchen, telling the cooks for a job well done on our meal, and told them along with the maids and butlers to help themselves to anything they'd like to on the table. We both then ran towards the castle doors, opened them, and ran outside, the boys right behind on us on our heels.

Anna and I quickly rushed to make our snowman. We made a big pile of snow on the ground which we patted down to make it rounder. Kristoff and Jack came over and helped us with our snowman. While we were working on it, I realized Dylan wasn't with us. I turned around and saw him just standing there watching us, not knowing what to do.  
"Dylan! Come help us!" I called out to him and beckoned him to join us. He slowly made his way over to us, still watching us at work. Anna and Kristoff showed him where to put the snowman's facial features at and his arms while me and Jack worked on our own.  
"You act like you've never done this before." Jack mentioned, looking over at him from our snowman.  
"That's because I never have." Dylan said. We all stopped at what we were doing.  
"Really?" Anna asked him.  
"Really." He said, patting an area around the snowman's arms. "I spent my whole entire childhood inside the castle and never once outside 'till I got older. But by then, I was too old to play out in the snow."  
"Well now you are. And I'm going to teach you how to have a snowball fight!" Jack exclaimed, forming a snowball in hand. Dylan looked back at him with a playful smirk on his face.  
"Show me." He said.

* * *

 **Jack's POV***

Our snowball fight went on for what felt like a century. A very happy, playful century that I wished would never end. Elsa and I were together on one team, and Dylan, Kristoff, and Anna were on the other. We first began by building our fort and then making snowballs as our ammo so we could throw them at each other. Elsa and I had the upper hand on making the snowballs, but then again so did Kristoff and Anna for they had Dylan on their team. Soon, there was a blur of snowballs flying around as we threw them at each other. After our forts began to deteriorate from the snowballs colliding against them, we began to run around while we threw snowballs. The atmosphere was filled with nothing but laughter and happiness.

I would catch glimpses of Elsa as she got hit by the snowballs or she when she threw them and saw how happy she was.  
"I love you." I said out loud unintentionally.  
Elsa turned to look at me with a questioned look on her face. "What?" She asked. I got near her and before I could repeat myself, she got hit in the face by a snowball.  
"Oh! You done made me mad Anna!" She exclaimed with giddy. "She held her hand out and began to move the other hand over her extended palm in a circular motion to form a swirling snowball, just like I taught her. As she got near her and got ready to throw it, I saw a bright flash of yellow out of the corner of my eye. As I began to turn to look in the direction I saw it come from, I heard Elsa gasp. I quickly snapped my head back at her and saw as she still held the snowball in her hand, but this time it was swirling faster and faster, emitting a blue glow from it.

"What's going on?!" Elsa cried out in fear.  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as Elsa tried to control it, but it just kept on swirling faster and faster in her hands and it started to slightly shake back and forth, like it wanted to shoot out from her hands. She moved back a little, now in the center of us.  
"Jack! Please help me!" She cried out. I began to move closer to her, and as soon as I did, it shot out of her hands and began to fly around us. It bounced off the castle walls and off the deteriorating forts and the snowmen.  
I watched as Kristoff tackled Anna to the ground and shielded her body with his from it. I managed to hit the snowball with my staff like a bat and watched as it continued to fly around us.  
"Look out Elsa!" I heard Dylan cry out as he quickly tackled her to the ground and used his body as a shield towards the flying snowball. I saw Elsa look up from the ground, extend a hand out, and cry my name.  
Then suddenly, the blue glow appeared in my peripheral vision and I turned towards it and felt it painfully collide with me. The last thing I heard before it went completely dark, was Elsa crying out my name.

 _"JACK!"  
_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ooohhh! I just love suspense, don't you? I really hope you guys enjoyed the past couple chapters I've posted today. It's my early Christmas present to all of you all and I really do hope you guys enjoy them. If you guys have any questions pertaining to the story, just ask me and I'll do my best to answer them, and once more, please Favorite, Follow, and Review. I just love knowing how much you guys love my story and it just makes me so happy! Have a Merry Christmas Everyone! Love ya'll!** _  
_


	38. Chapter 38

**Jack's POV***

 **"** Jack! Wake up! Please wake up!" I could hear Elsa's voice cry out for me, but I didn't know where it was coming from. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. It's like my body wanted me to stay in the darkness, and to never open my eyes once more so I could see the light again, and for a minute there, I felt like the darkness was winning.

 _"What's going on?!"_ I was scared. More scared than I've ever been in all my life.

"This is all my fault! I'm so sorry Jack!" I heard Elsa cry out.  
 _"No! No it's not!"_ I tried to say to her, but I couldn't open my mouth or get my lips to move. I wanted to scream, shout, cry, but nothing was coming out.

"Elsa, do you remember the electro-ice shock I taught you?" I heard Dylan ask Elsa.  
" _Electro- Ice shock? What is that?"_ I asked myself.  
"Yes! Yes I do!" I heard her say. I then heard what sounded like a sizzling crackling noise, but then it died out within a few seconds.  
"What's wrong Elsa?" I heard Dylan ask.  
"I-I can't do it! What if I hurt him again?" She said to him. I could tell she was scared just like how she was a while ago before everything went black for me.  
"Elsa, please!" I heard Anna cry out. "We don't have time for this!"  
"Do it Elsa," I heard Kristoff say, "for Jack."  
"It's okay Elsa. I'll help you." I heard Dylan say to her.

Everything went quiet for a few seconds, before I heard the sizzling crackling noise once more, only this time it was louder and sounded more powerful. I could hear it come closer and closer to me, like it was right above me. Then, all of a sudden, I felt a powerful cold shock overcome my whole body. I could faintly see a bright light just above me. And just as it appeared, it quickly vanished into the darkness.

"Again!" I heard Dylan shout. The strong, powerful, cold shock overcame me once again. The bright light that had vanished, appeared again and began to come closer and closer as the seconds went by. But then it would slowly start to vanish again.

"One more time!" Dylan shouted. And for the final time, the cold shock overcame me once more and the bright light came back into my view, blinding me as it quickly came down on me. I then felt my body jolt forward, putting me in a sitting position. I could hear myself letting out loud, heavy gasps. I could feel hands all over me, and by one of their touches, I could sense it was Elsa.

"Jack! Open your eyes!" I could hear Elsa say into my ear. I was really scared I wasn't going to be able to see anything but darkness, but I went ahead and slowly opened my eyes. I was sitting one of the couches in the main living room of the castle. I looked up around me, my vision still blurry. I could see Anna, Kristoff, and Dylan's faces near me. I turned my head slightly, and once my eyes fell on Elsa's face, my normal vision came back.

"Elsa?" I whispered. I then felt Elsa's arms wrap around me in a tight embrace and I felt her face press up against my chest.  
"Jack! I'm so sorry!" she said between cries. I could feel her tears right through my sweater. I gently lifted up a hand and laid it on top of her head.  
"It's okay." I softly said, smiling down at her. She looked up at me, tears streaming down her face. I don't know what it must've been like for her to watch me laying down, not breathing, just basically lying lifeless right in front of her, and that really scared me too.

"Jack, are you alright?" Dylan asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder. Even though I sort of grew to trust Dylan within these past couple hours, he still made me uneasy. I looked up at him and nodded my head.  
"I am. Thanks." I said to him.  
Still sniffling and holding on to me, Elsa looked up at Dylan and smiled at him.  
"Thank you so much Dylan." She said to him.  
"You both are welcome." He said, smiling back down at us as well.

"Elsa, maybe you should give Jack some air." Anna suggested, patting Elsa's shoulder. She seemed to think about it for a minute before looking back at me and slowly started to let go of me. I really didn't want her to let me go. I wanted us to hold each other for a little longer. She then disappeared for about a minute and then reappeared with a couple of blankets.  
"Here." She said as she put one around my shoulders and laid the other ones on me. "You need to rest Jack."  
"I'm alright Elsa, really." I said to her, beginning to try to take them off of me so I could try to stand up. As I did, the room began to spin around me and I felt my body fall forward. I heard Anna and Elsa gasp behind me. I then suddenly felt arms around me, stopping my fall. I then felt myself lay back down on the couch.  
Dylan and Kristoff were the ones who helped stop my fall.

"Yeah, you're alright." Elsa said sarcastically to me. I smirked at her.  
"Don't scare me like that again." She said to me, laying her hand on the side of my face.  
"I won't." I said, reaching up to keep her hand on my face.  
"Promise?" She asked. There was worry in her eyes, like she was afraid of something else happening to me.  
"I promise." I said softly to her. My eyes began to feel heavy and they were getting harder to keep open.  
"Try to get some sleep Jack." She said to me. I slowly nodded my head, feeling my eye lids getting heavier and heavier 'till I could no longer keep them open anymore. The darkness slowly swallowed me once more, but this time, I wasn't scared. I calm and happy that I had someone like Elsa, her family, and the guardians to care about me. Especially Elsa, because I loved her and I could feel that she loved me as well. And that was enough to help me go to sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

**Elsa's POV***

After Jack went to sleep, I stayed with him for a while. I sent Anna and Kristoff back their home and I told Dylan I'd be alright down here with Jack. They all understood and went off to bed. I kneeled down and sat right next to Jack where he lay on our couch. I caressed his cheek, watching him as he peacefully slept. I laid my head down on his chest, listening to his rhythmic heartbeat and feeling his chest slowly rise up and down. As the time went by, I started to feel sleepy too and realized I needed a blanket with me. I looked down at the blankets I lent Jack and contemplated taking one, but I decided not to take any. He needed them more than I did.

"I'll be right back." I said, bending down to give him a kiss on the cheek. I then quickly ran up the stairs, down the corridor, and towards my room. I went up to my wardrobe and opened it, looking around for an extra blanket to take down with me. I finally found one, a light blue blanket with multicolored snowflakes that Anna had knitted for me a couple weeks ago for the winter. I held it up to my cheek, feeling it's warmth.

"That's a really nice blanket you have there." I heard a voice say from behind me. Startled, I quickly turned around to see who it was that said that. Sure enough, it was Dylan, standing at my door.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said to me.  
"No, you're fine." I said with a nervous laugh, waving it off.  
"Hn." He replied. He then walked up to the window to look out at the falling snow. I paused, not knowing whether to join him or go back downstairs to be with Jack. But, I didn't want to be rude and just leave him alone in my room like that, so I joined him at the window.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked, turning to look at me.  
"Yeah." I said with a small smile. "It is." The snowflakes falling down and on my blanket reminded me of Jack, who was still downstairs sleeping, and waiting for me.

"Well, I guess I better get going." I said, still holding on tightly to my blanket. I turned around and began to walk away when I felt Dylan's hand wrap around my arm.  
"Elsa, wait. Please." He said to me, pulling me back towards him. I looked down at my arm where he still had his hand on and back up at him with wide eyes.  
"I'm sorry, but there is something I really do need to tell you." He said, biting his bottom lip as he looked at me nervously.  
"What is it Dylan?" I asked, holding on to my blanket with one hand as he still had my other one. He looked down at the ground for a second then back at me, inhaled and exhaled his verdict.  
"I love you Elsa." He finally said.  
"What?!" I asked him. I couldn't believe it. Did he seriously just tell me that he loved me.  
"I love you." He said once more. "I've loved you since the second I laid my eyes on you when I first came here."

I just continued to look at him with wide eyes, his verdict still echoing in my head. I gently tried to tug away from his grip, but he still wouldn't let me go.  
"Please hear me out Elsa." He said with a pleading look on his face. He took my hand that he still had his grip on with both of his.

"Dylan, please." I said, continuing to tug my hand away from him even harder this time. I wanted him to let me go. I wanted to leave and go be with Jack. "I have everything I could ever want here, Dylan. I have came to terms with my own powers, thanks to Jack."

"Please Elsa," he continued to plead, pulling me closer and closer to him. "I feel like we're both meant for each other. We're both the same, we both have the same powers, and we've both felt the same pain before. I know it was hard for you when you had to isolate yourself from your parents, your sister, your whole kingdom. What the heck does Jack even know about that? I know what that's like, and I can make sure you'll never feel that kind of pain anymore in your life."

"What?" I barely asked him, and before I could even process what was happening, I felt his lips on mine. My eyes widened in alarm, but for some reason, I closed them, letting go of the blanket I had in my hand, letting it hit the floor.

* * *

 **Jack's POV***

I opened my eyes back open and sat up on the couch, looking around me. I was still in the castle's main living room but with no one in sight.  
"Elsa." I said softly, carefully taking the blankets off of me.  
" _Where is she?"_ I asked myself, slowly standing up, making sure I kept my balance this time. While I had been sleeping, I could feel her presence right there with me, but a few minutes ago, I felt it slowly wear off. I walked around the room, then glanced up the grand staircase.  
" _Maybe she's upstairs."_ I thought to myself. I then proceeded to slowly make my way up the stairs. I held on to the railing to make sure I didn't slip or fall while I walked up the stairs. I glanced behind me every now and then to make sure that Elsa or somebody was down there.

Once I got to the top of the staircase, I looked down the long corridor that had a bunch of doors aligned both sides of it. In the middle of both sides were huge windows that you could look out and watch what was going on on both sides of the castle. I got near one of them and watched the snowflakes gently fall down. I then reached up and pressed my hand firmly against the window. I then realized that I wasn't freezing the window at all or anything, which usually happens when I touch things if I focus on them.  
 _"It's probably from what happened earlier."_ I thought to myself, remembering the snowball painfully collide into me. As I began to walk back down the corridor, I noticed something in my reflection. Upon further inspection I began to notice a small hint of brown in my white hair.  
 _"What's going on?"_ I asked myself. I tried to brush it off, thinking I was being paranoid and was just seeing things and began to make my way back down toward Elsa's room.

I reached her doorway and carefully peeked my head in. What I saw made me feel like as if my heart stopped and my blood run cold. Standing right in front of her window, was Dylan and Elsa, kissing. I could feel tears streaming down my face. Suddenly, I felt a sudden sharp pain shoot up in my chest, making me gasp out loud. My sound alerted them, and Elsa quickly snapped her head at me, her eyes wide in alarm.

"Jack! This isn't what you think it is!" She said, running towards me. I turned and ran away from her. She continued to call out to me as I ran as fast as I could down the long corridor and down the grand staircase. Once I was in the living room, I noticed my staff leaning against the couch I had been laying on and quickly grabbed it. I then reached inside my pocket and took out my snow globe. I then heard a loud thud come from behind me and turned around to see what it was. It was Elsa. She must've tripped while running down the last few steps and landed face down. I wanted to run back to her and help her, but I noticed Dylan running down the staircase towards her, and I saw she was trying to get up. She finally managed to and gathered up her dress in her hands and ran towards me again, her eyes bloodshot red and with tears running down her face.

"Jack! Please let me explain!" She called out as she made her way towards me. I shook my head at her and turned back around, throwing the snow globe in front of me. I ran into it, the swirling and whooshing sound of the portal drowning out Elsa's pleading shouts.


	40. Chapter 40

**Elsa's POV***

I watched with tears in my eyes as Jack ran into the portal back home, away from me. I stood where the portal was, just crying everything that was in me out.  
"I lost him. I lost him again!" I cried out. I then felt Dylan's hands on my shoulders.

"Elsa, it's best to let him go." He said to me, his breath hot on my neck. I yanked away from his touch like as if it burned me. I did not want him to touch me at all ever again.

"No!" I shouted back at him, getting away from him as I possibly could. "I'm not going to let him go! I'm going to go find Jack, and explain to him what happened back up in my room, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

I remembered about the magic snow globe that Jack had giving me last year, the one I used to check up on him, Anna and Kristoff, and the villagers. Jack had mentioned that I could just tell the snow globe where I wanted to go and it would take me there, just like his. I began to make my way out of the main living room when Dylan quickly darted in front of me to block my path. I tried to move around him, but he would get in front of me again. He began walking towards me, making me walk back away from him, back into the living room.  
"You seriously shouldn't be denying that kiss that we both shared Elsa." He smirked. I shook my head in disgust at him.  
"I am denying it!" I said back at him. "It was a mistake! I do not love you at all Dylan! I love Jack, and only him!"  
"If you really loved him, then you wouldn't have kissed me." He said, moving closer to me 'till I was back up against the wall. I tried to find some way to get away, but it seemed I was just pinned between the wall and him. He was now standing in front me, closing the space between us.  
I looked up at him. His blue eyes seemed to get darker and darker the more I stared into them, like as if he was trying to stare right into my soul, and not in the good way. I had to get away from him.  
"Get out of the way Dylan." I hissed at him, glaring up at him.  
"No." He said with a serious look on his face. There was no emotion whatsoever portrayed on his face at all.

"I said, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I screamed at him. I quickly raised my palm up to him, and began to pour my energy into it. I was going to use the electro-shock that he taught me against him. I shot the energy out of my palm at him. I watched as it striked him, sending him stumbling back away from me with a loud, painful groan, seemingly hurt by it. I quickly ran towards the other side of the room away from him. I looked back at him with a smile, hoping it had knocked him unconscious but, to my horror, it hadn't harmed him at all. He stood back up straight and turned towards me. I watched the energy move through his body and up to his hand. He then put his hand up and aimed the energy right at me. I tried to run out of his aim, but I wasn't fast enough. He counteracted it back towards me, hitting me, sending me flying back towards near the fireplace, making me land on my side with a painful thud against the floor.

I tried to get back up but I felt his body on top of me, pinning me back down on my back. I curled my fist up and punched him in the face, making his head turn away in the direction I hit him. With the other hand, I scratched his face, drawing blood. When I tried to hit him again, he grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head. I then watched in horror as the scratches on his face healed up instantly.  
"Let me go Dylan!" I shouted into his face.  
"No, I won't." He said once again, as smile creeping over his face. "I'm pretty sure that precious Jack of yours no longer loves you after seeing what you did. And, I'm pretty sure he's not going to even live long to see you again."  
My eyes widened in horror and I let out a small gasp.  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked him, continuing to try to get myself free from his hold.  
"Don't tell me you forgot what happened a few hours ago?" He said, letting out a laugh. "That snowball of yours that you created during our snowball fight, the one that was meant for Anna but instead of it hitting her, it hit him, was not just a snowball. It had all of your energy, the same energy that you hit Anna with almost two years ago, the one that nearly killed her."

My mind flashed back to that day, when Anna tried so hard to convince me to go back to Arendelle with her, to fix everything, but I was so frightened, that I wound up hitting her with my powers, causing me to freeze her heart. I let out a gasp, now understanding what he meant. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and down my face. I laid there pinned against the floor, crying my entire heart out.  
"No! No please not Jack!" I cried out.

I felt Dylan switch his hold on my hands to one hand instead of two. He caressed my cheek with his free hand.  
"Oh poor poor Elsa." He cooed. "It'll be okay. Like I told you, I can make sure you'll never feel pain anymore." He let out a low cackle this time.

I looked up into his face and watched as dark shadows swirled around us. I let out a scream, watching the dark shadows overcome us. I saw what appeared to be a bright yellow glow dimly appear from within his eyes, and he leaned back down, sealing my scream with a kiss.

* * *

 **Jack's POV***

Instead of going straight to North's place like I usually would when I'd leave Elsa's castle, I went to the one place I knew I would not be bothered: Antarctica. I sat on the edge of one of the ice cliffs on my knees, overlooking the frozen land. As I sat there, I cried. The scene where I caught Elsa and Dylan kissing played over and over again in my head. No matter how hard I tried to think of something else, I couldn't. The pain of it was so unbearable I could hardly take it.

"Why?" I softly said. "WHY?!" I yelled out loud this time, as if someone in this lone part of the world held the answer. I pounded my fists again the frozen ground over and over again, trying to somehow let this pain out of me. I continued to pound against the ground and scream my heart out 'till my throat hurt so much. I suddenly felt pain shoot up into my chest again, knocking me over down on my side on the ground. I then felt it again. And again. It seemed to become stronger and more excruciating every time I felt it. I clenched my chest, breathing heavy. I tried to stand up from the ground, my hand still clenching my chest while the other held my staff.

I stumbled around, not seeming to get my balance. I then shot up in the air, trying to see if maybe I was better off flying. I wasn't. I flew for only a few seconds before feeling the pain up in my chest again. I clenched my chest once more, and before I knew it, I was falling down. I tried to catch myself before I hit the ground but I wasn't able to. I hit the ground within a few seconds. I fell on my side, but rolled onto my back. I turned my head to look around and see where I was, but I couldn't move my body at all. I laid there, still breathing heavy. I no longer felt the excruciating pain anymore which was a great relief to me, but I still felt like my heart was slowly breaking. I glanced up at the sky, which was blurry for I had began to cry again.

After a while, I began to feel my eye lids getting heavier and heavier. Instead of keeping them open, I decided to not fight against the feeling and close them. If I died, I wanted to go ahead and die right there, so I wouldn't have to feel any more pain. So I wouldn't have to feel the pain of losing her anymore. I closed my eyes, and I let the darkness overcome me. As it did, I heard a loud sound not too far from me, one that I immediately recognized.

"There he is!" I heard a voice call out. I immediately recognized it as Tooth's. I heard the sound of North's sleigh come closer and closer. I heard as they landed near me and when they ran towards me. I then felt arms on me and someone slapping my face, trying to make me come to. The slaps didn't hurt me at all.  
"Jack! Jack, mate, wake up!" Bunny yelled, but it wasn't loud enough for me to hear. He sounded so far away even though he wasn't. Then, all the noises, shouts, and feelings seemed to disappear and I no longer heard or felt anything, just plain silence, which for once, I was surprisingly happy about.

 _"Just free me from all this pain."_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Once again, I leave you guys on a cliffhanger, sorry. But don't worry, they will end soon, I promise! :) Thank you all though, for your reviews and follows. I truly love looking at my story and seeing the number of followers, favorites, and reviews go up. It just excites me so much! I'll be writing again here soon, so don't worry. Good things come to those who wait. Happy New Year everybody!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Anna's POV***

"I'm going to go check on Jack and Elsa back at the castle, alright Kristoff?" I called out as I got ready to leave out the door of our cabin. Kristoff came out of our room.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" He asked me.  
"Yes, I'm sure." I said to him, walking up to him to hug him. "I'm just going to see how they're both doing. It really shouldn't take me long, and I should be back before our wedding planner comes over to help us with the wedding." I let go of him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. I then walked back and opened the door, walking out.  
"Be careful!" Kristoff called after me. I giggled.  
"I will!" I called back. Oh Kristoff. He's always worried about me.

I then raced down our small hill and into the village. As I made my way through, I wondered if by any chance, North got my letter last night after me and Kristoff went back home about what happened to Jack. I only hoped that they did.  
After sometime running, I finally got to the castle. When I got past the gates, I waved to our gatekeeper, thanking him for letting me in. Before I could get to the front door, and black stallion galloped in front of me, blocking my way. I screamed and stumbled back, having been frightened by it.  
"Whoa!" I heard one of the stablemen shout. He ran up to the horse and raised his hands up to reach for him.

"Anna! Are you alright?" I heard Dylan shout. I looked up and he was kneeling right in front of me, with a hand stretched out to help me up.  
"Uh huh." I managed to say, still frightened by the horse. I took his hand and stood right back up.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked me.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I said to him. "Is Elsa somewhere in the castle right now?" I asked him.  
"Last time I checked, she was up in her room." He said to me.  
"Oh, okay. Thanks!" I said to him before I darted past him and opened the doors to the castle, running inside. I looked around, hoping to see her somewhere near, but all I saw was the maids and butlers doing their work. I also watched as some of the men that came with Dylan a few days ago brought inside a couple of things. Some portraits, bags, various items, etc.  
 _"That's weird."_ I thought to myself. " _I thought he was supposed to leave today. Is he planning to stay longer?"_ I then ran past them and into the main living room where it was the last time I saw Jack and Elsa together. I stopped and looked at the couch where he had been laying and saw it was empty. I then made my way up the stairs and towards Elsa's room.

Once I got there, I found her standing near the window, looking out.  
"Elsa!" I said, happy to see her. She turned to face me and I ran up to her, giving her a hug. She didn't hug me back, just patted it. The weird thing is, this hug didn't feel like the other ones. It felt really different, and she looked different. Her usual blue dress was replaced with a dark purple dress that looked just like it. Her makeup was even changed to match her outfit. Her shoes were also replaced with dark black boots. I looked up at her and I noticed that she didn't look like her cheerful self. Her face had a serious look on it and she wasn't looking at me. She was looking right past me. And her eyes didn't have that bright gleam in them that I usually saw. They appeared darker and she just kept staring straight ahead.  
I looked behind me to make sure there wasn't anybody behind me, and there wasn't. I looked back at her. She still stared ahead.  
"Elsa? Are you okay?" I asked her, taking her hand in mine. Her eyes slowly moved to my direction so she was finally looking at me.  
"Yes, Anna. I'm fine." She said to me. She sounded almost like a robot, or whatever it was that Jack's talked to us about when he said he watched a movie where robots took over humans and made them act like them.  
"Are you sure?" I asked, putting my hand up to feel her forehead. I hoped she wasn't getting sick. She reached up and smacked my hand away from her head. I gasped.  
"I said I'm fine." She glared at me before turning back around to look out the window, where I could see that Dylan's men continued to bring his stuff in. I stood behind her, still taken aback from her treatment.

"I, um, like your new dress." I said to her. She nodded her head a thanks. I then thought about Jack and decided to bring him up.

"Um, Elsa, where's Jack?" I asked nervously.  
"Jack's gone." She said, still looking out.  
"Oh. Was he by any chance feeling better when he left?" I asked. She didn't say anything. I really didn't like this at all. I got closer to her when an object on her left hand caught my eye. I looked down at it and saw that it was a ring! The band was silver, with a dark, blue opal on it, in place where a diamond should be.

"Elsa, who gave you that ring?" I asked her, my voice slightly shaking. She put her hand up in front of her to look down at it.  
"Prince Dylan gave it to me." She said, still looking at it.  
"Oh. May I ask why?" I asked her. She slowly turned her head to look at me.  
"Because, I'm getting married to him." She said to me with no emotion whatsoever in her voice.  
My eyes widened in surprise, and I darted back to look at the ring again. That's why Dylan hadn't left yet and why he was bringing all of his stuff into the castle!  
"But Elsa, I thought you were in love with Jack?" I asked her. For the past couple of months, Elsa would confide to me, telling me how much she was in love with Jack. Whenever she talked about him at all, she always had that bright smile on her face and I saw how happy she was whenever she was with him. How could it be that she's marrying Dylan, even though she loves Jack?  
"Why would I be in love with him?" She asked, smirking.  
"Because you are! You would always talk to me about how much you were in love with him!" I shouted at her. I didn't mean to, but I just couldn't help raise my voice at her. I grabbed the hand that had the ring on and held it in front of her face. "You cannot marry Prince Dylan at all! You just can't!"

Before I knew it, Elsa had yanked her hand away from my grip, raised it, and slapped me across the face, sending me down on my knees right beside of her bed. The slap stung the side of my face and I could feel tears swelling up inside my eyes. In all the time that Elsa's treated me, even when she isolated herself from me, she was never this cold. I then felt a hard grip on my arm pulling me up so I could stand up. It was Elsa. She pulled me closer to her.

"I am going to tell you this once, so listen very carefully." She hissed in my ear. "I do not love, or ever will love Jack. I need to marry a noble prince, and not a kid who still likes to play stupid childish games that I do not have absolutely no time for! I am going to marry Prince Dylan whether you or the entire kingdom like it or not. And if you or anyone else interferes, they will be sorry. Got it?!" She then pushed me away from her, still glaring at me. She then turned back to look out the window, where I could hear Prince Dylan giving orders out.

Not able to stand there any longer, I ran out of her room and down the corridor to the stairs. I held onto the railing to keep from falling down as my vision was still blurry from the tears that were cascading down my face from my eyes. I ran past all the maids and butlers who paid no attention to me. I ran out the doors and towards the castle gates that still remained opened. As I got near them, I noticed Prince Dylan looking at me. I glanced at him as I ran past the gates, noticing an evil grin on his face.

I kept running 'till I finally got to our cabin and opened the door, slamming it shut behind me. I fell down alongside the door, covering my face with my hands as I cried.  
"Anna?" I heard Kristoff call out. I wanted to answer him, but I couldn't get anything out. I was still hurt from all of that pain.  
"Anna?" Kristoff called out again, this time closer. I heard footsteps run towards me and I felt Kristoff's arms on me.  
"Anna? What's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked me, pulling my hands away from my face. I then felt his face on my hands, caressing my cheeks. "Did someone hit you?" His voice got furious, as he noticed the slap mark on my face that Elsa left on me.  
"Tell me, who did this to you?!" He yelled.  
"Elsa." I cried out.  
"What?" He said, taken aback from my response.  
"Elsa slapped me. " I said between cries.  
"Wha- Why? Did you guys get into a fight?" He asked me, pulling me closer to him.  
"Elsa, is going to marry Prince Dylan. I asked her how could she because she is in love with Jack and that she shouldn't be marrying Dylan and that's when she slapped me." I cried into his shirt, clenching it with both of my fists.  
"Oh my gosh." I heard Kristoff whisper.  
"Something's not right Kristoff." I said to him.  
"I agree with you. Something's not right with Elsa either." He said as he played with my hair, which usually always helped me calm down. "Where was Jack? Was he there?" He asked.  
I pulled away from him, wiping my eyes off. "No he wasn't." I told him. "When I got there, he was gone and Elsa told me he left."  
"We need to warn the guardians!" Kristoff said, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me up so I could stand.  
"Your'e right. We need to." I agreed with him, and set out to find some paper and pen so we could write a letter and warn them about what's going on.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed reading this part of the story from Anna's POV. Things are really starting to get dark around Arendelle, and don't worry, I will write more of the story as soon as I can, which I really am enjoying doing. Right now, if you are leaving reviews on my story, I am having some trouble viewing them as whenever I check to see how many reviews it has, it tells me the number and I'll check to see them, and I have not see any new reviews since December 29th of last year. I don't know if there's a glitch or some problem with the site, but I am checking my e-mail and replying back to the reviews that I see from there. But please, continue to Comment, Like, and Review my story. I really do appreciate it everyone! Have a great day!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Jack's POV***

"Jack! Jack, can you hear me?" I heard Tooth's voice call out to me. I shook my head slightly, slowly opening my eyes. With my vision blurry, I could barely make out those in front of me. Slowly, my vision became clearer and I saw the Guardians all standing around me.  
"Oh Jack! You gave us a fright back there!" North boomed, picking me up from where I was laying and wrapping me in a tight bear hug.  
"Ow! It's nice to see you al too." I winced. North put me back down on one of his workshop's tables. I wasn't feeling as bad as I had been earlier, which was a relief.

"Jack, can you please tell us what happened last night?" North asked me, offering me a cup of milk, which I gladly took, and some cookies. I gulped the milk down, feeling the cold liquid go down my throat.  
"What?" I asked, confused for a second.  
"Elsa's sister, Anna, sent us a letter last night, that I didn't receive 'till a few hours later because I was busy working to make toys for children, since it's almost Christmas, and once I read it, I immediately alerted the guardians and we flew around the entire world to find you!"  
"Oh." I said, immediately remembering what happened last night. I remember being hit with Elsa's snowball, being "electro-shocked" back to life, and seeing Elsa kissing Dylan. I really wished I hadn't remembered that, for when I did, I immediately felt the exact same sharp pain I felt earlier shoot up in my chest, making me clench my chest, and bend forward, gasping.

"Jack! Are you alright?" North said, his hands on my shoulders.  
"Why won't this pain go away?!" I unintentionally cried out.  
"What pain Jack?" I heard Tooth ask me.  
I slowly managed to sit back up, and I explained to them what happened last night. I hesitated when I got to the part about how I caught Dylan and Elsa kissing for fear of feeling the pain in my chest again, but I didn't and I continued telling them what happened. Surprisingly, it didn't hit me.

"Oh, Jack. I am so sorry." Tooth said, holding my hands in hers. Her eyes would drift up to the top of my head, but then back at me.  
"Is there something wrong?" I asked her, seeing how she wouldn't stop looking at hair.  
"Um, well.." Tooth started to say but stopped, not really knowing what to tell me. Bunny then stepped forward to me beside of her.  
"Jack, what's going on with your hair mate?" He asked me.  
"What?" My hands darted up to my hair, feeling it. It didn't feel different to me at all. I suddenly remembered how earlier I had seen what looked like a hint of brown in it.

"I need a mirror now!" I said, looking at them. North ran off into his office and then came back out holding a mirror. I grabbed it from him and held it in front of me. Sure enough, the small tint of brown I had seen earlier had now scattered around my hair, still leaving at least less than half of my hair with its original silver color.

"What's going on?" I asked out loud. I looked at them all in alarm, as if maybe they had the answer to my question. They all stood around me in silence 'till Sandy finally stepped forward. He bounced up 'till he was hovering right in front of my face. He put his finger to his lips, signaling me to be quiet, and put his small hand on my chest, right where my heart was. I remained seated still 'till he was done with whatever he was doing.

I looked at him, waiting on an answer, but he remained silent. He slowly hovered back down to the ground and looked at the guardians with a sad look on his face.  
"Sandy! What's wrong?" I asked him, hoping off the table and kneeling down in front of him. He looked up at me, then back at the guardians. He walked up to North and extended his small hand out at him. North looked at him with a confused look on his face. Sandy nodded towards North's coat pocket and that's when North finally understood. He quickly searched his pocket, pulling out his magic snow globe and handed it down to Sandy.

Still holding it in his hands, he closed his eyes, releasing his energy into it. Suddenly, the snow globe produced a holographic projection of various images. All of them were of me and Elsa and the times we spent together. When he got to when I was hit with the snowball, it immediately switched to a blurry vision that I couldn't quite make out. After staring at it for some time, I then realized that the fuzzy image was of me and Elsa kissing. The projection then disappeared back into the snow globe.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart." Sandy slowly said to me. I was completely taken aback from what he said. It was mostly because I had never heard Sandy speak to any of us at all. He always communicated with us by producing images made from his sand.

"Like true love's kiss?" I asked Sandy. "Is that what you mean?" Sandy looked at me and nodded his head. For a second, I actually became happy. Happy with the thought of finally telling Elsa that I love her. Maybe, this was a good time (well sort of) for it.

Suddenly, we heard what sounded like a loud popping noise followed by another one. North ran in the direction where it came from in the workshop. I saw his kneel down and hold what appeared to be two letters, but one was in a silver envelope. He quickly ran back to us, and opened the first one. He quickly skimmed it, gasping once he got to the end.

"Oh no." He said, opening the letter back up and reading it again. Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy all hovered around him to read it. Once they appeared to be done, their eyes widened in horror.  
"What is it?" I asked them. With a shaking hand, North handed it to me. I opened it up, seeing it was a letter from Anna. In it, she explained that she had gone to see Elsa earlier in the day to see how we were both doing, only to find out that I was gone and that Prince Dylan was going to stay longer than they had expected. I kept reading it. She explained about how Elsa looked different and treated her horribly by slapping her. My eyes then stopped at the sentence where she explained that Elsa was planning to marry Dylan. I read that sentence over and over 'till it was embedded in my mind. The sight of it hurt my eyes, and I felt as if I someone had pulled my heart out. I put the letter down, not even bothering to continue reading it.

"She's going to marry Dylan." I said out loud. It even hurt to say it.  
"But why would she do that?" Bunny asked, looking down at me. I didn't bother to answer him for I really did not know the answer to it. I looked back up at North.

"What's in the envelope?" I asked. North looked down at the silver envelope in his hand. He opened it and took out a small silver card. He read it slowly and once he was done, he gave it to me, not bothering to look me in the eye. The card had fancy gold writing on it. It said:

" _You are cordially invited to attend the royal wedding of Prince Dylan, from the Southern Isles, and Queen Elsa of Arendelle, tonight, at 7 o'clock at the Arendelle castle. You are allowed to bring as many guests as you like to watch as two loving couples come together in marriage."_

I let go of the letter, letting it fall on the floor. For a while, no one spoke, and during that time, I felt like my whole world had just shattered into thousands of pieces and was now crashing down on me.

"Jack, we're so very sorry." Tooth said, coming towards me to give me a hug. I put my hand in front of me, signaling her to stop.  
"Don't come any closer." I said to her.  
"Jack, please." She said, attempting to come closer. I picked up my staff and pointed it at her, now making her stop in place.  
"I should never have listened to you." I said angrily to her. "If I hadn't listened to you, then maybe I would've been better off leaving Elsa with Dylan, instead of having to go through everything, including watching her be with him! And now look, they're getting married! Do you even know how much it hurts to watch the person you love love somebody else?!" I shouted at her. With the curved part pointing at Tooth, I slowly began to focus my energy into it 'till my staff glowed with the energy.

"Whoa, whoa! Jack, stop!" Bunny shouted at me, running in front of Tooth and shielding her from me.  
"Get out of the way Kangaroo." I hissed at him. I came closer and closer to them, still holding my staff in my hand.  
"Jack! This is not her fault!" Bunny shouted over the crackling noise that came from my staff.  
"No, it isn't." I said. "It's all of you guys faults!"  
"Jack, what are you talking about?" North said, drawing his swords out from within his coat.  
"If you guys had just left me alone instead of throwing me in that stupid sack to Arendelle so we could all go to Elsa's royal party that night, then maybe none of this would be happening!" I shouted at them. I got closer to Bunny and Tooth when I suddenly saw the pointy end of North's sword in my face.  
"Jack, stop." North calmly said to me, holding the sword.

I then realized what I was doing and put my staff down. I realized it wasn't really their faults. I was just heartbroken about everything that was going on that I felt like I needed to take it out on something, and that turned out to be the guardians. They, who had been nothing but helpful and caring during these past few years, and here I was, getting ready to hurt one of them.  
I needed to talk to Elsa and stop this wedding, but I didn't want the Guardians to get involved because I didn't want them to get hurt. I knew what I had to do.  
"I'm sorry." I said to them.

I held my staff high above me and slammed the end part down hard against the floor, ice covering the entire floor and sending the Guardians flying back towards the wall. When they all tumbled back, Sandy who had still been holding on to North's snow globe, let go of it. I managed to catch it with my free hand and threw it hard against the wall, shattering it. I then ran towards the opposite part of the room and took my snow globe out of my pocket and threw it out in front of me. The portal immediately opened and I ran into it, landing in Arendelle within a few seconds.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Whoa! This time I didn't leave you guys on a cliffhanger again... or did I? I seriously am impressed on how my story is going. Oh, I also wanted to let you guys know I released a one-shot Jelsa story that you guys can find on my profile titled "The Meeting of Jack and Elsa." Please read it and I do hope you guys enjoy it. Also, thanks to everyone for your reviews, which I'm still having trouble viewing for some reason, and your Follows and Favorites. If you guys have any questions, please either leave them in the review section (Which I can't really see for some reason) or PM them to me and I'll gladly answer them as soon as I can. Thanks everyone!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Jack's POV***

Once I landed in Arendelle, I glanced up at the clock tower in the center of the village to look at the time: Its was only three in the afternoon.  
 _"Just four more hours."_ I thought to myself. I looked around me and saw the whole village was busy. There were tons of villagers running around, setting up decorations. Many of the village women were running in and out of clothes stores. There was alot of kids playing together, and many people standing around talking and whispering to each other. I pulled my head over my head so no one could see who I was, much less my weird looking hair. I walked past a group of women who were huddled up, whispering.

"Can you believe the Queen is actually marrying Prince Dylan after barely even knowing each other for, what was it, three days?"Whispered an elderly looking woman in the group. " I mean, I got married to my husband after three months of courting, but three days? Come on."  
"Well, he is a very handsome man! Who wouldn't marry him?" Another giggled.  
"How about when they have children? I mean, I'm sure they're going to be very beautiful like them, but what if they come out with the same powers as the both of them. Prince Dylan has the same gift as does Queen Elsa?" One asked with an ugly tone in her voice.  
"Who cares? This is just so amazing! The Queen's getting married!" One cried out in excitement.

The last one's words echoed in my mind, stinging. I made my way through the village and up the small hill where Anna and Kristoff's cabin stood. I knocked on the door a couple times and waited for someone to answer. A second later, Kristoff answered the door. He smiled at me. I tried to force a smile but I wasn't able to. I looked him over. He was wearing a dark suit with a purple tie.  
"Jack! It's great to see you! Come in!" He beamed. Once I stepped in, he called over his shoulder for Anna. "Anna! Jack's here."

I heard footsteps running somewhere in the house and once they got closer, Anna came into view. She was wearing a strapless dark purple dress that was almost down to her ankles. She ran up to me, wrapping me in a tight hug.  
"I'm so glad you're here." She sadly said to me. I hugged her back, glad for someone's comfort. She then pulled away to look up at me.  
"Jack, I really do think there is something seriously wrong with Elsa." She said to me.  
"I know. I got your letter regarding her and the wedding invitation." I said to her.  
"The wedding invitation?" She looked at me confused. "How did you get it?"  
"You sent it with your letter." I told her, trying to make her remember.  
"Jack, we didn't send any wedding invitation at all." She said.  
"Well, then who did?" I asked.  
"Well, the only ones who know the address to send letters to North is me and... Elsa." Anna said, drifting off on the last part.

"Could it be that Dylan probably got the address from Elsa?" Kristoff asked, standing beside of Anna with a hand on her waist.  
"Who knows? Probably." Anna said to him before turning back to me. "But believe me Jack, we did not send a wedding invitation at all."  
"No, it's okay." I said to her. "Have you by any chance gotten to talk to her anymore since this morning?"  
"No. The only form of communication we've gotten from her was the wedding invitations, and the boxes containing the clothes they want us to wear at the wedding." She gestured at her dress and at Kristoff's suit. "I'm her bridesmaid and Kristoff's Dylan's best man."

She looked behind me and I turned to see what she was looking at. It was a portrait that sat up on their table of her and Elsa together, holding hands, and smiling.  
"You know, I always dreamed about the day Elsa would get married." Anna said behind me as I picked up the portrait to hold it in my hand. "I always envisioned her happy and excited, walking down the aisle in her beautiful wedding dress, holding her beautiful bouquet made out of white roses. They're her favorite flower by the way. And, I always hoped that she would marry you." She finished.

I kept looking at the Elsa in the portrait. I tried to imagine her being that happy at the wedding tonight, but it couldn't come to mind. I carefully put the portrait back down.  
"Anna, I need to show both you and Kristoff something." I said, turning to face them. I pulled the hood of my sweater back, revealing my hair. I heard them both gasp at the sight of my hair.  
"Your hair is turning brown." Kristoff said. I nodded my head at him, rolling my eyes.  
"Yeah, I know that!" I snapped at him.  
"How did that happen?" Anna asked me, looking up at my hair, which I'm sure was turning browner by the minute.  
"I'm guessing it happened right after that snowball hit me. I'm still trying to figure out how it could possibly have done this to me." I said to them. I then explained to them how I caught Elsa and Dylan together later when I woke up, including about the sharp pain that would shoot up in my chest when I would even think about it or when it would just hit me randomly. I then told them about what Sandy said to me, about how "an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart."

"That's just what Grand Pabbie said!" Kristoff exclaimed.  
"Who?" I asked, confused.  
"They're Kristoff's relatives, who you haven't met yet, but Jack, you need to somehow get Elsa to confess her feelings for you." Anna suggested, quickly grabbing her coat and Kristoff's, and grabbing the sleeve of my sweater and tugging towards the door. I dug my heels into the floor, stopping my movements.  
"What feelings?" I snapped, yanking my sleeve away from her. "I don't exactly think Elsa even has feelings for me considering the fact that she's marrying Dylan."  
Anna looked at me with a sad look on her face. She appeared to be on the brink of tears.  
"Jack, I believe my sister is in love with you. Whenever we talked about you, she would never stopped talking about you and she was always happy, even more happy than she was in that portrait you just saw after we were both finally reunited. She loves you Jack. I know she does." She reached out and grabbed a hold of my hand. "Please Jack, believe me."  
I sighed, nodding my head.  
"I believe you." I told her. "I love your sister more than anything in this world." I finally said.  
"Well then, you need to tell her." Anna said, still grabbing onto my hand and pulling me back towards the door. She opened the door and practically pushed me out alongside Kristoff, and down the small hill back down towards the village and the castle

"Do you have a plan, Jack?" Kristoff asked me as we neared the castle. I closed my eyes for a minute, trying to think.  
"I think I do." I said, when we got near the castle gates, I saw Dylan's men standing at both the gates and the castle doors, glancing at each person that went through them. I thought about going through the back doors, but I saw four of the men headed that way. I looked at the castle, trying to find an open window I could climb into. I finally found one on the side of it, the one I recognized as the window to Elsa's studio where she would paint, and where we would also practice our skills. And, that room was only a few doors down from Elsa's.

"I wont' be able to get past the gates or the doors, 'cause I'm pretty sure Dylan does not want me anywhere near here, but I'm going to try one of the windows. I just need for you guys to keep an eye out to make sure no one notices me."  
Anna and Kristoff nodded their heads at me.  
"Got it!" They both said in unison. I thanked them both and ran back into the village, just a few houses down away from them. I got into an alley and I looked around to make sure there was no one in sight. I then shot up into the sky as quick as I could and managed to get just above the clouds. Flying over them and making sure no one on the ground could see me, I flew towards the castle. The clouds above it were slowly dispersing. I remained hovered over the cloud I was practically on top of and checked to see if any of the guards were in sight near my targeted window. I saw there wasn't anybody and I flew down towards it. As I neared it, I caught sight of Dylan, greeting every person who walked up to him. I quickly got up alongside the wall, trying to flatten myself as best as I could so he wouldn't really be able to see me. I peeked over the corner of the castle wall to look at him. I watched as his body tensed up and he began to turn to look in my direction. I quickly moved my head out of the way and back up against the wall, praying he hadn't seen me.

"Hey Dylan!" I heard Anna gleefully exclaim. I carefully peeked over the corner again and saw that Anna and Kristoff were huddled over Dylan, Anna hugging him.  
"How are you doing?" She asked, grinning at him. "Is everything for the wedding going okay? Do you by any chance need our help?"  
" _Good job Anna!"_ I felt like yelling out, but resisted the urge to. I took one more peek and carefully flew up towards the window and flew in.

Once I was inside, I breathed a sigh of relief. I made my way towards the door. I slowly twisted the door knob. I quietly opened the door about a few inches and tried to peek out into the hall, to see if there was anybody out there. Luckily, the entire corridor was empty. I then stepped out into the corridor and quietly shut the door behind me. The room was also near the stairs. I could hear the maids and butlers practically running around and orders being called out. I crept away from the room and made my way up to Elsa's room.

When I got there, I noticed the door was closed. I reached up and knocked on the door.  
"Come in!" called out Elsa. With my heart in my throat, I grabbed the door knob and twisted it. Once inside, I shut the door behind me. Elsa was standing in front of table, looking at the mirror and adjusting her veil on her head. She was wearing a dark, purple dress that had black swirls on it with diamond sequins. She looked absolutely stunning!

"Oh, it's you." She said to me, rolling her eyes. "Nice hairdo by the way. Oh, and I don't know if anybody told you, but the guests are to remain downstairs while we're getting everything ready for the wedding. Thanks!" She pointed towards her door.  
"I'm not planning on waiting 'till the wedding starts to get to speak with you." I said to her, walking closer to her.  
"Fine." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "What do you want to speak to me about?"  
"You can't marry Dylan." I said to her. She let out a laugh.  
"Oh my gosh, I knew you'd come to try to to convince me to do this! You seriously are pathetic to think that you can waltz on in here and try to talk to me out of my own wedding. But I got news for you snow boy, I'm not." She said, jabbing a finger into my chest. "I'm going to marry Dylan, so get over it."  
"But why though?" I asked her, taking her finger away from my chest. "Dylan is not who you think he is. I have reason to believe he is Pitch Black!"  
"Pitch Black?" She laughed again. "Oh goodness. This is why I'm marrying Dylan and not you, well, as if I'd ever marry you." She said with spite in her voice. "Dylan is a noble prince who can give me anything I want and you're just a kid who enjoys to play childish games that I don't have any time for. Why don't you just go on and make yourself a cute snow girlfriend."

I shook my head at her. "Elsa, this isn't you!" I exclaimed.  
"Yes it is, Jack!" She smirked. "This is the new me. The old Elsa is dead, and do you know why? Because she was weak little thing. I am the new Elsa, the Elsa that can actually control her powers and everything around her. I am more powerful than the old Elsa was and ever will be, so if you know what's good for you, I'd suggest you leave now." She lifted up one of her hands and with a wave, a blue orb appeared in it. The orb then grew bigger. She began to walk towards me, trying to back me up against the wall. As it got near my face, I yelled out my long awaiting verdict.

"I love you Elsa!" I yelled. The orb that was once not too far from my face was now gone. She stood in front of me, her eyes narrowed at me, questioning what I had just said.  
"What did you just say?" She asked me. My chest heaved up and down from where I was so scared and nervous to tell her what I've been waiting to say for so long.  
"I love you." I said, looking her straight in the eye. Her eyes were darker somehow. They weren't lighter and bright like they usually were.  
"No, you're lying." She said, backing away from me as if she was somehow scared of me.  
"No, I'm not." I said, walking towards her. She was now backed up against her window. She looked around, trying to find a way to get away from me. Her snow globe that I had given to her was sitting on her desk and I reached over and grabbed it.

"Please show me and Elsa together." I said to it. I held it in front of me and we both watched as the magic dust in it began to swirl around before finally revealing images of me and Elsa together: It showed when we first met at the royal party last year, how we both practiced our skills, our snowball fights, everything we did together.

"Jack." She said, still watching the snow globe. I looked at her and I noticed her eyes seemed to get brighter. I couldn't help but smile, hoping she was now coming to.

Suddenly, the snow globe was knocked out of my hand and I felt a hard kick on my stomach, sending me flying back towards the wall. I looked up and saw Dylan standing in front of Elsa, glaring right at me.  
"What do you think you're doing with my fiance Jack?" He yelled at me. Elsa remained standing behind him, watching everything with a scared look on her face. He turned to look at her, placing his hands on both sides of her face.  
"Did he do anything to you? Did he even lay a finger on you?" He asked her, worriedly.  
"N-No. He didn't." She stammered. The bright look in her eyes slowly began to get darker.

"She is not your fiance!" I shouted at him. I aimed my staff at him and shot ice from it. He pushed Elsa in the other direction and put both of his hands in front of him, casting an ice wall. I kept shooting at it, trying to break it. The ice finally broke and once it did, Dylan charged towards me. I kept on shooting my ice at him, but he would manage to dart out of my aim in time. My vision suddenly blurred and everything was fuzzy looking. My vision then got back to normal, but as it did, Dylan knocked my staff out of my hand, and punched me in the face, knocking me to the ground. When I hit my head, I heard a loud ringing noise and I couldn't hear anything but it. I looked around and noticed Elsa cowering in the corner of her room, holding the sides of her head with her hands, watching the entire thing. She was crying.

"Elsa, please help!" I cried out at her. She looked at my direction. I opened my mouth to cry out to her again, but I felt a kick at my spine. Then another one but in my stomach that knocked me flat on my back again. I then felt a weight on my and looked to find Dylan right over me. He began to punch me in the face while I tried to get him off of me. I tried to kick him off me, but nothing I did was hurting him or knocking him off of me. I then quickly put my hand on his chest and shot ice from it, sending him off of me and towards the wall. I got off my back and reached for my staff. Once I grabbed it, I noticed Elsa's snow globe and grabbed it as well. I crawled towards her and held it out in front of me.

"Elsa, you have to remember!" I cried to her. "Please remember!" She stopped crying and watched as the images of me and her appeared once more in the snow globe. Her eyes got the bright look in them again. She bent forward, as if she wanted to reach out to me. Then, before I knew it, the snow globe was grabbed from my hand. I quickly looked up to see Dylan holding it.  
"You really didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" He asked me, his voice much more different now, and more familiar like. With an evil grin on his face, he threw the snow globe down hard against the floor in front of me, shattering it into pieces.

"No!" I cried out reaching for the broken pieces. "No, no, no!" I tried to pick the pieces up, but I only wound up cutting me. The only thing I had that could help me get Elsa back was now gone. I could hear her whimpering behind me. I then felt a hand cupping my chin and forcing me to look up.

"Oh, poor Jack." Pitch said to me. He still remained in Dylan's form, but not his voice nor his eyes. "Your wonderful plan didn't work at all, did it?" He asked me. His hand then switched from cupping my chin, to grabbing me by the throat. He lifted me up from the ground, hand still around my throat.  
I could feel his eyes burrow into me. I recognized the silver gold color that they had. My mind flashed back to the snowball fight we had, and I remembered the yellow flash I had seen from the corner of my eye but I never found out what it was. Now, I knew.

"It was you wasn't it?" I gasped at him, feeling his hand tightening around my throat.  
"It was me what?" He asked, smirking.  
"You're the one who made Elsa's snow ball go out of control that night!" I snapped at him, trying to pry my fingers into his hold so I could get him to let go of me.  
"Wow! You've finally figured it out haven't you?" He cackled. "I thought you never would have, but then again, I know you're a smart boy, so I knew you'd find out. I was really hoping it would've been later though. And, that was no ordinary snow ball that hit you that night. It was at the beginning a snow ball, but when I managed to transplant a little bit of my power into it, and combined it with Elsa's, it became a snow orb that I intentionally had go after you. I was really hoping it would've killed you right then and there and it would have if it hadn't been for Elsa who begged to me to help save you. And I, being the great, noble prince that I was, decided to help, but I see now it wouldn't have mattered any way. I mean look at you!" He looked me up and down with a grin. "You're a pathetic weakling now. You're turning back into a human, which I'm pretty sure you hadn't figured that that's what is happening to you. Your powers will also begin to disappear, and slowly, but surely, your beating heart will be nothing but ice.

"Why would you do this?" I yelled at him. "I know you want to hurt me, and I could care less if you want to, but why would you do this to Elsa? What did she ever do to you?!"

"Because, my dear Jack, I wanted you to feel pain again. The worst kind of pain that anybody would ever have to go through is to watch the one you love," he turned his head back to look at Elsa, who continued to watch us in horror, "love someone else. Surprisingly, it worked." He smirked. "I also knew that you going through that pain would help boost up what's happening to you a little faster." Suddenly, dark shadows began to swirl around us.  
"Have a sweet nightmare Jack." He whispered.

"No! I'm not going down like this!" I cried out. I then propped my body back, sending my feet towards his face, kicking him. With a grunt, I sent him tumbling back down on the ground and he let go of my throat. The dark shadows quickly vanished. I quickly fished around my pocket for my snow globe before pulling it out. I looked back at Elsa, who was still cowering in the corner.  
"Elsa, come with me!" I reached my hand out, beckoning her to come with me. She seemed to want to go with me and she began to go forward and try to crawl towards me, when suddenly, a dark ice wall appeared in front of her, trapping her in the corner.  
"Elsa!" I screamed. I ran up to the wall and pounded my fists on it, attempting to try to break it. Something caught my eye and I turned in time to see Pitch aim his black sand at me. I threw myself back into a somersault from his aim and threw my snow globe right in front of me.  
"No!" I heard Pitch yell behind me. Once I stepped right in, I felt a sharp shooting pain spread through my back and I saw it try to envelop the portal's color, but it didn't' manage to for the portal closed behind me right once I felt that horrible pain. Within seconds, I was back in North's office.

"What was that noise?" I heard Tooth cry out.  
"That's probably Jack!" Bunny called out. The doors to North's office opened up and I saw the guardians. I couldn't quite make out who they were for my vision began to get fuzzy again.  
"Jack, I got a bone to pick with you mate!" Bunny yelled at me, but I couldn't quite hear what else he had to say for I heard the ringing noise again in my ear. The room suddenly began to spin faster and faster. I tried to maintain my balance, but I couldn't and I fell on all fours. I felt a small sharp pain in my hand and I turned it over to see that I had pieces of glass in my hand and it had opened up a huge gash in it. I looked down and I saw that my snow globe now lay on the ground, shattered to pieces. I looked up at the guardians once more, watching them run towards me. I felt too weak to hold myself up, so I fell back on my side.

"Oh no, not again!" Bunny yelled, "Jack, Jack! Stay with me mate!"  
"Jack, you need to tell us what happened!" Tooth yelled.  
"P-Pitch." I managed to say, my eyes slowly closing.  
"What? Pitch Black?" North asked.  
"Pitch. He's back." I said. "Elsa. We have to save Elsa." Once managed to finish talking, I closed my eyes, drifting back into the darkness once more.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Wow, once again, I leave you guys on a cliffhanger. Sorry. And I do have to say, this is the longest chapter I've ever written throughout the entire story! I'm going to explain a couple things. Now as you all may have guessed like then chapters back, Prince Dylan is actually Pitch Black! (Dun Dun Dun!) And for those of you who keep thinking Jack is dead, he's not. He's still alive.  
And yes, Pitch did sort of turn Elsa just like him, but she doesn't exactly remember what happened between her and Jack 'till he showed her the snow globe he had given her. Her mind was just full of nothing but hate that Pitch had burrowed into her mind when he turned her, so she can't remember the good times her and Jack had, thus her treatment towards him as well as Anna.  
And with the snow (orb) ball , remember in Frozen when Elsa accidentally strikes Anna with her magic when she tried to convince her to go back to Arendelle to stop the winter, 'causing Anna's hair to turn white, and the great Pabbie told her that "An act of true love will that a frozen heart." and if not, she'd become frozen? Well, that's exactly what's going on with Jack. During the snowball fight, as I explained in the story, Pitch managed to transplant a little bit of his power into the snowball that Elsa had made using her magic, making it spiral out of control, and hit Jack in the chest, right in the heart. And all that powerful magic that he was hit with, is turning him from immortal back into a mortal human.**

 **So, I hope that small explanation answered just a few upcoming questions in case some of you may have wanted to ask me, which is completely fine with me by the way. Have a great night everyone and keep on reading! See you guys soon!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Jack's POV***

"Elsa!" I cried out as I woke up. I looked around me, expecting her to be right there in front of me, but she wasn't. Instead, I was sitting up on the snowy ground of the castle's back courtyard. Everything was quiet and I didn't see anybody around. I looked up at the castle, the lights were all turned off, as if no one was there. I stood up from the ground, brushing the snow off of me.

"Is anybody here?!" I called out. There was no reply. Suddenly, the snow underneath my feet quickly melted. leaving no trace of ice or snow, as if it had never even happened.  
"Weird." I said. I kept walking around hoping to find someone out here 'till I heard a loud noise behind me. I turned around to watch as the castle's back doors opened and Elsa stepped out. She was dressed in her usual beautiful blue dress that she always wore.

"Elsa!" I called out to her, racing towards her. I opened my arms to hug her, but instead of receiving a hug, I received a mouthful of snow. I looked up and realized I had face planted onto the snowy ground. I quickly turned to look behind me and watch as Elsa kept on walking away from me and towards the garden. I then realized that I had gone right through her. I got back up and raced back towards her.

"Elsa?" I asked, reaching out to touch her shoulder, but watched as my hand went right through her.  
 _"What's going on?"_ I thought to myself. I began to panic.  
" _Am I dead?!"_ I asked myself. _"No, no, no! I can't be dead! I just can't!"_

I turned to look at Elsa, and watched as she walked up to her flowers, looking at them with a smile 'till she got to the red roses, her favorites. She then trailed her finger around them and I watched as she accidentally froze one. She stepped back to look at it and touched it again, only 'causing it to freeze even more 'till it was encased in snow. She looked down at it with a disappointed look on her face. She then looked down at her hand, and sadly sighed.

I tried to get close to her as I possibly could to try and reach out to her once more, but was stopped when we both heard a loud noise behind us. We turned to look around to see what it was and I recognized it immediately. It was a portal, just like the one I would always travel in when I'd come here. I then watched as I stepped out of it.

"What the heck?" I said, walking up to the other me. I waved my hand in front of his face, but he didn't seem to be able to see me either.

"Jack!" Elsa yelled out at us.  
"Hi Elsa!" the other me said. "I got your letter."  
"Oh, I'm glad you did!" she said.

 _"What's going on?"_ I asked myself. Now this was getting really weird. I watched as the other me and Elsa continued to talk. I saw her gesture towards the castle. They began to walk away, when the other me stopped to look at the frozen rose. He walked up to it to get a closer look.  
"Did you do that?" The other me asked.  
"Yeah, I did." Elsa responded with a nervous look.  
"Do you want me to show you how to unfreeze it?"  
"Do you know how to?"  
"Yeah! Here, just touch it with your finger."

I watched as Elsa touched the rose once more. Instead of unfreezing it, it formed spikes that protruded all around it.  
"I can't do it! I'm only making it freeze up more!" She cried out, backing away from the other me and the rose.  
"It's okay! It's okay! Don't worry!" He said, reaching out to her. "Here, I'll help you." He gestured for her hand, and she slowly let him hold it. He led her back towards the rose, still holding on to her hand, and let her touch it again. I watched as the rose suddenly began to unfreeze, releasing it from it's icy coffin. Elsa had a huge smile on her face, happy to see what she had done. I walked up to get a closer look and saw that the rose was no longer red. It was now white. **(Author's Note: I decided to changed the original blue color that I was going with for the rose to white.)**

I continued to look at the rose, now remembering what day it was. It was the first day I had came to see Elsa all by myself when she requested to see me here in Arendelle just a few days after our meeting at the royal party. I turned to look back at them and saw that they had vanished. The snow that had melted just earlier, was now back on the ground. I looked back at the rose, seeing it was still there. I reached out and plucked it from its place. I looked closer at the rose, wondering what it was that this meant. Suddenly, I was overcome with images of me and Elsa together. All of our memories that we both shared were being shown to me.

"Jack! Come back to us!" I faintly heard North shout out.  
"I can see his eyes moving underneath his eye lids. Is he dreaming?" Tooth asked.  
"Oh, he better not be dreaming right now!" cried Bunny. "There is no time for that!"  
I ignored their calls, keeping my eyes on the rose. Everything around me disappear 'till it was just me alone. Then, before it became dark once more, the last image that I saw was me holding the rose in front of Elsa's face, her eyes blue once more. Then, everything disappeared.

I then felt someone slap me across the face, which really stung, but I still didn't wake up.  
"You better open them eyes again before I give you a real pounding!" Bunny yelled. Now, that made me wake up. I rose from where I was laying, breathing heavily.  
"He's back!" I heard Tooth shout.  
I could feel someone's arms around me and I looked up to see it was North. His usual bright face was red and his eyes were bloodshot. I could see faint tear streaks on his face. I grinned at him, and he smiled back at me.  
"You saw something didn't you?" He asked. "Something very important, right?" He helped me sit up on his huge coach that he had in his office. I noticed I was shaking uncontrollably, and I was starting to get cold. North noticed, and took off his massive fur coat and draped it around me, helping me get warm. I nodded my head.  
"Yes. Yes I did." I said.  
"Well, what was it?" Bunny asked.

Before I explained to them what happened in my dream, I apologized to them.  
"I'm sorry for what happened earlier." I said to them. "I knew you guys were going to want to follow me and try to help me out, but I needed to talk to Elsa for myself, and I also feared that you guys were going to get hurt. I just couldn't bear to think of anything happening to you guys, that I decided to cut off your means of being able to follow me. I'm sorry for shattering your snow globe North. I was just wanting to keep you all safe. You guys really matter a lot to me, and I didn't want to lose any more of you." I said, referring to Elsa.

Bunny walked up to me, and for a second, I thought he was going to scold me for my selfish act earlier and for almost getting myself killed. I braced myself for it, but it never came. Instead, he hugged me. It was the first time he's ever done that with me. He then pulled away after a few seconds.  
"I know we may not get along at times." He said. "But you are a Guardian, and our friend, and we're here for each other no matter what. If I were in your position, I would've done the same thing to keep you all safe. We're mates, and mates got to stick together, am I right?" He beamed at me. I nodded my head a yes.

"Now, explain to us about your dream." Bunny said to me.

I told them about the white rose in the castle's back courtyard that I had help Elsa unfreeze on the first day that we both started to work together, and how the visions of the times we've spent together flooded my mind.  
"Then, could it be that the rose is an act of true love?" suggested Tooth, who looked at Sandy, remembering what he had said earlier.  
"It might possibly be." North said, agreeing with her.  
"Then we have to get to Arendelle as soon as possible!" cried out Tooth.  
"But how are we going to get there though?" I asked, remembering how I threw North's snow globe against the wall, his only mean of transportation.  
"No worries! I always keep a spare hidden just in case!" North said. He walked over to his desk and opened one of the drawers. He fished around for a while before finally pulling out a snow globe that looked similar to the one that he had and to the ones me and Elsa had.  
"Well then, what are we waiting for?" asked Bunny, arming himself with his weapons. "We got a wedding to crash and a princess to save!"  
"What do you say Jack?" North grinned at me, the magic dust in the snow globe slowly began glow and swirl around inside the case.  
"Let's go!" I yelled.


	45. Chapter 45

Pitch, now back in Dylan's form, flicked his wrist at the room, and everything that had been knocked over, shattered, or destroyed in the fight was now back to it's original state, as if the fight had never happened. He then waved his hand over the ice wall that had Elsa hidden behind it. Once the wall vanished, Elsa stepped forward, a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong Elsa?" he asked. "Why are you sad?"  
Elsa then took his hand away from her, refusing to even look at him. Before she did turn away, he noticed a faint blue glow in her eyes.  
"I-I- This just doesn't seem right to me at all." she said.  
"What do you mean?" He asked, trying to approach her. Elsa tried to back away from him.

"I don't exactly remember anything with you that exactly shows you love me." She said, giving him a saddened look. "When Jack showed me the snow globe, I began to remember some things. Like, me and him playing in the snow together, us practicing our magic.. just a lot of memories." she smiled. "Most of them I couldn't even remember well, but it showed just me and him."  
"But he doesn't love you like I do." Dylan said furiously. "He left you."  
"What do you mean?" Elsa asked, looking up at him.  
"I mean, that he does not know anything about love at all. He only knows how to play those childish games of his!" He said with spite in his voice. "He toyed with your emotions Elsa, he never even loved you!

No, no you're wrong!" cried Elsa, tears in her eyes. "In-in the memories that I saw of us, we-we were always together and he always seemed to really care about me and-and he showed me he truly loved me!"  
"No!" Dylan yelled, making Elsa flinch back in fear. "He never cared about you at all!" He made his way towards Elsa, backing her up against the wall, his hand on her throat, slightly choking her.  
"He toyed with your emotions and he was never there for you in your time of need. And, he could never know what it was like to have to isolate yourself from everyone you love, but I do. I understand completely how painful that feels." He lessened his hold on her throat and moved his hand to cup her chin once more.

"He doesn't love you Elsa, I do." He said. His eyes then glowed and he lifted Elsa's face so she was looking at him. Forcing her to look him in the eyes, he showed her images of Jack leaving Elsa, denying his love for her, and Dylan comforting her and showing her affection that Jack never seemed to show her at all. He watched as the faint blue glow in her eyes slowly disappeared, 'till it was finally back to their dark color. Her saddened look was replaced with one of serious.

"Now Elsa, you must finish getting ready for our wedding." He said, giving her kiss on the lips. Elsa looked at him with a smirk.  
"Don't worry darling. I will." She then walked away from him and sat back down in the chair in front of the mirror on her table, reapplying her makeup again. He took one last look at her before walking out of her room, an evil grin on his face.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I decided to write this chapter through Third Person Point of View instead of the usual character's point of view. I will go ahead and explain what I should have explained earlier about Pitch's plan: What you guys just read in this chapter, he has brainwashed Elsa into thinking that Jack never cared or loved her at all , attempting to erase all memories of the both of them together, only showing that he was the only one to ever comfort her and show her he loved her. He plans on marrying Elsa, not only to make Jack suffer and to kill him, but to also gain control over Arendelle and the entire world and spread fear to all of them.**

 **There's my little explanation. If you guys have any more questions, just PM me or let me know in the Reviews section. Thank you all!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Jack's POV***

Once we arrived to Arendelle, we devised a plan to get inside. We managed to get some disguises for Tooth and for North, who were going to actually attend the wedding and talk to each of us through ear mics that North had pulled from his sack. While they were inside, me, Bunny, and Sandy separated and went to different parts of the castle. I picked the gates and the front castle doors. I remained hidden behind one of the walls where none of the guards were in sight of. I glanced back at the clock tower in the village and saw it was now slightly past seven o'clock, the wedding was now starting.

"North, what's going on now?" I whispered through my mic. I kept looking around, making sure none of the guards managed to hear me.  
"Nothing much right now. Everyone's piling into the room." I heard what sounded like shuffling for a few minutes, accompanied by a few "Excuse me's" and "I'm sorry's" before I heard him talk again. "I see Dylan standing at the very front with the preacher. They're waiting on Elsa. Ugh! Just look at him with that smug on his face. When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna-"  
"The wedding is now starting." hissed Tooth. I could hear the Wedding March playing through my ear piece. I heard her gasp. "Oh Jack, it's beautiful."  
"Focus Tooth." said Bunny.  
"Sorry!" said Tooth.  
A few moments passed before anyone spoke again.  
"Jack, I really wish you could see Elsa right now." said North. "She's beautiful!"

I looked down at the ground and sighed. Her supposedly getting married to someone else, was slowly killing me.  
"Yeah." I whispered, feeling a knob in my throat. I cleared my throat, trying real hard not to cry.  
"Is Anna and Kristoff there?" I asked, trying to change the subject. I planned to stop the wedding, but I knew I wouldn't be able to if my feelings were to get the best of me.  
"Yeah, they are." Tooth said. "Anna's standing not too far from Elsa and neither is Kristoff from Dyl- I mean, Pitch!" she said. "At the beginning of the wedding, Anna kept looking around, as if trying desperately to find somebody. My guess is that she was probably trying to look for you."

I could only imagine Anna's face when she saw that I wasn't there with Elsa in Dylan's place. I really wish I was in there, and soon, I would be. I suddenly felt the familiar sharp pain hit me in the chest again, taking the breath right out of me.  
"Are you alright Jack?" asked Tooth, worriedly.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" I winced. I really did not feel fine at all. The pain kept on getting stronger and stronger each time it hit me. Everything around me began to spin and I was forced to put my head between my knees, hoping it would help it go away. Soon enough, it did.

"Jack, the wedding's almost over!" North alerted me. "There's just a few more minutes 'till the preacher asks them for their I do's."  
I snapped out of my painful daze. I hadn't realized how much time had passed by before I looked back at the clock tower. It was almost eight now!

"Bunny, Sandy, you guys ready?" I asked through the mic.  
"Ready when you are mate!" Bunny called.  
I heard what sounded like a low "yes" come through, which I assumed as Sandy's response.

I made my way towards the gates, and looked around. The majority of the guards that had been at the gates earlier, had now been transferred to the front castle doors. There was only two guarding the gates. I took a deep breath, pulled my hoodie over my head, and made my way through.  
I only got like a few feet past them when they suddenly appeared in front of me.  
"Who are you?" one of them asked. He was about a foot taller than me, and was pretty muscular looking underneath his uniform and so was he partner. They both glared down at me with their black eyes.  
" _They're probably all of Pitch's men."_ I thought to myself.

"I am here for the wedding." I said, giving them a pointed look.  
"What's with the stick?" The other asked, pointing to my staff.  
"Oh this?" I said, waving it front of their faces. "It's just a plain, old, ordinary stick that I like to carry around."  
"We need to see your invitation." The other guard said, holding his hand out, obviously not finding my humor appealing. I gulped, wanting to smack my hand against forehead for not being smart enough to bring the darn invitation with me.  
"I wasn't told we had to bring the wedding invitation. It wasn't even written on there either." I said to them.  
"We don't care. We need to see it." The first guard said.  
"I said, I don't have it with me." I said, raising my voice. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a wedding to attend which you guys are currently making me late for." I attempted to get around past them, but one of them grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. The other one then punched me right in the gut, making me fall to the ground on my knees. My staff was grabbed out of my hand and my hoodie was then yanked back off my head, revealing my hair, and not only that, but my identity.

"Get a look at his hair!" The one who now held both my arms behind my back said, laughing at me. His partner walked in front of me and lifted my chin up with the curved part of my staff so he could see my face.  
"Wait a minute." He said, bending down to get a closer look. "You're the one our master told us to not let in! You're Jack Frost!" He shouted. As he began to get up, I threw my head back and then forward at him, head-butting him just on the bridge of his nose. He screamed, letting go of the staff when he hit the ground. I managed to free one of my arms from the guard's grip and grab my staff. I then spun around and hit the guard across the face with it, knocking him unconscious as I hit him with it over and over again. Once he was laying on the ground, I turned towards the other guards who had been at the front doors, who were now charging towards me.

As I ran toward them, I could hear what sounded like men yelling on both sides of the castle. I grinned, knowing it was Bunny and Sandy who were taking care of the guards on their sides. I now wasn't too far from the charging guards when I stopped and aimed my staff at them. I pour my energy into the staff, but watched in horror as nothing came out. I realized that this was what Pitch was talking about earlier. The effects of Elsa and his's magic were now affecting me even more to where my powers were now starting to vanish.

Before I could think of anything else, I was greeting with a kick towards my chest, sending me flying back on the snowy ground with a grunt. I quickly opened my eyes and watched as the guard who kicked me in the chest ran towards me, sword drawn. As he got closer to me, I sat up and heel kicked him, sending him falling forward on his face. When he tried to get back up and looked at me, I sent another straight kick to his face, making him tumble back away from me. Behind him, was another guard with a sword running towards me.

I grabbed my staff that was laying beside of me and used it to block off a blow the sword. I grunted, trying to push the weapon and the guard away from me.  
"Uh, guys! A little help here!" I yelled into my ear piece.  
"I'm a little busy over here mate!" I heard Bunny yell accompanied by a couple of grunts and low booming sounds.

I looked back up at the guard who was trying hard to bear down all his and the swords weight onto my staff. I then saw another guard charge towards me with a spiked club. I quickly poured whatever power I still had left in me into my staff once more. Luckily, it worked. I sent the guard flying off of me as I shocked him and managed to roll away as the guard wielding the club swung it down where my head had been. I did a kick up, landing on my feet not too far from him. We then charged at each other. As I got close to him, I jumped in the air and twisted my body around, performing a butterfly kick. He blocked off my attack with his free hand, and as I landed back in front of him, he immediately swung his spiked club at me with a yell. I ducked out of the way, then spun around, hitting him with my staff. I carefully poured my energy into it and instantly froze him the second my staff touched him. I stopped, looking at the frozen statue before. I knew that whatever power I still had left in me, it was strong enough to hopefully stop Pitch.

Suddenly, I felt the sharp shooting pain in my chest again, making me clutch it. I bent forward slightly, breathing heavy again. I then heard a powerful yell behind me. I quickly spun around and looked in time to see another guard right in front of me, an axe in his hand. Time seemed to pass by slowly, and I watched as he slowly brought that axe down on me, and I felt I was practically frozen to the spot. I cringed and looked away, awaiting the blow.

I suddenly heard a scream come from the guard and opened my eyes, watching as what appeared to be a golden lasso on the man's arm that held the axe, forcefully tug him back away from me. The gold lasso then wrapped itself around him, binding him in place. I looked to see who it was and it was Sandy. I heard a whoop behind me and saw Bunny throwing his boomerangs at two other guards who raced toward us. He managed to knock both of them out with a single swing from the both of them.  
"Sorry mate! We kinda got caught up back there!" He grinned.  
"Thanks!" I said to him, shooting ice at another guard who had tried to come up behind him.  
"You're welcome!" He said. He then took something out from his holster and handed it to me. I looked down at my hand and saw he had given me the white rose from the garden that I had told them about.  
"Now go! You must stop that wedding!" He pointed to the front doors. I nodded my head at him, appreciating everything him and Sandy and the guardians have done for me. I quickly and carefully stuffed the rose into the pocket of my sweater. I raced towards the doors and pulled them open. I ran inside, trying to find where it was that they were holding the wedding. I ran into the main living room, hoping I was close to where it was at. I looked around, trying to find any source that indicated where the wedding was at. I then heard what faintly sounded like an elderly man talking. I realized that it was coming from the ballroom, just past the main living room.

I ran as fast as I could towards the doors, hearing the familiar saying "Now, If anyone here has anything to say for these two to not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

I held my staff and aimed it towards the door, pouring my energy into it.  
"Please, please work!" I prayed as I got closer. Ice then blasted out from my staff onto the doors, forcefully knocking them off their hinges and sending them crashing against the floor. I stepped foot into the room, observing everything around me. All the guests were either screaming or gasping, moving away from where I stood. I recognized Tooth and North amongst them. My eyes immediately moved toward the front of the room, where Elsa and Dylan stood looking at me in horror, holding each others hands.

"What the hell?" Dylan said furiously, glaring straight at me.  
"Jack!" I heard Anna cry out with joy. Elsa turned to look at her then back at me with an angry confused look on her face.  
"How dare you interrupt our wedding, Frost?!" yelled Dylan at me.  
I ignored him, turning to Elsa.  
"Elsa, you cannot marry him!" I said, pointing at Dylan with my staff.  
"And why ever not?" she asked me. "I do have the right to marry anyone who I want!"  
"Yes, but not him! He isn't who he says he is!" I cried out at her. "He's not really Dylan! He is Pitch Black!"

The entire crowd gasped. All eyes were on Dylan who looked around uncomfortably.  
"Oh there you go making up stupid lies again!" she yelled at me, letting go of Dylan's hands and walking towards me. "Can you stop being a kid and grow up for once?"  
"I'm not lying." I said as she came closer. "Yes, I did lie when you asked me why I wanted to spend more time with you and why I didn't want you anywhere near Dylan at the beginning, but it was all because I was trying to keep you safe. I-" I was suddenly cut off when she raised her hand up at me and slapped me across the face. I stood there with my head hanging to one side. The slap stung. I heard Dylan snicker. I slowly turned to look back at Elsa, who stood watching me angrily.  
"I've had enough of you and your stupid lies!" She yelled at me. I could feel the entire crowds eyes on us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tooth and North step forward, but I ignored them. "You never loved me! You always lied to me!"

"That's not true Elsa. I do love you! I always have since the first day I met you!" I said to her. "Yes, I will admit, I have lied to you. Though, I lied only two times to you Elsa. I did it because I really care about you." I said to her. "Can you tell me one time that Dylan ever truthfully cared about you as much as I do?" I asked. She gave me a confused look and seemed to be thinking, trying to search in her mind for an answer.  
"I-I-" she stammered, realizing she couldn't even think of any time he ever really cared about her. She then bent forward screaming, holding the sides of her head with her hands, as if she was having a massive headache. Her screams made me wince, and I felt like I could feel her pain as well. It also made my eyes swell up with tears.  
"Why can't I remember anything?!" she cried. She then looked up at me, her eyes widened. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but was stopped when Dylan grabbed her by the arm and led her away from me.

"I've had enough of you Frost!" Dylan shouted, his eyes glowing the silver-golden color. He raised his hand and emitted a powerful glow from it, aiming it straight at me. He then shot his ice at me. Before it could even hit me, it was blocked off by a sword. Holding the sword was North, who had stepped in front of me just before the attack could hit me. Dylan kept moving back, still holding onto Elsa. He kept on shooting his ice, which was now black, at North, who kept blocking his attacks with his swords.  
"Everyone go! Get out of here!" I heard Tooth shout, pointing towards where the exit. The guests all ran out screaming except for Anna and Kristoff, who remained behind.

I moved from behind North and attempted to stop Dylan. I slammed the end of my staff down on the floor, freezing it. It snaked up to where Dylan and Elsa where standing, freezing their feet in place. They struggled to move and when Dylan saw me coming closer towards them, he quickly grabbed Elsa again by the wrist, and suddenly the dark shadows swirled around the both of them, enveloping them in its hold. Every item near them began to fly in the air around it. The wind began to pick up speed, and soon, we were all focusing on not trying to get sucked into the vortex.

"No!" I shouted. He was going to try to take Elsa with him now! I began running towards them and aiming my staff, shooting ice at the shadows. It seemed to stop them from moving for a moment, but the shadows quickly repelled the ice and continued to swirl around them. As I neared it, I reached my hand out into the fast moving shadows, attempting to reach Elsa who I could still faintly see.  
"Elsa!" I shouted. The shadows then disappeared with what sounded like a loud explosion, sending me flying back. I landed against North, who caught me in time before I hit the floor. I jumped out from his hold and ran towards the place where Elsa had last been standing. I fell down on my knees and pounded the floor with my fists, angry that I had once again lost her.

"What in the heck happened here?" I heard Bunny ask as he ran into the room along with Sandy. Suddenly, we heard a loud booming noise accompanied by a crackling sound not to far from the castle. I got back up and raced towards one of the open windows and looked out. Up in the mountains, a black vortex was rising up from the ground into the sky, where it was causing it to get dark along with the clouds, which I could see lightning coming from. I immediately recognized the place where it was coming from as Elsa's Ice Castle that we had gone to a couple times each month.

"What's going on?" asked Anna, holding onto Kristoff's hand. "What are they doing up there?"  
"I think I have theory. Pitch must be trying to use both his magic and Elsa's to take over Arendelle." explained North. "This was probably why he was trying to marry her. That way, he could gain control over Arendelle, and soon, everywhere else around the world so he can spread his fear. But since, he and Elsa never exchanged their vows, he's trying to find some other way to do it."

I reached into the pocket of my sweater and pulled out the white rose. I looked at it then back at the mountain.  
"We have to get up to that mountain." I said, making my way towards the exit. "It's the only way we can get to Pitch and Elsa. We will stop Pitch and I will bring Elsa, the real her, back to us once and for all," I stared down at the rose, "even if it kills me."

* * *

 **Author's Note: We're not too far from the ending now ya'll! Just about a few more chapters and this story will finally come to an ending. I really am enjoying writing this. Please leave your reviews, which I greatly appreciate, and please Favorite and Follow!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Jack's POV***

As we ran out of the castle, all of us, except for Tooth and Sandy who could both fly, piled into North's sleigh.  
"Alrighty! Everyone in sleigh?" asked North as he grabbed the reins. We all said "yes", and North snapped the reins, the sleigh immediately bolting forward before shooting up into the air towards the mountain, Tooth and Sandy flying alongside. The sky was all dark except for where the black and blue vortex was at on the mountain, the lightning illuminating it. Suddenly, it started to snow down real hard on us. I realized Pitch must have made Elsa created a blizzard to try and slow us down. I put my arms around me so I could try to warm myself up for I was freezing. The cold never bothered me before but now that I was starting to turn back into a mortal, it was starting to affect me.  
"Jack, what's your plan?" shouted North from the front. The sleigh buckled underneath us as the reindeers quickly flew, making all of us hold on tighter to our seats.  
"We need to get as close as we can to Elsa's castle up at the mountain top!" I shouted over the loud lightning strikes around us. "That way, we can stop Pitch and get to Elsa."

It continued to snow down hard and the wind began to pick up, making the sleigh sway from side to side, making all of us hold on for dear life so we wouldn't fall off.  
"Are we getting close?" asked Bunny, looking around us. "I can't see anything in this bloody blizzard."  
I squinted my eyes and looked out, trying to look for the castle. The blizzard got stronger and stronger that it hid both the vortex and the castle. After a few minutes of flying around, I spotted the castle about a couple miles away.  
"There it is!" I shouted, pointing at its location. "North get as close to-" I was suddenly cut off as lightning striked near the side of the sleigh, knocking me off my balance and off the sleigh.

"Jack!" shouted Kristoff as he tried to reach for me before I fell. He attempted to grab the sleeve of my sweater, but only made it rip. I felt myself falling straight down towards the ground. I tried to propel my body forward so I could attempt to fly, but it wasn't working. Nothing I tried was working. My powers had now vanished. I watched the snowy ground come closer and closer and I closed my eyes, awaiting the impact. But, it never came for I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist and pull me straight back up into the sky. I opened my eyes and saw it was Tooth who was holding me. She flew back up towards the sleigh that was still hovering in place, flying in a zigzag motion so we wouldn't get hit by the lightning. When we got to the sleigh, she laid be down on the floor. Everyone quickly got around me.

"Jack! Are you alright?" Anna asked, helping me sit up. I shook my head at her.  
"No." I whispered. "My powers. They're gone now." I looked down at my hands, noticing that they were now tan instead of pale. "I think I'm already a human again."  
"Oh no!" cried out Tooth, her hands covering her mouth. Everyone looked at me with disbelief. I looked at North, who looked at me with a sad look.  
"What do we do now?" Bunny asked.  
"We're still going with the plan." I said, standing back up. I stood beside North as he flew the sleigh towards the castle.  
"Are you crazy mate?" cried Bunny. "You're going to get yourself killed the minute you step into that castle! Let us defeat Pitch and bring Elsa back ourselves. You are not in the condition to fight."  
I turned back around and walked up to him, looking him straight in the eye.  
"I'm going to fight with you guys. Even if I am now a human, I'm still a guardian." I said to him, giving him a small smile. "And, If anyone is going to bring back Elsa, it's going to be me."  
Bunny sighed. "Still as stubborn as always." He said to me, smiling. I looked around at everyone, who all smiled at me and nodded their heads in approval of me still fighting. We then quickly devised a plan.

"Okay North!" I said, standing right next to him, staff in my hand. "Get as close to the castle as you can!"  
With a snap of his reins, the sleigh quickly shot forward. I then wondered something and turned to Anna.  
"Anna, how does my hair look?" I asked her.  
"What?" She asked, giving me a confusing look. I pointed up at my ridiculous looking hair before she finally realized what I meant.  
"Oh!" She said. She gave my hair a quick look.  
"You still have a few streaks of white in it." She said. I nodded my head at her. I knew I didn't have much time before my hair turned completely brown and before I would possibly die.

We kept flying 'till we were about a mile away from the castle when we felt something collide against the back of the sleigh, sending us flying towards the floor.  
"What was that?" Anna cried, looking around her. I stood back up and walked towards the back of the sleigh. I couldn't see anything at first because of the blizzard, but then I saw something huge on the ground slowly come into view.  
"What the heck is that?" Bunny called, looking down.  
"It's Marshmallow!" I shouted back at him over the lightning strike. Marshmallow glared up at us from the ground.  
"It's what?!" Bunny looked at me with disbelief.  
"Marshmallow!" Anna cried as she leaned over the back of the sleigh to get a look at what it was on the ground.  
"Well that ain't no bloody marshmallow if you ask me!" Bunny commented. "It looks more like a damn snowman on steroids gone wrong!"  
"That's his name." I said back to him, rolling my eyes.  
"Well what's he doing down there? Is he trying to kill us?" Bunny asked.

As if to answer his question, we watched Marshmallow with glowing yellow eyes , grab a huge handful of snow and press it together to form a snowball. He then aimed it at us and with a roar, he threw it straight up at the sleigh. North saw what was coming and yanked the reins to the left and out of the way of the giant snowball that had flown towards us.

"GO AWAY!" we heard Marshmallow roar at us from the ground. He then swung his arm over, shooting icy spikes from it and up at us. As the spikes came towards us, Sandy immediately unleashed a shield from his golden sand that protected us from the impact.  
"Good job Sandy!" I shouted at him. He smiled at me and nodded his head.  
"Do you think you can handle him?" I asked him. Sure enough, he nodded his head once more and flew straight down towards Marshmallow. I turned back into the direction of the castle, which was now coming closer and closer into view. I squinted my eyes and saw who appeared to be Elsa with her hands outstretched towards the sky, snow shooting from her hands.

"Elsa!" I shouted from the sleigh. She didn't hear me, for she kept on shooting the snow from her hands, not bothering to even look at me. I opened my mouth to shout her name again but was cut off when I felt something collide on the side of the sleigh where I was at. I looked around, not able to see anything. I looked back down at the ground where I could see Sandy and Marshmallow engaged in battle.  
"Jack! Look out!" Bunny shouted. I watched him grab one of his boomerangs from his holster and throw it out in front of me. I got out of the way and watched as it hit something not too far away from me before returning back to him. I then realized it was one of Pitch's Nightmares. Soon enough, more and more of them came into view and they were charging straight towards us.

"North! Go down!" I shouted at him. North snapped the reins a couple times and the reindeers quickly dove down and out of the way of the oncoming Nightmares. They kept flying forward before making a loop and turning around to fly towards us again.  
"You're in charge of the sleigh now!" North shouted at Kristoff, grabbing him by the arm and yanking him towards the front of the sleigh, placing the reins in his hands.  
"What?!" Kristoff shouted back at him, but North didn't answer him back. He ran towards the back of the sleigh and stood on the edge, taking his swords out from the straps around his waist. As the Nightmares came at him, he would lash his swords out at them, slashing them, the magic black sand that they consisted of vanished right in the air. Bunny grabbed his Easter eggs out from his pouch and threw them at the Nightmares. As the eggs came into contact with them, they would explode, the Nightmares vanishing as well. Tooth flew forward towards a group of charging Nightmares and stopped in mid air in front of them. She then twisted her body around, spinning like a tornado. As she did, her feathers shot out from her wings, forming themselves into blades and sailing straight towards the Nightmares. The blades pierced the black sand of the Nightmares, making them vanish just as the other ones had.

"I wanna help!" shouted Anna who stood just behind North.  
"Look in the sack right at the front of the sleigh!" North shouted at her as he continued to slash out at the Nightmares, which were multiplying by the minute. Many were charging towards the sleigh and colliding with it, making the sleigh rock violently back and forth. Anna ran up to where North told her and rummaged through the sack. While she kept on looking, I would swing my staff at the Nightmares, hitting them and making them vanish upon impact.  
"Yes!" I heard Anna say behind me. I turned around to look and saw she had pulled out a metal baseball bat from the sack. She ran and stood in center of the sleigh and waited for the Nightmares to come at her. One flew straight down at her and like a pro baseball player, she swung the bat towards it, hitting the Nightmare hard with it. If it had been a baseball, she would've made a great homerun.  
"Woo-Hoo!" She yelled in excitement as she hit more and more Nightmares with her bat.

I laughed and shook my head at her. I then ran back up to the front of the sleigh and saw we were now flying over it.  
"Tooth! I need you!" I shouted at her. She heard me and flew back down from the sky and towards me.  
"What do you need?" She asked, panting. I pointed down to where Elsa still stood at the front doors, continuously blasting snow from her hands, now in our direction.  
" I need you to take me down to where Elsa's at!" I shouted over the commotion. "Once I'm near, you can drop me off and head back up here to help!" She nodded her head and flew behind me, grabbing me around the waist and lifting me up from the sleigh and flew me down towards the ground. Once we got not too far off the ground, I patted her hands, signaling her to drop me off. She carefully let go of my waist, letting me carefully hit the ground. I landed on my feet at the bottom of the staircase, not too far from her.

"Elsa!" I screamed at her. "Stop this!" She looked down at me and ceased the snow that blasted from her hands. She gave me a disgusted look before turning back around and running towards the castle doors. I began to run up the staircase towards her. She saw how close I was getting and she blasted ice from her hands, breaking off a part of the staircase, sending me towards me feet. With another blast, she broke off the front part of the staircase, cutting off the only way for me to get to her. I backed down a couple of stairs before running forward, jumping off the broken ledge. I wrapped my body tightly into a ball, making a somersault and landing on the snowy ground. I looked up and saw Elsa running inside the castle and attempting to shut the doors. I ran as quickly as I could and dove inside right as she closed the doors. She turned around and ran away from me towards the grand staircase in the castle. I tried to run after her but was stopped as a wall of black ice rose in front of me, cutting me from Elsa. I heard a yell and turned to see Pitch coming towards me with a pick axe made out of his sand. I managed to duck out of the way as he swung it at me, hitting the ice wall and making a small crack in it. He continued to swing it at me, making me back up towards the other side of the room.

As he got near me, I kneeled down on the ground and with a swoop of my staff, I caught him in the leg, making him fall back on the floor. I ran past him but didn't get far before I felt him grab my foot, making me land smack down on my face. I then felt him grab me and forcefully turn me onto my back. I then felt his cold hands on my throat, attempting to squeeze the air out of me.

"If that damn magic in your heart is going to kill you already, then I will!" He said with a sneer, tightening his grip on my throat. I tried to loose his grip with my fingers but couldn't. Without being able to breathe, my vision began to get blurry. I began to black out. Suddenly, we both heard a loud, crashing noise next to us. I watched as North's sleigh crashed from the side of the castle inside the room. I grinned at them. I watched Anna jump out from the sleigh and come running towards us, yelling and with her baseball bat still in her hand. She then swung it down at Pitch and hit him right in the face, making a painful cracking sound, and sending him flying off of me. Once his grip was gone, I sat up, coughing and attempting to get air back into my lungs. I then felt Kristoff grab underneath my shoulders to pick me up and help me stand.

"You okay?" Kristoff asked me. I nodded my head, looking down at his hands and noticing he had brass knuckles on.  
 _'He probably got them from Anna from that magic sack."_ I thought before turning back to look at the black wall that still stood in the way.  
"I need to get through that wall." I said, pointing at it. I felt something brush against my shoulder and saw that it was Sandy who was now hovering right over us. He put his hands out in front of him and blasted his golden sand from his hands and against the wall. The wall began to crack from the pressure and soon, it shattered onto the ground.  
"Thanks Sandy!" I shouted at him. Sandy smiled at me and gave me the thumbs up sign.  
"Go Jack!" Anna said, giving me shove towards the staircase. I looked back at them and North, Bunny, and Tooth and saw they were preoccupied fighting against the Fearlings, Pitch's ghostly minions that were flying around them. I wanted to help but I knew I had to get to Elsa. Giving them one last look, I ran up the staircase as fast as I could. Along the way up, a couple of Fearlings appeared in front of me, trying to stop me. One of them kept shoving me back, trying to make me fall back down the stairs. I swung my staff at them, hitting them, sending one flying down towards the ground and making the others vanish with a scream. With them out of the way, I kept running up.

I finally reached the top of the staircase that led straight into the large room with the golden chandelier that hung from the ceiling. It was the room me and Elsa would practice our magic in ever since the first time we both came here and I helped her repair it. I spotted Elsa standing in the center of the room, holding herself. She no longer was wearing her wedding dress but a dark purple one that looked similar to her blue one.

Elsa!" I called out as I ran towards her. She quickly snapped her head in my direction, emotions of fear and hatred mixed together showed in her eyes.  
"Leave me alone!" She yelled at me, blasting her ice at me. I dodged her blasts, practically running around the room. She backed up close to the edge of the balcony. She blasted me once more and I quickly grabbed a mirror that hung on the wall and held it in front of me, repelling the blast. I heard a loud cracking sound accompanied by a scream. I put the mirror down and realized to my horror that I had repelled the ice blast towards the balcony, 'causing it to start breaking off. Elsa was leaning against the side of it, screaming. She tried to stand up and jump from the broken part of the balcony, but couldn't for it gave away before she could.

"Elsa!" I screamed, reaching out for her. The tips of our fingers brushed together as she fell back. I then jumped off the ledge and managed to grab ahold of her. I put my arms around her and held her body closely against mine. As we plummeted down the snowy mountain, I felt time appear to slow down. I looked down at her, her face pressed up against my chest. She seemed to know I was looking at her and raised her head up to look at me. Her dark eyes met mine and for a second, she looked like she wanted to push herself away from me. Instead, she put her arms around me as well, falling straight down towards the snowy ground with me.


	48. Chapter 48

**Jack's POV***

I opened my eyes, looking up at the dark sky. I carefully turned my head so I wouldn't strain any muscles in my neck that probably were hurt upon the hard impact on the ground. I couldn't see anything but the snow on the ground. I glanced up the mountain and saw Elsa's ice castle still standing, well whatever was left of it; The place where the balcony had been was completely gone, the side of the castle where North's sleigh had crashed into had left a huge gaping hole in it, the stairs were completely gone, and other parts of the castle had been completely destroyed. The black vortex continued to swirl from the castle up into the sky, but nonetheless, there was nothing but complete silence, and I began to fear for the Guardians. I suddenly realized Elsa wasn't with me.

"Elsa!" I called out, attempting to sit up before letting out a painful groan. I couldn't even lift my head up at all. I suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot up through my left arm and up my right leg. I tried to move, but it only 'caused them to hurt even more. I carefully rolled on my side and pushed myself up with my uninjured hand, helping me sit up. I lifted up the sleeve on my arm and looked at it. It was beginning to swell and when I tried to turn it, it only increased the pain in my arm more. I then lifted up my pant leg to look at my leg. It too appeared to be swollen and it was also bleeding. I noticed something sticking out from the snowy ground from the corner of my eye. I crawled towards it, grabbing the part that stuck out and pulling it out. It was my staff. It was broken in half. I tried to mend it back together, attempting to pour any type of energy into it, but it wasn't working. Angry, I threw the broken pieces out as far away as I could from me. I could feel tears start to well up in my eyes but I wiped them away with the ripped sleeve of my right hand. I reached inside the pocket of my sweater and felt the rose in my grasp. I sighed with relief, glad it was still there. I suddenly heard a yelp from behind me and turned around to see what it was. About a mile away, I could see Elsa running, while trying to hold her dress up with one of her hands so she wouldn't trip over it.

I got up as quickly as I could, trying to ignore the pain that shot up my right leg as I beared my weight down on it. I winced at the painful feeling but began to try to walk anyway.  
"Elsa!" I yelled at her, limping as fast as I could towards her while I held onto my left arm. She stopped and turned around to see where I was coming from. She quickly turned forward again and tried to run again. She only got a few feet away before she fell straight down forward on the ground for having let go of her dress and tripping over it. Panting, I limped towards her as fast as I could, feeling the blood trickling down my leg.  
When I reached her, I bent down to examine her, hoping she was alright. I barely put my hand on her shoulder when she immediately tried to get back up again. My hand flew out and grabbed her hand, holding her back from running away from me. She twisted her body around to face me. She had an angry look on her face. I examined her face and looked her over. She did not seem to have any scratches, cuts, or bruises anywhere on her.  
 _"Having some of Pitch's dark magic inside her must have given her the ability to heal her injuries."_ I thought to myself.

"Let go of me!" She said with disgust, yanking her hand from my grasp. I tried to reach out for her again but she stepped back from my reach.  
"Why can't you leave me alone?!" She yelled at me, her face contorted in anger and fear. Snow started falling down hard from the sky again and began to swirl around us, forming a blizzard, the wind also picking up. It got so windy that I kept getting knocked off my balance. I watched Elsa turn back around and continue running out into the blizzard. I got back up and tried to run, screaming in pain as I put weight down my injured leg. I bit my lip hard, drawing blood and feeling it go in my mouth, the metallic taste on my tongue. I grunted, limping again towards Elsa, who kept continuing to run from me. She would also almost get knocked of balance due to the strong wind gusts. I knew I had to find a way to try to stop her before I could lose her in the blizzard. I bent down and scooped some snow into my hand and pressed it firmly around, forming a snowball. Then, I threw the snowball directly at her with all my might and watched it hit the back of her shoulders, making her stop. She turned back around to face me.

"You must stop running Elsa, please!" I yelled out as I tried to make my way towards her. "You can't keep running away forever!" I know finally reached her, standing only a few feet away.  
"Please Elsa." I pleaded. "Listen to me."  
"Why should I listen to you?" She growled at me. "Why should I after all the lies you've told me? Especially, you leaving me!"  
"What are you talking about Elsa?" I asked, this time confused.  
"How could you? You left me when I needed you the most." She said, tears of anger streaming down her face. "And when you did, Dylan was there for me. You never were! Where were you when I needed you?" she shouted, pointing a finger at me.  
"Elsa, I never left you!" I shouted at her "Pitch lied to you! He brainwashed you into thinking all that stuff! He put those images inside your head! Why would I ever leave you? You are everything to me!"

She opened her mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. She stepped back, thinking about what I just said. She looked to be deep in thought before she snapped out of it, shaking her head furiously at me.

"Liar!" She yelled. She put her hand out in front of her, a loud crackling noise was heard and she blasted ice at me. It hit me, knocking me off my feet and back down on the ground. Pain shot throughout my entire body, making me cry out in pain. I recognized the painful feeling as the "electro-ice shock" that was used to bring me back to life. I opened my eyes in time to see her blast some more of her electric crackling ice at me. I quickly rolled over out of her aim. I sat up and watched her blast it at me again. I quickly put my right hand out in front of me and rolled forward away from the blast. I kept dodging her blasts before I quickly became tired of doing it. The pains that shot up in my chest were hitting me once more, only stronger and more frequently this time. I fell down on my knees, grabbing my chest and breathing heavy. My vision became blurry again and I blacked out a couple times. I could still see Elsa standing not too far from me. I saw her put her hand out in front of her and blast me with ice. I didn't dodge it. This time, I let it hit me. The blast was so powerful that it knocked me down onto my side. I felt another hit me in the rib cage and another one on my injured leg, making me cry out.

Wincing from the pain, I managed to push myself back up on my knees and I tried to stand up. Once I did, I felt another blast hit me again, almost making me fall back. I kept my balance and began to walk towards Elsa. She kept blasting her ice at me, switching from hand to hand. Once I was only a few feet away from her, one of the blasts knocked me back down on my knees. I felt so weak, but I knew I had to keep going. I then attempted to crawl towards her, doing so with one hand and practically dragging my injured leg behind me.  
"Leave me alone you freak!" She yelled as she continued to blast her ice at me as she kept backing away. I kept getting hit over and over again, the pain in my chest growing stronger by the second. I finally managed to reach her and grabbed her dress firmly with both my hands. She attempted to out at me, but I managed to block it with my injured hand. I heard a cracking sound, the pain hurting even worse than it did before. Still, I held on to her dress and put my arms around her waist, holding her in place so she wouldn't be able to get away from me anymore.

She started pounding her fists on my head and against my face, trying to make me let her go. I tightened my hold on her waist.  
"Let me go!" She shouted as she continued to hit me. I glanced up and saw her hand swing down at me. Quickly, I grabbed her hand before she could hit me. Still holding on to it, I pulled myself up 'till I was standing up, still holding on to her. With my injured hand still around her waist, I reached inside the pocket of my sweater and pulled out the rose and held it up in front of Elsa's face. She froze in place, her hand held up near my face where she had intended to hit me. Her look of anger slowly disappeared and was replaced with a calm demeanor as she continued to gaze at the rose.

"Remember Elsa."I said weakly, feeling my legs trying to give out underneath me. "Please. Please remember." I watched as her dark eyes became lighter and lighter. Her hand then wrapped itself around mine, holding the rose as well. I smiled, happy that I was now bringing her back. I was bringing my Elsa back to me at last.  
Suddenly, I heard a noise behind me and felt something painfully strike me in the back, 'causing me to cry out in pain. Not being able to hold on any longer, I let go of Elsa, falling back down on my side against the cold ground near Elsa's feet. My vision began to black out again. I looked back up at Elsa and I smiled.  
The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes for the last time, was Elsa's blue eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Oh my goodness! We're so close to the ending now! *Gasps* I really and truly have enjoyed writing this story you guys. Not just for you all but also for me since I'm such a huge JELSA fan! Yes, there will be a happy ending. You just have to wait and read. Thank you guys so much for all of the follows and favorites I have received for my story, especially the reviews! I get so excited when I see I have new reviews to read from you all.  
Oh, and I will let you guys in on something; I have been brainstorming a short story that will be uploaded after this ends, and depending on whether you guys like it or not, I will hopefully continue the story and write a sequel for A Frozen Love. :D  
Thank you guys and have a goodnight!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Elsa's POV***

I held the rose in my hands, still looking at it in awe. As I did, flashbacks of me and Jack overcame my mind.

 _"Hi, My name is Jack Frost."  
"My name's Elsa."  
"I hope to see you soon Jack."  
"I can't! I'm only making it freeze up more!"  
"It's okay! It's okay! Don't worry."  
"Thank you, Jack."  
"The cold never bothered me anyway."  
"Would it be okay if I stayed with you?"  
"Jack, come down from that tree before you fall down!"  
"Why should I? This is fun! You should see the view from up here!"  
"Happy Birthday Elsa!"  
"Happy Birthday Jack!"  
"What is it that you needed to talk to me about Jack?"  
"There is something really wrong with Dylan!"  
"Wrong? Wrong as in him being just like you and me? Is that what you consider "wrong?"  
"I'm trying to protect you right now."  
"Protect me from what?!"  
"I-I- I can't tell you."  
"Snowball fight!"  
"Jack!"  
"No, no, no! Jack, wake up! Please wake up!"  
_

The very last image I got was of Jack holding the rose in front of me, saying "Remember Elsa. Please remember," before he vanished from my line of view, leaving me holding the rose. I stumbled back a little, holding both sides of my head. I felt like my head was swimming. I closed my eyes and counted to ten before opening my eyes. I was no longer dizzy and everything around me was quiet. I then looked down at my feet and gasped in horror. Laying on the cold, snowy ground at my feet, was Jack. I quickly bent down and touched him with my shaking hand.  
"Jack?" I said, touching his face. He was cold.  
"Jack!" I cried out, shaking him by the shoulder, hoping he was just playing some trick on me. I hoped he was just faking to be asleep, that he'd wake up and tell me it was just a joke, but he didn't. He didn't even open his eyes. I quickly checked his pulse and looked for any signs of life. He wasn't breathing and I couldn't detect a pulse at all.  
"No! No!" I cried, holding him in my arms as my tears fell down my face and on his. "Please open your eyes! Please!" I held on to him tighter, his face pressed up against my chest and my face in the crook of his neck. I ran my hand down his hair, which I noticed was now no longer white, but brown.  
"What happened to you?" I asked him, hoping he'd reply back to me, but he didn't.  
"Please don't leave me." I said softly. "Please, please come back to me." I reached my hand down to hold his, entwining my fingers with his.  
"I love you." I said to him.

"It's a little too late for that, isn't it?" A voice said. I looked up and saw a dark, tall, slender man standing not too far away from us. He had an evil smirk on his face as he kept watching us. My hands tightened themselves around Jack and pressed him against me harder, twisting my body slightly away from the man, keeping a close eye on him so he wouldn't hurt us.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking him over.  
"Let me introduce myself." He said, coming closer. "I am Pitch Black."  
I held my hand up to him, signaling him to stop.  
"Don't come any closer." I hissed at him. He stepped back.  
"Oohh! Protective, ain't we?" He said, smirking at me.  
"What do you want?" I asked him  
"I came here to help you."  
"Help me?" I looked at him in disbelief. "How?"  
He pointed a long finger at Jack. "I can help you bring him back to life."  
My eyes widened, looking down from Pitch back to Jack who still lay in my arms.  
"Y-You can?" I asked, feeling hopeful for a moment.  
"Yes, but a price is required." He said to me.  
"Like what?" I asked.  
"You come and join me." He said, grinning at me. I shuddered.  
"But-but what about Jack?" I asked, looking back down at him.  
"He would be brought back to life of course!" He said. "But, you would never be able to see him again. That's the price if you want me to help you."  
I gripped Jack's body tighter and closed my eyes, attempting to think of a life without him by my side and being with Pitch. I couldn't. I just couldn't. But, I wanted Jack back more than anything. I started to cry again, not being able to bear that idea. I then felt his fingers cup my chin and lift my head up.  
"Don't cry." He cooed. "I can help take your pain away."

Suddenly, I began having flashbacks.  
 _"I can help take your pain away."_ That voice. I remember that voice!  
I remember Dylan saying to me before he kissed me, right before Jack walked in on us. Right when he left, right when I was getting ready to go up to my room to get my snow globe and look for Jack. I remember Dylan not wanting to let me leave, attacking me with his magic. I remember getting hit with a blast of it and laying on the floor as he held me down. I remember watching dark shadows swirl around and me screaming. I remember seeing the same silver-golden color in Dylan's eyes. That was the end of it. I couldn't remember anything else 'till now. I gazed at Pitch's face, Dylan's suddenly came into view. Both faces merged together and I now realized they were both the same person! I had been tricked and lied to by this idiot who had made me lose Jack.

Angry, I smacked Pitch's hand away from my face.  
"It was you, wasn't it?!" I shouted at him.  
"What are you talking about?" He asked, standing back up.  
"Don't play games with me _DYLAN_!" I said to him. His eyes widened slightly, seeming as if he didn't think I'd ever find out his other identity. "It was you who did this just to hurt Jack all along! You knew that he had woken up that night to come looking for me and you deliberately kissed me when you knew he wasn't too far from us! It was you who did this to me!" I screamed at him, feeling my throat burning. I suddenly realized something else.  
"And, it was you who made my snowball go out of control that night when we were all outside playing in the snow. You knew it had my energy in it and you sent it after Jack so it would hurt him, doing this to him! It was always you all along!"

Pitch stood watching me unfazed for a moment before he finally spoke.  
"Wow, you finally caught up, didn't you?" He laughed. My blood began to boil inside me. I was so angry. Angry that he did everything he could to make me lose Jack, but this time, I was going to avenge Jack. With a wave of my hand, icy spikes appeared on the ground in front of him, making him back away even further from us.  
"Stay the hell away from us!" I yelled at him, my hand still out in front of me, readying myself for anything.  
"My my. Touchy aren't we?" He commented, walking towards the spikes.

He reached a finger out and touched the pointy part of the spike. Once he did, the icy spikes diminished into black sand, floating towards the ground. The sand gathered up in a pile and then swirled back up into his hand. Pitch then lashed his hand that contained the sand out at us. Still holding on to Jack, I twisted myself around, my back towards Pitch. I screamed in pain as the black sand stuck me with extreme force, sending the both of us flying a few feet away. We both hit the ground hard. Jack rolled a few feet away from me, his eyes still closed. I quickly turned back around and saw Pitch blast his sand at us. I crawled as fast as I could towards Jack and shielded his body with mine. Over and over again, I was blasted with black sand, making me scream over and over with each hit.

After many hits, the impacts stopped. I heard his footsteps walk around us, stopping right in front of me. My breath ragged and my body sore and hurting, I looked up, still shaking all over.  
"Why protect him if he's dead now?" He asked me, cocking his head to one side to look at Jack. "There's nothing more you can do for him." He kicked Jack's arm. "See? Nothing!"  
I yelled and dove at him, tackling him to the ground. I started to punch him in the face over and over. He raised his hand and shot his black sand at me, knocking me off of him. I stood back up and blasted him with ice. He blocked it with his black sand and before I could blast at him again, he hit me with his sand, sending me flying a few feet away from them. I got back up as fast I could and ran back towards him, blasting him with ice again and again. He would block each blow with his sand. As I got back near to them, he aimed his sand down at the ground and blasted it, the sand sailing through the snow and at me feet. I then realized that I couldn't move anymore. I tried to move my feet but only saw his black sand everywhere around me. It was holding me in place and was beginning to slowly make it's way up my body, wrapping me in its hold. Small hands would reach out from it and grab at my hands and at my dress. I kept blasting at the sand with my ice, destroying parts of it, but watching it multiply by the seconds. I stopped and watched Pitch stand right over Jack and put his hand in front of him right over him. I watched in horror as Jack's limp body began to levitate over the ground, black sand flying around him.

"Jack Frost," Pitch said, watching with amazement as just about Jack's whole entire body became overflowed by the sand. "You will be no more."  
"No!" I screamed. I then tried to raise my hand, hoping to blast my ice and stop the sand but felt something grab it and pull it back down to my sides. I looked down and saw a small black hand extended out from the sand, holding my hand down with a tight grip. I tried to raise my other one, but that one was held down as well too. I looked back at Jack and Pitch and screamed as loud as I could, watching Jack slowly get taken away from me.


	50. Chapter 50

**Elsa's POV***

I continued to scream as I watched the dark sand wrap itself around Jack. I kept trying to pull myself away from the hard grip that the sand had on me, doing whatever I could to loosen its hold on me. I watched Pitch give Jack and evil smile.  
"Leave him alone!" I yelled. "Take me! Take me instead, but just leave Jack alone!" I pleaded with Pitch. He looked at me, seemingly looking like he wanted to take my offer but shook his head at me.  
"It's not you that I want." He said to me, looking back at Jack. "It's him, who I want gone. Besides, you're no use to me."  
"No. No, please." I said softly, crying as I watched Jack slowly get taken away from me.

Suddenly, we heard what sounded like a loud jingling noise, like the ones you hear on a sleigh. We looked around us, not seeing anything. We looked up at the dark sky, the only light that we got came from the illuminating glow of the full moon. I looked back at Jack, the black sand had stopped just over his chest. I exhaled with relief.  
Then, we heard the jingling noise again, only this time it was louder and sounded closer, like it was right above us. We both watched as a small figure holding an object fell down from the sky towards the place where Pitch stood. I watched the figure come closer and closer into view before I realized it was Anna! She was sailing down towards Pitch holding what appeared to be a baseball bat in her hand, held high above her. She swung the bat down hard on the spine of his back as she came down, sending him falling face forward onto the snow. She swung the baseball bat down on him over and over again, yelling. Pitch kept covering his face and trying to roll away from the hard, wooden hits he was receiving from Anna.

"LEAVE. MY. SISTER. AND. JACK. ALONE!" She screamed at him with each hit. Pitch's whole body then sunk into the ground, disappearing right in front of us just as Anna swung it down on him again. The sand wrapped around Jack disappeared as well, releasing him from it's hold. His body then began to fall down towards the ground.  
"Jack!" I screamed in horror, watching him fall. All of a sudden, a golden cloud appeared right above the ground, Sandy emerging from it. He held his small hands out and caught Jack, laying him down on the small cloud.  
"Sandy!" I called out with joy. He turned around to face me and smiled, bouncing off the cloud and towards me, where the black sand still had its hold on me. He whipped out whips made out of his golden sand and whipped at the dark sand. I watched it reel back away from the whips, slowly sinking back down towards the ground before it finally let go of me and disappeared into the ground.  
"Thank you!" I said to him, running past him and towards the golden cloud where Jack laid. I held him close to me once more, grateful nothing more had happened to him.

"Elsa! Are you okay?" Anna asked, rushing to my side along with Sandy.  
"Yeah." I nodded my head at her. "I'm fine. Thank you." I reached out and grabbed her hand, which she too held on to. I heard the jingling sound once more and saw North's sleigh land down on the ground in front of us. North, Bunny, and Kristoff jumped off the sleigh, along with Tooth who had flown next to them.  
"Where is that Pitch at?" North yelled with his swords drawn out, looking all around him.  
"Oh no!" Bunny said, looking straight at us. Tooth had her hands over her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. North finally stopped looking for Pitch, glancing right at us.  
"Jack.." North said softly. They then all ran towards us.  
"Is he..?" North began to say, but stopped. I saw his lip quiver. I didn't respond. I wrapped my hands around Jack even tighter, not wishing to let him go.

"Is he did, you ask?" We heard Pitch say. We all looked around us, trying to see where his voice was coming from. Everybody stood around me and took their stances. Suddenly, black sand burst from within the ground up, taking Pitch's form.  
"Well, the answer to that would be yes, he's dead." He grinned at us.  
"Why you-!" screamed North, running towards him. With his swords still drawn out, he lashed out at Pitch, who dodged the first couple blows. Pitch then formed a pick axe out from his black sand and struck blows with North's swords. Pitch then disappeared right in front of North and reappeared right behind him, his pick axe held high above his head.  
"North, look out!" Bunny yelled, charging towards them. Bunny threw his Easter eggs on the ground in front of Pitch, causing them to explode with color. With Pitch distracted, Bunny jumped out in front of him and round housed kicked him in the face, knocking him back and letting go of his pick axe. Sandy then lashed out a lasso made out of his golden sand towards Pitch, wrapping it around his feet. He yanked it back along with Pitch and swung him down against the ground. He then pull the lasso back up towards the sky with Pitch still attached to it. Tooth then flew up and stood in mid-air just in front of Pitch. She then spun around and her feathers formed themselves into blades, flying out of her wings and at Pitch. The blades pierced Pitch's body, making him scream in agony. Sandy swung the lasso back down on the ground, Pitch landing face flat on the ground with the blades sticking out from his body.

We kept watching him for any signs of life, but he didn't move. I breathed a sigh of relief, hoping know that this was no over. But, I was mistaken. We all watched in horror as Pitch's body slowly raised itself up off the ground 'till he stood upright. He slowly raised his head back up and turned it to look back at us.  
"You all can't seriously think that you can destroy me that easily." He sneered. He then pounded his hands against the ground, his black sand snaking out from his opened palms and on the ground again.

I quickly jumped on the golden cloud that held Jack and pulled him closer to me. The dark sand then held the guardians, Anna, and Kristoff in place. The black sand sprang up from the ground and grabbed both Tooth and Sandy back down.  
"What's going on?" Kristoff asked, trying to pull loose from the sand that held his feet. They all continued to break from its hold. I then watched as the same black hands that had held my hands down sprang up and grabbed their hands and at their clothes.  
"Let go of me!" Anna screamed, trying to yank her hand from their grips. Tooth and Sandy lay down on the ground, the black hands holding them down as the dark sand swirled around each of them. North attempted to slash out at the sand with his swords but the small hands grabbed the swords from his hands and threw them down on the ground away from him. I saw Kristoff punching out at the black hands with what appeared to be brass knuckles. The black hands gripped both of his hands down, making sure he wouldn't be able to move. To my horror, the black sand swirled around them, enveloping them in their hold. I looked at Tooth who lay not too far from where Bunny stood and reached her hand out to him. Bunny managed to yank one of his hands out from the sand's hold and reached out for her as well. I looked back at Anna and Kristoff, who were both trying to reach out for each other as well.  
"Elsa! You must stop Pitch!" North cried out at me as the black sand swirled around his face, muffling anything else he had to say. Next, the black sand swirled up over them, trapping them in its hold and into cocoons. They were now no longer moving, but the black sand continued to swirl around them.

"North!" I screamed, still holding on to Jack. He didn't respond. Neither one of them did. I looked at them, trying to see if there was any movement coming from them but I didn't see anything. I heard Pitch chuckled from behind me. I snapped my head in his direction, glaring at him.  
"What did you do to them?" I asked as he approached me and Jack.  
"Nothing bad." He said, walking around each of the un-moving figures, looking at them with awe. "They're not dead, if that's what you're thinking. They're still alive, but they've been sent to a place somewhere dark. Somewhere where their fears live!" He cackled, launching his head back at the sky. The clouds in the night sky were swirling around. I looked into the direction where they were swirling to and it was on the mountain top where my castle was. There was a huge vortext coming up from the ground towards the sky. Lightning illuminated it as well, the loud electric crackle accompanied each strike, the loud noise made me want to cover my ears

"I can't believe it!" He cried with joy. "I've finally defeated the guardians!" He threw his hands up in the air. "Are you watching Manny?" He looked straight at the moon. I looked at him like as if he was going insane.  
"Look at your guardians!" He waved at the black cocoons that had black sand swirling around them. "Look at just how GREAT they managed to stop me." He said with sarcasm in his voice.

"You won't get away with this!" I shouted at him, getting his attention back to me. He laughed at me.  
"Well, as you can tell, I already did!"

I opened my mouth to say something back, but nothing came out. I had nothing to say. I could feel my body shaking intensely. I at first thought it was because of the cold night air before I realized the reason I was shaking was because I was scared. I held Jack closer to me, still shaking. I was scared about everything that had happened during my time as someone else, about what happened that night, especially about what happened to Jack. I heard what sounded like a whoosh and looked up to see a dark horse made out of the same black sand as Pitch's and with glowing yellow eyes staring right at me only a few feet away from us. I gasped, holding Jack closer. I could feel something watching us from behind as well and I turned my head around to see another dark horse staring right at me as well, beating his hoof against the ground. There were many more surrounding us from all around. They all neighed, snorted, or pounding their hooves against the ground.

"My little Nightmares here can smell your fear. "Pitch sneered. He patted one on the nose.  
I tried to control my breathing, which I could tell was heavy, and I could practically hear my heartbeat in my ears. I could also feel my blood freezing in my veins. The Nightmares slowly began to make their way towards me and Jack.  
"I am afraid." I admitted, staring at Pitch straight in the eye. "I am afraid of a lot of things. I am afraid of losing control over my powers, which almost made me lose my sister. I am afraid of hurting those who I care deeply about." Pitch continued to watch me. "I am afraid of what happened the past couple days. I am afraid about what happened tonight. I am mostly afraid of the person that I had became, the person I once was." Snow began to swirl around me and Jack. "But, there are somethings that I'm not afraid of." I looked down at Jack and gave him a kiss on the top of his head before turning back to look at Pitch once more, the snow swirling faster and faster around us. "I'm not afraid to make things right. I'm not afraid to love. And, I am not afraid of YOU!" I shouted.

I threw my hand out in front of me, sending the snow towards Pitch with extreme force, knocking him back. I put my hand up and spikes rose from the ground , shooting up into the sky and straight down towards the ground with a motion of my hand, straight down towards the Nightmares. The spikes impaled them, making them disappear with painful neighs.

I quickly laid Jack back down on the cloud's surface before jumping off. I then created a shield made out of ice that encased him in it. I heard Pitch yell behind me and I quickly spun around and formed an ice shield in front of me just as Pitch blasted me with his dark sand. He blasted the sand at me again but I continued to hold the shield in front of me. I quickly thought of an idea and made my shield transmute into a mirror. The next blast repelled off of it and back at Pitch, striking him in the chest, bending forward to hold it. With him distracted, I blasted my ice at him, hitting him as many times as I could. After he took a few hits, he lashed his black sand out at me, this time at feet. I saw the black sand quickly creep its way towards me. I then stomped the ground with my foot, freezing it all around me and stopping the black sand.

He got ready to blast his sand down at the ice but was too late for the ice crept around him and froze him in place. I looked at his frozen figure. For a moment, I felt like it was now finally over, but I was soon proven wrong. I heard a cracking sound and watched the ice shatter itself. He then disappeared into the ground and reappeared right in front of me. He swung his hand at me and smacked me in the face, sending me crashing towards the shield around Jack. My back hit it, making me cry out in pain before falling onto the ground.

"You stupid girl!" He yelled angrily at me. "Nothing you do will stop me!" With a wave of his hands, the Nightmares appeared once more around us. I tried to hold my hand out and blast snow at him but he repelled it with his black sand. I gasped, feeling defeated. I then grabbed onto the icy shield and helped push myself up. I looked into it and watched Jack laying there, looking like he was sleeping peacefully. I leaned my head against it, a tear falling down my face.

"Why are you even crying?" Pitch asked calmly. "You're going to with your beloved Jack soon." He laughed. I could hear him walk closer. "Any last words, Queen Elsa?"

I stopped crying and leaned away from the glass, turning around to face him. "You're afraid." I said.  
Pitch frowned. "Excuse me?" He asked.  
"You're afraid."I repeated.  
"What are you talking about?" He asked angrily. I nodded at his Nightmares, half of whom were facing him. He looked at them, a small hint of fear in his eyes.  
"You're afraid of losing." I said to him.  
"No, I am not!" He shouted at me, his voice slightly quivering.  
"Yes, you are. You are afraid of losing this battle because you know that I can stop you." I held out a hand in front of me, a small snowflake appeared in my hand, spinning around slowly.  
"And you know what?" I asked, the snowflake began to spin faster and faster, small flakes of snow appearing around it.  
"What?" He growled.  
"I actually like that." I said, my snowflake now transformed into a snowball that glowed with energy.  
"Do you wanna have a snowball fight?" I asked, smirking at him.

He yelled, sending his Nightmares out at me. With my other hand, I held it in front of me and repelled a shield of snow at them, the Nightmares disappearing instantly. Still holding the snowball, I threw it straight at Pitch, colliding with his chest. He flew back towards the ground from the force. He quickly jumped back up from the ground and I ran straight towards him. Before he could react, I pounded my hands on his chest, my nails pulsing with the energy I was getting ready to strike him with.

I looked him intensely straight in the eye.  
"This is for Jack!" I yelled at him. I then released the electric ice shock energy into his chest. He screamed in agony from the extreme shock he was receiving. I dug my nails harder into his chest, increasing the energy even more. His body began to glow as well and he continued to scream. I then let go of his chest and backed away from him. I watched as he fell to his knees, he arms stretched out on both sides and his head was still held up, looking at the sky. He then burst, the black sand floating around. The sand then swirled around together and shot up into the sky, through the dark shy and right into the swirling vortex. The vortex spun faster and faster, but as it did, it seemed to retreat from the sky and right over the mountain top. It gathered up into a huge ball before bursting, the darkness disappearing. The stars now shown quite brightly. The darkness was now finally gone.


	51. Chapter 51

**Elsa's POV***

I collapsed down on my knees, my breathing heavy, and my body feeling weakened from all the energy I had just used. I looked up at the sky, straight at the moon. It continued to glow, illuminating the ground. I smiled up at it.

"I did it Manny." I said to it. For a second, I felt like I was probably losing my mind. What the heck was I doing talking to the moon?  
 _"Elsa."_ I heard a soft voice whisper. I looked around me, bracing myself for anything but I didn't see anything. I looked up at the moon and gave it a weird look.  
 _"Did the moon say my name?_ " I asked myself. Suddenly, I heard a low whooshing noise and watched as the dark sand that had the guardians, Anna, and Kristoff in it's hold, unwrap itself from them, releasing them at last.

"Anna! Kristoff!" I yelled, running towards them. I practically jumped into their arms, hugging them close to me as I could and crying tears of joy.  
"Elsa! We're so glad you're alright!" I heard North say to me as he approached us. I let go of Anna and Kristoff and walked towards North and the rest of the Guardians. Sandy bounced towards me, jumping straight up into the air and into my arms. I held his little plump body close to me, feeling him give me a small kiss on the cheek. I then felt someone pick the both of us up and hold us. It was North, who was laughing out loud, his rosy cheeks appearing even more redder as he smiled.  
"Great job Elsa!" Tooth said, hugging me as soon as North set both me and Sandy back down from him bear hug. I hugged her.  
"Thank you!" I said to her.  
"You sure did a number on on Pitch Black, my lady." Bunny commented, joining in on mine and Tooth's hug, but mostly hugging Tooth.  
"I sure did." I replied.

Once I let go of both of them, I turned my attention back to Jack, who still lay inside my shield that I put around him, unharmed. Once I was in front of it, I waved my hand over it, making the shield melt off. I knelt down and held his cold face in my hands.  
"Please come back to me." I whispered to him in the hopes he would. I wanted him to finally wake up but his eyes still remained closed. I heard everyone walk up behind me and huddle over us.  
"I am so sorry about everything that I did while I was under Pitch's power." I cried, trying not to imagine what it was that I did to him. "What I'm most sorry for is the fact that I never got the chance to tell you how I feel. When I'm with you, all my fears and worries disappear, and I get this joyful feeling inside of me every time I see you. And, I can't exactly picture my life without you by my side. I love you Jack." I bent down and gave him a kiss on the lips. I held him closer to me once more. I could hear everyone crying behind me, feeling the same painful loss I was.

After what felt like forever, I suddenly felt some warmth up against me. I looked back down at Jack and noticed his lips were no longer blue, turning slightly pink now. His skin turned from tan to pale, the moonlight glow shining down on the both of us and illuminating his skin. I watched his brown hair slowly begin to turn back to white.  
"Jack?" I said softly, continuing to watch him. I heard everyone behind me stop crying, now looking over my shoulder to see what it was that was happening. I felt him slightly stir in my arms, his head slightly moving. I heard a soft moan come out from his lips as he did.  
"Jack?" I repeated. He slowly moved his head up at my direction and opened his eyes, looking directly up into mine. He smiled at me.  
"Elsa." He said to me.  
"Jack!" I shouted happily, tears of joy streaming down my face. "Oh my goodness, Jack!" I continued to say as I hugged him closer to me.

"He's awake!" I heard Bunny shout behind me. I heard North yell in excitement, screaming something out in Russian. I heard both Tooth and Anna squeal in happiness.  
"Hey guys. Missed me?" he joked, laughing at them.  
"More than ever, mate!" Bunny said, kneeling down in front of Jack. He held a hand out to him. Jack took his hand I gently pushed his back, helping him stand up. Everyone quickly swarmed around him, giving him hugs and kisses.  
"Oh, Jack! I think this belongs to you." Anna walked up to him and placed his broken staff in his hands. "When we were trying to find you guys, I spotted it on the ground and picked it up, knowing it was yours. I'm sorry it's broken."  
"Thank you Anna." He said, nodding his head at her. "And, it's okay. I can fix it." He held the staff out in front of him, placing the broken ends together. We watched him merge the staff back into one with his magic. He gave his staff a swift wave with one hand, smirking. He turned to look back at me.. I continued to look at Jack, grateful that I had him back with me now. He walked back up to me, lifting a hand and placing it on my cheek.  
"I really missed you alot Elsa." He gently said to me, caressing it. He continued to stare into my eyes. "I love you Elsa." He then leaned forward and kissed me on the lips.  
"I love you too Jack!"


	52. Chapter 52

**Jack's POV***

It was now finally winter once again. A year has passed since our last battle with Pitch. During these past months, me and Elsa have grown closer and closer each day for the past couple months, leading to her Anna and Kristoff's wedding back at the beginning of April, our engagement on the same exact day as their wedding, and today, our wedding. I will admit, the engagement part didn't go like I thought it would. Yes, of course Elsa was happy and excited when I asked her to marry me, (and, I'll let you all know that I was as scared and nervous as can be. I kept on holding off the day I would propose to her, which was about two weeks, and whenever I would think of asking her, I'd chicken out. But that wonderful, warm day in March outside in her garden, was one that will replay in my mind forever.) but she was a little hesitant when I explained to her what would happen after we both got married; She would become an immortal, just like me, for I had practically begged Manny the Moon for days about it.

He didn't answer me at all at first, but then one day when I was in North's workshop with the guardians, discussing my plans to propose to Elsa, Manny appeared in the window that appeared next to the Globe of the World that North had in the center of the room. Manny's moonlight glow illuminated a spot in the room. We all watched as two boxes appeared in the center. I bent down to pick them up and opened each of them, finding an engagement ring for Elsa, along with two wedding rings. I looked back up at Manny, grateful for his answer.  
"Thank you so much!" I said to him

When I got to propose to Elsa and explained to her about her becoming immortal, she seemed to be a little up and down about it. I told her that it was her choice and whatever choice she made, I would be happy with. Later that day, we both went to Anna and Kristoff's house and sat down to talk to them about the engagement. They were both really thrilled that me and Elsa were finally engaged. When Elsa finally told Anna what would happen after we both got married and her final answer, which was "yes, she agreed to become an immortal once she married me," and awaited Anna's reaction.

"Wow, you'll become immortal, huh." She said, sounding a little unsure. Elsa looked over at me then back at Anna.  
"Yes, I will. And, when I do, you know I will outlive you." Elsa's voice began to slightly break as she got near the end. I put my hand over her's. Anna didn't say anything. Instead, she stood up from where she sat across from us and walked over towards Elsa.  
"May I?" She asked me, wanting to take Elsa's hand that I was holding.  
"Sure." I said, nodding my head at her.  
She grabbed Elsa's hands with hers and helped her stand up.  
"Elsa, please don't think that I'm upset about your answer because I'm not. This is your choice, your life after all. If Kristoff was immortal and he asked me to marry him, and I knew I'd become immortal as well, then of course I'd say yes! You and Jack will get to spend all eternity together. Me and Kristoff may never be immortals, but we do love each other and promise to love and be with each other for the rest of our lives, which is pretty much an eternity as well!" she giggled, slightly squeezing Elsa's hands. "To put this all together in a short way, no matter what it is you choose to do from here on out, I will love you forever."  
"Thank you Anna!" Elsa said as both her and Anna hugged each other.

"Jack! Can you stand up a little straighter? You're slouching too much mate." commented Bunny, shaking me from my thoughts. It was now the big day, the day me and Elsa were going to get married.  
"Oh, sorry Kangaroo." I said, standing as straight as I could. North and Bunny were practically on top of me as they helped me in my suit. Sandy bounced up and down, trying to get close to me so he could try to help, but he kept on getting shoved out of the way.  
"Now, we place this firmly right here, and oh! Bunny, make sure his top suit looks straight and neat as possible! We don't want him to have any crinkles on his clothes, especially today!" North said,  
"Yeah, yeah! I know!" Bunny said, rolling his eyes at North.  
"Nah, it's fine now mate. I just want you to look your best on your wedding day." Bunny said to me as he stood back, looked me over, and nodded his head, a pleased look on his face. "You look great Jack! You better look this good when me and Tooth get married here in four more months." Him and Tooth were going to get married right on Easter Sunday, both of their favorite holiday, Bunny's mostly.

I turned around to face the mirror that stood not to far behind me. My mouth fell open as I looked at myself. I was wearing a blue royal suit with gold auguilletees on both my shoulders. I had a light blue sash on my suit that extended from my left shoulder across my torso and down near my waist and looped up in the back where it started at. There were also different snowflakes patterns aligned side by side on it. My trousers were royal blue in color and I had on black boots.

"Wow." I said in amazement as I continued to look up and down at myself. "Is this really me?" I asked out loud.  
"Of course it is Jack!" North said with glee. "Just look at you. You're going to be a wonderful king." I nodded my head at his reflection.  
"Thanks North."  
"So, how exactly is this going to work out? You and Elsa being the King and Queen of Arendelle?" Bunny asked me.  
"What do you mean?" I asked as North continued to look me over, making sure he wasn't missing a single detail.  
"Well, you're immortal and Elsa will become one as well as soon as she marries you and you're both going to be King and Queen for all eternity. What about your kids? I mean, how will they get to take turns taking over the throne and ruling Arendelle?"  
"Me and Elsa both talked about it and we've decided that as soon as our oldest child turns 21, the throne will be theirs and their younger siblings will become the prince or princess of Arendelle."  
"Okay, that seems to work out, but what if they're born immortal What if you both have twins, huh? Who will take the throne then? And what if one of them doesn't want to be King or Queen?"  
"What's will all the questions, Kangaroo?" I chuckled at him.  
"Hey! I'm just asking!" He threw his arms up in defense. "It's just something that's been confusing me for quite a while, you know."  
"Well, when the time comes when me and Elsa begin a family, we will think about it and talk it over. I'm sure it'll work out." Bunny seemed satisfied with my answer.  
"Anyway, have you and Tooth even talked about when you guys start a family and who will take over Tooth's palace, taking care of the teeth, or over your Warren, getting all the Easter eggs ready for Easter?" I cocked an eyebrow at him, waiting for his reply.  
"We both don't have to worry about that!" Bunny said, waving a hand at me. "We're both immortals as well and we'll take care of our places. Hmmm... actually, I'm glad you brought that up! Me and Tooth haven't even talked about that yet! Must write this down!" He hopped around North's office to look for a piece of paper and a pen. I laughed at him and glanced back up at North and Sandy.

"Well, how do I look now?" I asked, giving them a little twirl that made them laugh. They both grinned at me and gave me a thumbs up.

"Amazingly handsome Jack!" North commented. "Oh! Wait, I'm missing something!" He exclaimed, running towards the back of his desk, opening one of the drawers. He pulled out a large rectangular box. He gently picked it up and carried it towards me.  
"The elves and yetis in the workshop have been working hard on these for the past two weeks now." He said. "I know Elsa might already have one, but it will go greatly along with yours."

He held the box out in front of him at me. I carefully lifted the lid off of it and peered in. Inside was two golden crowns placed on a small, blue cushion. The crown I recognized as mine looked similar to the crown that King Christian IV of Denmark used to wear with the exception that it had a blue stone in the center. I remember sneaking (well flying, actually) into the Rosenborg Castle and saw it inside a glass case. Elsa's was a golden tiara that had a light blue stone with a snowflake embedded inside the center in the middle of it with diamonds aligned down the sides of it.

"North, these are amazing!" I exclaimed, glancing back at forth at each one in awe. "You're workers did an awesome job!"  
North chuckled and nodded his head.  
"Thank you Jack." North blushed, grateful for his workers.  
I glanced down at Sandy and bent down to kneel in front of him.  
"Sandy, would you do me the honors of presenting me and Elsa the crowns at the wedding?" I asked him, giving him a little tickle in his stomach. Sandy's faced lightened up and he nodded his head several times, excited.  
"Thank you!" I said to him.

"Guys! What are you all doing?" Tooth shouted as she flew into the room, holding a suit in her hand. "The wedding starts in like fifteen minutes and you all aren't even ready yet!" She stopped once she saw me, covering her hand with her mouth.  
"Oh my goodness, Jack." She said, coming closer to me. "You look so handsome! You are a perfect fit for a King!" She then flew forward and hugged me.  
"Thank you Tooth." I said to her.  
"You're welcome." She said softly. "And, you all need to get dressed immediately!" Her tone of voice changed as she turned back around to face North, Sandy, and Bunny who still stood at North's desk writing down what seemed like a lot on his paper.  
"Yes ma'am!" North and Sandy both shouted in unison, running out of the office and into North's bedroom as fast as fire rockets. I giggled.  
"Bunny!" Tooth whined. "Bunny, sweetie, come on! You need to get dressed!"  
"I'm coming honey bunch!" Bunny said, picking up the piece of paper from North's desk and walking towards her, still writing down on it.  
"Bunny? What are you doing?"  
"Just writing down a couple things that we need to dis-." His voice trailed off once he caught sight of Tooth. She was wearing a gold dress that had light green and hot pink designs and swirls on it, accompanied my multicolored sequins. The dress was short in the front, coming down just a little bit over her knees and the back was long, the tail extending out about five feet. She also wore golden heels on her feet.  
"Wow!" Bunny exclaimed, his mouth dropping down practically towards the ground. "You look beautiful!"  
"Aww! Thank you!" Tooth said to him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "You really should see my wedding dress." I heard her whisper in his ears. His eyes widened and I thought I caught what looked like a twinkle in both of them.  
"Now get dressed." She said, pushing the suit towards him. He leaned up and kissed her back on the lips before bouncing off into North's bedroom as well.

* * *

 **Elsa's POV***

I stood in front of my mirror on my desk and finished putting my makeup on. I stood back up straight and looked at myself. I wore a white wedding dress that had the top part resemble my favorite blue dress, being off the shoulder and having powder white transparent sleeves. The only exception was that it didn't consist of the long cape in the back. It also had a small snowflake pinned to the middle of my chest. I had a long train that started at my waist and practically twenty feet long! The bottom part flared out more like a ballgown but not too much and it came down to just above my ankles. There were golden swirls on it and white snowflakes sewn all over it. I lifted up the front of the dress up a little more so I could look down at my shoes. I wore crystal-like transparent heels that had a snowflake on both sides of it at the top near my ankles. I leaned back in front of the mirror to fix my hair. I had it in my usual French braid for it was the braid I absolutely loved the most.

"Something's missing." I said to myself. I looked closer at my hair and realized I didn't even have a veil on! I pointed my index finger at my head and made a circular motion around my head. I watched crystal like snowflakes form a wreath around my head. I flicked my hand back and watched a veil form from the wreath and extend down to the small of my back.

"Hey Elsa!" I heard Anna yell just as she entered my room. "Are you ready?" She gasped once she caught sight of me. "Oh my goodness! You look so beautiful Elsa!" I giggled. "Thank you! But, not as beautiful as you looked on your wedding day." I hugged her. On her wedding day, she had worn a strapless ballgown for her wedding. She even wore the veil I had made her last year when I had first begun practicing my powers with Jack. The whole entire kingdom had come to see them get married in the ballroom and had the reception out in the garden where the flowers had just finally begun to bloom. It really was a beautiful wedding.

"Oh come on Elsa! You look ten times prettier than me at mine." She giggled. "But now is not the time to fight over who looked prettier at their own wedding. My answer is that you are beautiful and so will your wedding. Now come on! The wedding starts in just a few more minutes!" She began tugging me out the door of my bedroom and down the corridor. I could hear a lot of people talking even from up here. I then heard a couple of screams and gasps, following my loud grunts and the sound of multiple jingle bells. I smiled. I'm pretty sure they were all taken back by surprise for I had told North he was welcome to invite the Yetis and the Elves to the wedding as well. And, it also meant that Jack was now downstairs in the ballroom waiting for me.

We neared the stairs and I leaned over the rail to look down. There were decorations held up everywhere around the room. There were so many people that I could hardly even count! I saw a couple of children laughing and running around. I looked closer and saw they were chasing and playing with Tooth's fairies. I saw a couple of Yetis and Elves walking together. We heard a loud trumpet sound go off and the guests immediately began filing into the ballroom. Once the last couple people filed in, I was completely surprised that they all had managed to fit in there.

"Alrighty Elsa! You ready?" Anna asked, hooking her arm around mine.  
"Of course!" I said to her, smiling. My insides felt all mushy and tingly. I was really nervous.  
"Are you nervous?" Anna asked me as we descended down the stairs.  
"You have no idea!" I said to her.  
"Don't worry. You'll be alright." She said to me. "You know, when I was waiting to walk down the aisle, I did feel a little upset because I had always hoped that mom and dad would be at my wedding, dad walking me down the aisle, and mom sitting in the very front crying tears of joy."  
I immediately began to feel upset as well. I sighed. I really missed them terribly.  
"But, when I walked down the aisle," she continued. "I felt as if they were right there with me. I could feel dad's spirit right beside me as I walked down towards Kristoff. And then I could feel mom's spirit right beside me at the altar. It made me not feel so upset anymore and I began to feel happy. Happier than I've been in my whole life. And guess what?" she put her head on my shoulder as we stood beside the open doors, waiting on my cue to walk in.  
"What?" I asked, smelling the bouquet of white flowers that Anna had given me.  
"A few days after our honeymoon, me and Kristoff opened the wedding gifts we had received from everyone and one of them was a small box titled "From mom and dad."  
I glanced over at her, my eyes wide.  
"What? From mom and dad? How?" I asked in astonishment.  
"That's what I thought too!" she continued. "It turns out, that before they had left on their trip, they had entrusted one of the servants into giving it to me when I got married. Anyway, when I opened the box, it was a small sunflower figurine made completely out of crystal! They had it made especially for me because they knew how much I love sunflowers."  
"I bet it's beautiful Anna." I said, giving her hand a small squeeze. I was about getting ready to ask her something else when I heard the loud trumpet noise again, signaling our cue to go in. Anna quickly rushed to the front of the door so she could go in first. Before she made her way in, she winked at me.

I quickly patted my hair down, making sure there weren't any loose strands sticking out anywhere and looked down at my dress to make sure I didn't have a single stain or wrinkle in it. I then heard the pianist playing the wedding march on the piano and it was now my cue to go in. Before I did, I felt like there was someone standing beside me and when I turned my head in the direction I could feel it, I didn't see anything or anyone. But whatever it was, made me feel calmer inside. I breathed in and walked inside the ballroom. I stopped a few feet in and turned to my left. North stood there waiting for me. He was wearing a royal red jacket with a black top underneath it. The red jacket had on black and gold augillettes on his shoulders and with gold looking chains that were sown all over the front of the jacket and had on black pants and black boots.

He held an arm out to me.  
"Ready your majesty?" He asked me with a smile. I nodded my head, taking his hand and looping my arm around his. We began walking down the elegant white carpet that laid all they way up the altar. Everyone turned in their seats to look at me. I kept on smiling and tried to focus on making sure I didn't trip and fall on my face. My eyes drifted up to the very front of the altar where Jack stood waiting for me. His eyes widened as he saw me coming down the aisle towards him. I smiled up at him and I saw what looked like twinkles in his eyes. I looked closely and saw that they were actually tears of happiness.

"Wow." he mouthed as he tried to clean the tears off his face.

Once I got up at the very front I turned to face him.  
"You okay?" I whispered to him.  
"Yeah! Yeah! I'm fine!" He whispered back as we turned to face the preacher now. "It's just you look so beautiful." He said to me. I smiled.  
"Thank you. And you look so extremely handsome as well."

The preacher then began to continue the ceremony. Every now and then I would feel Jack's eyes on me and I would turn my head slightly to look at him. When I did, he would look away as well, blushing.

* * *

 **Jack's POV***

After what felt like forever, the preacher finally told us to turn and face each other. We held each others hands and looked straight at each other. Elsa looked so amazingly beautiful, just like an angel, only I was now finally getting to marry this angel.  
"The rings please." The preacher said. I turned my head and nodded at Tooth who stood not too far behind Elsa. She nodded her head back at me and waved her hand in front of her. Soon enough, five of her little tooth fairies came flying down the aisle, holding a small little cushion that contained the rings between them. The flew up and stopped right in front of us.  
"Thanks girls." Elsa whispered to them. We both reached forward and grabbed the rings that we were going to present to each other. When Elsa read her vows to me, she said them so calmly, like as if she had been practicing them her whole life and slipped my ring on my finger. Once I read my vows to her, my voice slightly shook 'cause I was so nervous but I managed to calm myself down near the end and once I put the ring on Elsa's finger.

"Do you, Jack Frost, promise to take Elsa to be your wife, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?" The preacher asked me. I nodded my head.  
"I do." I said.  
"And do you, Queen Elsa, promise to take Jack to be your husband, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"  
"I do." She said, smiling up at me.

"Now by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He nodded his head at me and I immediately took Elsa's face in my hands and bent down to give her a kiss. Once my lips met hers, she put both of her hands on the side of my face too. I didn't want this to end. I wanted this scene to last forever.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Awww! I just love weddings! I will admit this was the best and hardest chapter for me to write for it consisted of me having to Google so many wedding dresses and suits! I spent pretty much almost two hours trying to look up ideas for Elsa's wedding dress and for Jack's wedding suit. I finally found a couple of images and put them together to make up their outfits, especially the wedding vows for I had never once been to a wedding so I didn't know what exactly to write down. Tooth's dress was entirely made up for my eyes were so tired of looking up so much stuff on my computer. The small sunflower gift that Anna said to have received from their parents was inspired by the Swarovski Crystal Sunflower figurine located on the Ross-Simmons website. I completely give credit to the designers and makers of the wedding dresses, suits, and the sunflower figurine!**

 **And, this is not the end you guys. There is still one more chapter or two (I still haven't decided if I'm just going to go ahead and put it all together or separate it into two chapters) to go before the story is finally finished. And, I have actually managed to come up with a draft for the sequel to A Frozen Love and it will involve some new characters. YAY! :D  
Also, there will be an alternate ending uploaded after the story ends. Both the alternate ending and the one-shot short story that will become the planned sequel for this will probably not be uploaded along with it. I still haven't thought completely on whether I should or shouldn't, but if I decide not to, I will let you all know and they will be uploaded separately after the story ends, so keep an eye out you guys!**


	53. Chapter 53 (The Final Chapter)

**Elsa's POV***

After the wedding ended, we all filed out into the front courtyard for the reception. Me and Jack sat together at a long table in the very center alongside the guardians and Anna and Kristoff. The guests got to sit anywhere they wanted to. During the reception, the little Snowgies, the elves, and the yetis, all walked around, handing the guests their food and drinks. After they were done eating, me and Jack headed towards the table in front of us that held our wedding cake. The cake was a large five trier cake. It had chocolate inside and the outer part had snowflake designs all over it and at the very top, was a crystal figurine of both me and Jack standing together, holding hands. We both grabbed the knife together and carefully cut a slice out, the guests all cheering behind us. Jack carefully placed the slice of cake on a small plate and grabbed a piece off of it and fed it to me. I grabbed a piece off as well and I reached out so I could feed it to him. He moved his head a little and I wound up smearing white and blue icing all over the side of his face. I gasped.

"I'm so sorry Jack!" I said to him, reaching on the table to grab a napkin. I could hear him giggling and when I turned around, Jack wiped snow of the icing on my mouth and face. I yelped in surprise before I started to laugh again.  
"Payback!" He said to me. He grabbed the napkin from my hand and wiped the icing off my face.  
"Oops. I missed a spot." He said. He leaned over and kissed the top of my nose. I could hear the guests all go "Aww." I giggled and took the napkin from him and wiped the side of his face where I had accidentally smeared the icing all over, then once I was done, I leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Only he saw what I was going to do so he quickly turned his head to face me and I kissed his lips. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same. All the guests cheered, whistled, and sighed.

"Get a room." I heard Bunnymund say to us. We continued to kiss 'till I felt a tug on my dress. I let go of Jack and looked down. It was Sandy dressed in a cute golden suit. He had a hold of my dress and of Jack's pants. He pointed at the cake and held a plate out.  
"I'll get you a piece Sandy." Jack said, taking the plate from him. He cut him a thick slice and placed it on the plate then bent back down to give it to him.  
"Think you can eat the whole thing?" Jack smirked. Sandy studied it for a second before nodding his head and bouncing off happily back to the table.

Jack and I continued to cut slices out for everybody 'till we were finally done and just about the whole cake was gone. We both turned around and made our way back to our table before we were stopped by North who stepped in front of us. He reached in the pocket of his pants and pulled out something that I think Jack called "a microphone." He tapped the microphone to test it but nothing was heard. He quickly snapped his head at the elves and cleared his throat. The elves quickly ran over to the side of the large table and carried out two huge speakers. He tapped the microphone again.  
" Testing. Testing." His voiced boomed over the speakers, making everyone turn in our direction. They had never exactly seen a speaker since their existence wasn't known in our time.

"Good evening everybody!" North exclaimed, his voice booming from the speakers. Both me and Jack cringed a little since the both of us were really close to the speakers and the noise pounded in our eardrums. We don't think North noticed for he kept on talking.  
"I hope you all are enjoying the wedding!" He boomed. "And, I hope you all are ready for the bride and groom to dance their first dance as newlyweds!"

"Wait, what?" we both asked in unison.  
"Our dance? I didn't know we had to dance." Jack said, feeling a little uneasy. I too felt a little uneasy for I hadn't exactly prepared myself for a dance. I gave his hand a squeeze to reassure him.

"Don't worry. Just follow my lead." I whispered to him. Jack looked at me, still unsure about the whole thing, but nodded his head in agreement. North walked away from us and we turned to face each other. I looked at Jack and I watched him gulp. The music began to blast from the speakers. I held his hand and put his other hand on my waist.  
"It's okay." I whispered to him. We danced our waltz in a circle right in the center of the courtyard, all the guests were gathered around as we did.  
"So, you've never danced before?" I whispered to him. He half shrugged his shoulders.  
"Well, not really. I never exactly learned to dance in the past 302 years for I mostly enjoyed making blizzards and having fun during snowball fights." He said to me.  
"Oh. For someone who hasn't danced in more than 300 years, you're actually doing pretty good."  
"Surprisingly!"

We kept dancing to the song that was being played. I also tried to listen to the lyrics that the singer, who I could tell was a male, sang:

" _Grow old with me!_  
 _Let us share what we see,_  
 _And, oh, the best it could be,_  
 _Just you and I!"_

Jack hummed to the tune of the song.  
"You know this song?" I asked him.  
"Of course!" He exclaimed. "It's called "Grow Old With Me" by Tom Odell. He's a really good singer! I think North picked this song out because I mentioned it to him being one of my favorite songs when I heard it playing on the radio he has in his main office. Do you like it?"  
I kept listening to it. "I do. It sounds really romantic and I feel like it explains you and me and how I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even if we don't exactly grow old."  
Jack smiled at me. "I love you." He said to me.  
"I love you too!" I said to him. We continued to dance 'till the end of the song. Once the ending came, Jack stopped our dance and put both hands firmly on my back and dipped me back. I put my hands on his face and he leaned in into our kiss.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to dance?" I smirked, breaking our kiss.  
"Well, I may have picked up a few moves." He said to me as he leaned back down to kiss me once more.

* * *

 **Jack's POV***

The wedding reception continued well into the night. It didn't end 'till about midnight. All the guests seemed to have had a lot of fun, especially me and Elsa. Once it was over, me and Elsa thanked each and every single guest for attending our wedding and to have goodnight. All the guests left and the only ones who remained was the Guardians and Anna and Kristoff.

"I am so happy that you and Elsa are finally married!" Anna exclaimed with joy as she hugged me.  
"Thank you Anna. So am I." I said, glancing up at Elsa who was preoccupied talking with Bunny and Tooth, who I'm pretty sure were discussing some of their wedding plans with her.  
"So, how exactly are you going to be king?" Kristoff asked. "I mean, with you still being a guardian?"  
"Well, me and Elsa are going to work it out." I explained. "I will always remain a guardian, and being King is going to be very difficult, I know that because I know nothing about all this royal stuff but Elsa is going to help me with it."  
"I'm sure Elsa will teach you well!" Anna said, giving me one more hug. She then grabbed Kristoff's hand,turned away, and pulled him towards Elsa. She ran up to her and gave her a hug. I stayed where I was, not wanting to interrupt the moment. I smiled at them.

"So, when can I expect to be a grandpa?" North asked as he approached me. I laughed and shook my head at him.  
"Not for quite a long while North." I said, laughing again at his disappointed look. Sandy giggled as well.  
"Don't worry mate." Bunny said, patting North on the shoulder. "I'm sure we'll see some kiddies here real soon."  
I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Don't roll them eyes at me Frost! I know you and Elsa are going to get busy-!" Bunny was cut off by Tooth who had put her hand over his mouth to keep from talking.  
"Bunny! That is inappropriate!" Tooth exclaimed.  
"Thank you!" I said to her. She grinned at me.  
"What were you guys talking about?" Elsa asked as she approached us. Bunny took Tooth's hand off his mouth and opened it but was cut off once more by Tooth.  
"Oh! We were just talking about how beautiful the wedding was!" Tooth said. "And, how it's getting real late so we'll go ahead and head back home so we can give you guys can enjoy the rest of the night! Congratulations you two!" Tooth then grabbed both North and Bunny's hands and led them away from us towards North's sleigh where the Yetis and Elves were finishing putting some of the wedding stuff back.  
"By "you guys enjoying the night" she really means- OW!" Bunny exclaimed as tooth hit him upside the head. He rubbed his head and gave her a stern look which disappeared once she bent down and kissed him on the spot where she hit him. We both laughed at the scene. We then watched as they disappeared into the portal, taking them back to their homes.

"Ready to get some rest, your majesty?" I asked Elsa, grabbing her by the hand. She nodded her head and we walked back inside the castle and up into her room.

"So, when do I exactly become immortal?" Elsa asked me once we reached her room. I quickly thought about it.

"You know, I don't exactly know. I never exactly go to ask Manny how he was going to make you immortal, but I know you should've became one once we both got married." I said, looking straight up out of her window and at the moon. We both walked right up to the window and continued to look at him.

"Well, either way, I am really glad we're both now finally together." Elsa said to me, resting her head on my shoulder. I leaned my head on hers and nuzzled her hair with my nose. I put my hand underneath her chin and lifted her head up so she could face me. We leaned in to kiss each other when I heard her gasp. I opened my eyes and we both looked down at our hands. Our wedding rings were glowing brightly, illuminating our whole hand. The continued to glow for a few seconds before the glow finally vanished. We both examined our rings but we didn't notice anything different about them.

"What was that?" Elsa asked.  
"I don't know." I said to her. I then looked back up at the moon. Manny still glowed brightly. "I really am not sure but I think that this is Manny's way of telling you that you're now immortal."  
"Really? Must be." Elsa said. She continued to examine her ring. I took her hand and lowered it down.

"I really am happy to finally be with you." I said to her as I took her other hand.  
"I am too Jack." She said to me, putting her head on my chest. I'm sure she could hear my fast beating heart. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her closer to my body, feeling as though we were now one.

"I love you Jack." She said to me. She lifted her head up to face me. She played with my hair.  
"I love you too Elsa." I said to her, resting my hand against her cheek. "I've loved you for a very long time."

Still standing at the window underneath the moonlight, we intertwined our hands. I loved the feeling of her soft, creamy hands against mine. We then leaned into each other and kissed once more, knowing that we were now finally together and we would be for all eternity.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well guys, there you have it! This is the final chapter for A Frozen Love! Thanks to all of you guys for enjoying my story. I'm so sorry it took me a while to update the story. I got snowed in at work and I didn't bother to bring the laptop with me for I knew I was going to be working and sleeping most of the time anyway. But guys, don't worry! This isn't the end! I have now uploaded the one-shot short sequel (I think that's what you call it) called "My Name Is", but when the full story starts coming out, it will be renamed as "A Frozen Name" and the alternate ending, which possibly will also be continued as another sequel along with My Name Is, will be called "The Truth Sealed in Ice" but the sequel will be renamed "A Frozen Secret" when it becomes uploaded as a full story.**

 **The stories will have a new cast of characters that I have came up with already and I really hope that once you guys finish reading this final chapter, please read my next two stories and please favorite and review. I just love seeing others enjoy my stories just as much as I enjoy writing them. I will tell you guys to please bear with me while I'm writing the two stories for I'm staring my second semester of classes in college today and I have never been so overwhelmed in my whole life! I have so many assignments due every week but just a few days apart. I think I'm going to go crazy, haha! Thank you guys once more for everything!**


	54. A Frozen Name

"Okay guys! Are you ready for our picnic?" Asked mom and dad as we stood in front of them.  
"Yes! Yes we are!" Me and my eight year old twin sister, Evangeline, yelled in excitement. My dad and mom smiled at both of us. Dad then reached into the pocket of his blue hoodie, one he usually always wore other than his royal attire, and pulled out a small snowglobe. He held it in front of him and whispered "Burgess" and threw it right in front of him, opening a huge portal that swirled in color.

"Wow!" We cried out in unison. Mom and dad then held their hands out for us to take. Me and Evangeline held hands and I held mom's with the other one and Evangeline held onto dad's.  
"On three guys." Mom said to us.  
"One," We counted together, "two, three!" And we all ran into the swirling portal. Within seconds, we were transported to my dad's hometown. Instead of being right in the town, we were at a huge pond!

"Look at all the little fishies in there!" gasped Evangeline who ran over to the pond and knelt down on the edge to look at them. I chased after her and knelt down beside of her to look down in the pond. There were a lot of fishes swimming around in there.

"Look at that big one over there!" I cried, pointing my finger at a fish not too far from us. It looked to be about two feet long and once it heard me, it swam in the other direction away from us.

"Come on you guys. Your dad and I need your help to set up the picnic." Mom said to us, bending over us to where we could see her reflection in the water.  
"But we want to continue to look at the fishes!" I whined, sticking my bottom lip out. Mom smiled at me.  
"We can continue to look at them after our picnic, okay?" She stood back up and reached her hands out to us. Me and Evangeline stood back up and took her by the hand and she led us back to where dad was laying out the blanket for us to sit on.  
"Here Ivan! You can set the bread, cheese, ham,baloney, peanut butter, and jelly out." Dad said to me, handing me a small basket that contained the items. I gladly took it and sat down and began to take them out one by one and placing them carefully on the blanket. Dad handed another small basket to Evangeline and she began to place them on the blanket as well.

"Oh darn! We forgot the cups!" Mom said, looking around the basket she had in her hand.  
"No we didn't." said dad. He held both hands out and ice swirled around his hands before finally forming crystal cups. "Now we have cups." He smirked at my mom who shook her head at him, leaning over to take the cups and give him a kiss.

"Ew!" Me and Evangeline both cried out in disgust, making faces at them. Mom and dad both laughed at us.  
"EWW" all you want you two, but when you both get your boyfriends or girlfriends, I will go "EW!" every time I see you guys kiss." Dad stuck his tongue out at us. I stuck mine back out at him and he quickly pounced on me and began tickling my stomach.  
"How dare you stick your tongue out at the tickle monster?!" Dad playfully yelled as he continued to tickle me.  
"Dad! Stop!" I yelled in between my uncontrollable laughter. I could hear my sister and mom giggling behind us.

"Alright you two. Quit playing and let's eat." Mom said to us. Dad stopped ticking me and gave me a kiss on the forehead, helping me sit up.  
"Yeah! 'Cause I'm starved!" I said, grabbing two loaves of bread and looking around at the food, thinking about what to put on it. Everyone began to pick their food out and place it on their sandwiches. We all talked as we ate. Mom and Dad asked us how school was going for us. We were being home schooled at the castle by our teachers Mr. Hamblin and Mrs. Tetra.

I didn't like him, but I did like Mrs. Tetra for she was very nice to both me and my sister. Mr. Hamblin looks like he's been around since the stone-age and he is super strict. Whenever I'd mess up on my cursive, he'd make me rewrite it 15 times over 'till I got it right. He never fussed at Evangeline for she is the best one out of the both of us and he praises her whenever she turns in her homework on time, which is always completely correct by the way, and on her wonderful handwriting and her ability to answer just about every single question he asks us.

One night, I managed to make him leave early because he had been fussing at me over leaving our lessons multiple times so I could go to the kitchen and hang around the maids. He kept on yelling at me, saying that my education is the key to success and that I should focus more on learning than watching the maids. I wasn't even watching them! I just hang around them because I like learning to cook, and because I love food as well. He punished me by making me write "Education is the key to success, not the maids." Stupid, right? But anyway, as I was writing it, I was so angry that I had managed to lower the temperature in the entire room, making it really cold. He began shivering and asking the both of us if we were cold. Since both me and my sister can control ice and snow, we're also immune to the extreme temperatures, not once ever feeling cold. I shook my head and continued to write, glancing up at Evangeline every now and then, only to see her giving me a angry look. She knew I was the one making the room cold.

She excused herself and ran off to find mom and dad. She told them about what I had done and dad had to send a bundled up Mr. Hamblin home on a carriage. After he got sent home, I got a lecture from my parents.  
"Ivan, how could you do that to Mr. Hamblin?" Mom asked me, her hands on her hips. I looked down at the ground and shrugged my shoulders.  
"You do know Mr. Hamblin is really old and he can't exactly handle the cold very well anymore, right?" Dad said to me, standing alongside mom. "He could get really sick."  
"I didn't mean to." I muttered. I was beginning to feel really bad now.  
"But why did you do it Ivan?"  
"Honey, you have to tell us why you did that."  
"I said I didn't mean to, okay!" I shouted at mom and dad as I cried. I kept crying, hiccuping as I did. "H-He made me write d-down that "E-Education is the k-key to success, n-not the maids," because I kept going into the kitchen to watch them fix supper."  
"Why were you going in there?" Asked dad.  
"B-because I would rather be in the k-kitchen learning h-how to cook, than to be w-writing down stupid lesson after lesson." I continued to cry. I cried for what felt like a long time, covering my face with both my hands. I then felt someone's hands on mine and gently pry them off my face. I looked up and it was both mom and dad kneeling down in front of me.

"Ivan, you need to stop crying, please." Dad said to me, holding my hands.  
"I'm so sorry." I cried.  
"It's not us you have to apologize to." Mom said to me, cleaning my face with a napkin. "It's Mr. Hamblin you should apologize to." I nodded my head at them.  
"Just promise us you won't do that again." Dad said.  
"I promise." I said softly.  
"Now, tomorrow, we're going to take you to Mr. Hamblin's house and you're going to apologize to him, alright?" Mom said to me. I nodded my head.  
"Now, go up to your room." Dad said to me and I did.

The very next day before I left with mom and dad to go see Mr. Hamblin, I snuck into the kitchen early in the morning and prepared some homemade chicken soup that I had came up with myself. I put mini potatoes, carrots, a little bit of cabbage, and some herbs in it. Man, it smelled so delicious! After I was done, I put it in a small pot and waited on mom and dad to take me with them.

When we finally reached his house, his wife, Mrs. Hamblin, old lady but very, very sweet, let us in. Mom and dad waited for me in the living room and Mrs. Hamblin took me to her and her husband's bedroom. Mr. Hamblin was sitting up on his bed, holding a napkin to his nose as he sneezed and sneezed. When he saw me, he gave me a small, stern look. I held the pot up in front of me, showing him I meant no harm.

"I came to apologize." I said to him, still standing at the door. "I didn't mean to make the room cold and get you sick. I really am sorry."

Mr. Hamblin continued to look at me sternly, but then his eyes grew soft. He then motioned me to come forward. Once I did, I lifted up the bowl towards him and he took it in his hands, and opened the top up. The soup was still really warm and the aroma lifted up into the air, making the whole room smell good. He leaned over the pot and smelled it, a smile coming over his face.

"This smells really good! What is it?" He asked me.  
"It's home made chicken soup. I made it up myself." I said to him, smiling. He nodded his head and told me to go into the kitchen down the hall and get two small bowls and spoons. I did what he told me and I came back with them. He carefully poured some of the soup into both bowls, handing me one along with a spoon. We both ate in silence. Once he was done, he smiled down at me.

"Thank you! This really seems to help me right now." He said, patting my head. "And, I should apologize to you too."  
My eyes widened in surprise at him. "What?" I asked.  
"I'm sorry for fussing at you over going into the kitchen alot. I really shouldn't have done that. I just think that you have great promise. I know you're a very smart student even though you don't always turn in homework on time. I just want you to excel in your academic lessons. But, it clearly shows that you are a very gifted cook though."

I grinned at him and for the first time, I actually really began to like him. Ever since that day, Mr. Hamblin was nicer to me. Yes, he still kept on making me rewrite sentences or do extra homework when I disobeyed, but he promised me that whenever I would finish my school work early, he would let me leave early so I could go to the kitchen and learn more about cooking, or even if it was to go outside and have fun.

"It's going good!" I said, biting into my sandwich.  
"We're going to learn about the history of Arendelle next week." Evangeline piped up.  
"Oh, that's great!" Mom exclaimed.  
"Yeah! But, I'd like to learn more about the history here in dad's hometown." I said, glancing at dad.  
"Sure! I could probably borrow some more old textbooks that uncle Jamie still has when he gets off of work later." Dad said to me. I smiled and nodded my head at dad.

Once we were done eating, we began to pack up.  
"Mommy, can we look at the fishies real quick again before we go?" Evangeline asked.  
"Sure we can honey." Mom said, standing up.  
"Would you like to learn how to catch a fish?" Dad suggested. Me and Evangeline nodded our heads.

I finished packing while they headed towards the pond. As I finally closed the lid on the last basket, something black caught my eye. I turned my head and saw it was a black swallowtail butterfly. It landed on the handle of one of the baskets, flickering its wings. I slowly edged towards the butterfly so I could try to catch it. I got barely about a few inches close to it when it flew away into the woods. I looked back at mom and dad who were trying to show Evangeline how to fish. I then glanced back at the butterfly that was now beginning to disappear from view. I contemplated whether to stay here or follow it. I made up my mind and chased after it. I ran into the woods, trying to chase after the butterfly as fast as I could. Every now and then it would stop and rest on a branch and once I'd get close to it, it'd fly off.

I ran for what felt like a mile before I stopped to catch my breath. I looked up to see the butterfly hovering over a small hole in the ground. The hole had wooden bars over it. I walked up to the butterfly and watched it fly down in between the wooden bars, down it. I tried to see where it went but I couldn't see anything because of the wood. I looked around to make sure there wasn't anybody around me and I put my hand over the wooden bars. I concentrated my energy and blasted ice onto the wooden bars. Either my ice was too strong or the wood was just weak for it gave away as soon I was was done.

I knelt down and looked into the hole, hoping to see the butterfly. I leaned forward a little more to try to look around but everything was just too dark. I leaned down more and suddenly, my hand that I was leaning on gave away and I fell into the dark hole, screaming. I fell with a loud thud onto the ground.

"Ow!" I said, rubbing the back of my shoulder. I looked around me and I didn't see anything but what appeared to be a long hall. I looked back up at the hole where the sunlight was streaming into, thinking that maybe I should leave and get out of here. Just as I was about to, I heard a voice not too far from me. Curious to see what it was, I flicked my hand and a blue orb appeared in my hand, helping illuminating the dark hall. I slowly and carefully walked down before turning the corner. I looked down and a huge dark room below me. There were tons of staircases all around the room that led to just about everywhere. There was even what appeared to be small cages hanging from the ceiling. I gulped, thinking now that this had been a bad idea.

I glanced back down and saw what appeared to be a large black globe in the center of the room. It was really similar to Grandpa North's Globe of the World that he had in his workshop, except this one wasn't as big. I glanced around the room, checking to see if maybe there was someone down here but I couldn't see anything. I then began to make my way down the staircase. It took me a little while to get down to the center of the room for the staircases led pretty much everywhere. Once I finally got off of them, I made my way towards the globe. It had small, yellow lights all over it. It had all the continents, towns, and states labeled in small letters. I knew about more than half of their names for whenever dad got to borrow Uncle Jamie's old school textbooks, I'd sit down and read them. Sometimes I'd have to wait to after Evangeline got a hold of them but I didn't have to worry about her keeping them for long because she could read a whole entire book in just an hour. They were a whole lot more interesting than the books we had back in Arendelle.

I reached up to touch the globe, when I heard a loud noise behind me that startled me accompanied by a male voice.  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my lair?!" I heard a male voice scream at me. I quickly spun around in time to see a gray hand reach towards me. I quickly ducked out of it's reach and ran around behind the globe, trying to get out of this person's way. I heard a couple crashing noises coming from the other side where I had recently stood when they abruptly stopped. I peered over the edge of the globe and looked around. I didn't see him. I slowly turned to look the other way and once I did, I looked straight into the face of the man. I screamed and stumbled back. I turned away and tried to run for the stairs when he suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of me. I backed away from him and he kept walking straight towards me.

"I-I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to trespass in your home!" I stammered. I was really scared. I wanted to scream for mom and dad but I didn't know if they'd be able to hear me.  
"Why are you here?" The man hissed at me. He was a really tall and slender man. He had a skinny pointy face that had wrinkles on it and had white hair that spiked in the back. The thing that caught my eye the most was his eyes. They were practically golden in color but really dim.  
"Please! I'm sorry!" I said to him, practically on the verge of crying. "I'll leave and I'll promise to never come back here! I'll never disturb you again! Please!"

The man stopped walking towards me. He cocked his head to one side at me, examining my face. He squinted his eyes at me before widening them in surprise. He then changed his tone of voice.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry my boy!" He said, patting my head. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just haven't exactly had any visitors in quite a long time and I thought maybe you were an intruder."  
"Oh." I said, still shaking and quite taken aback by his quick change of tone.  
"Are you okay?" He asked me, bending down in front of me. I nodded my head at him. He studied my face a little bit more before standing back up and walking past me. He walked back towards the globe and stood in front of it, staring at it. I turned to look up where the exit was and then back at him. Something kept telling me to leave, but I wanted to know who this man was. I walked up to him and stood beside him in front of the snow globe. I stood staring at it for a while before I mustered up the courage to speak to him.

"This globe looks alot like the one my Grandpa has." I said. I wanted to smack myself in the head for letting that information out.  
"Really?" He asked me, continuing to stare at the globe. "What does your grandfather do?"  
"He- um- makes toys for children." I said. We continued to stand in silence when I heard a low grumbling sound. I looked up at him and realized it was coming from his stomach.  
"I'm sorry." He said, laying a hand on his stomach. "I haven't eaten anything in quite a while."

My eyes widened up and I reached into my pocket, pulling out my sandwich that I had wrapped up before I had finished packing our picnic stuff up. I was planning on giving it to Sven, Uncle Kristoff's reindeer. I held it out in front of me at him. He didn't seem to notice so I reached out and tugged on his black robe. He looked down at me and I held the sandwich out farther to him.  
"Here! It's mayonnaise, cheese, and baloney. I don't know if you like it but it is really good I wouldn't want you to starve." I said to him. He hesitated before reaching out and taking the sandwich from me.  
"Thank you." He smiled. He sat down in front of the globe and the sandwich. I sat down as well next to him, but not too close. I kept squinting my eyes for it was really hard to see in here.

"I'm sorry if it's really dark in here." He said, continuing to eat. I shook my head.  
"Nah, it's okay. I can make it a bit less dark." I suggested. He looked at me confused and watched as I held my hand out and made a small, glowing orb appear in my hand, helping to illuminate the room. He continued to watch me with curiosity.  
"How did you do that?" He asked me.  
"I just can." I said. "Both my mom and dad can do this. Pretty cool, huh?"  
"Yeah, that is pretty cool. " He said in awe, his eyes widening.

We sat together for quite a while before I quickly realized how late it must be getting and that I had to return back to mom and dad as soon as possible.  
"Oh man! I better leave mister! My mom and dad might be looking for me!" I exclaimed as I stood back up.  
"Well then you better get going." He said as he stood up, motioning to the exit at the top of the stairs. I nodded and ran towards them. I stopped at the first step and turned back around to face him.

"Oh! Earlier you asked me what my name was." I said, remembering our meeting. He nodded his head at me. I walked back up to him and extended my hand out.  
"My name is Ivan. Ivan Frost." I grinned at him. A slow growing grin came over his face and he took my hand, shaking it.  
"My name is Pitch Black." He said to me.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! I went ahead and decided to include the original ending and alternate ending to this story. Please don't forget to check out "A Frozen Name" and "A Frozen Secret." Thanks you guys!**


	55. A Frozen Love Alternate Ending

Jack and Elsa both looked outside from their window, watching their ten year old son, Bowen, sitting down on the lawn not too far from the garden, his back to them. He watched his little eight-year old sister, Odette, play peek-a-boo with their eight month old baby brother, Arron, who laid on his back on a yellow blanket over the grass with toys spread out all around him. Elsa leaned over and put her head on Jack's shoulder.

"I think we should tell him Jack." she said, continuing to watch their Bowen as he smiled at his little sister and baby brother.  
"I don't know Elsa. I think it's just too soon." Jack replied. "I don't think the time is right for us to."  
Elsa sighed.  
"I know Jack, but I'm just worried." Elsa said, continuing to look out at their children. "Don't you ever think he probably wonders why he looks different? Why he looks nothing like his siblings? Why he doesn't look anything like either one of us?"

Jack knew Elsa was right. Bowen had dark black hair that was wavy around his head, almost like curls. He was real tall, thin, and had a nice tan compared to his siblings who were both pale like Jack and Elsa. Odette had platinum blonde hair like Elsa and Arron had brown hair, Jack's original hair color before he became a guardian. They were the spitting image of the both of them. One thing that they did have in common was that they all had blue eyes. All three of them were beautiful children. The other difference was that Odette could control ice and snow, also being able to crystallize any part of her body. And Arron, being as young as he was, was already exhibiting the same powers as her. Bowen didn't seem to have any of those abilities at all. As far as they knew, he only had the power of psychometry, meaning he could sense things about anyone or anything just simply by touching them, which he exhibited when he was only about five years old. Whenever he would hug, pat, grab, or touch them in any way, he would be able to know everything about what they did earlier that day, yesterday, last week, last months, even up to many years ago. Elsa and Jack did everything they could so he wouldn't be able to know much, which they had succeeded so far but they knew they wouldn't be able to keep the secret for much longer.

Jack turned to face Elsa and took her hands in his. Elsa looked down at the floor, not bothering to make any eye contact with him. He put a finger underneath her chin and gently lifted her head to look at him. She had a sad look on her face, and Jack sighed.  
"Jack.." Elsa began to say but Jack cut her off.  
"Elsa, we will tell once the time is right, I promise." He bent down and gave her a kiss on her lips. "And, I'm sure that when we do, he will still love us, for he is our son."  
Elsa gave him a small nod and a smile. "I really do hope so."  
"Come." Jack said, still holding on to her hand and leading her away from the window. They walked down the corridor and down the stairs to the back doors that led out to the garden. They walked past the open door and towards their children.

"Mommy, daddy! Take a look at this!" Odette shouted with glee. She lifted Arron off his back and into her arms. She walked back a couple feet in the grass before putting Arron back down in a standing position. They then watched as Arron slowly walked forward, Odette walking closely behind him to catch him in case he were to fall. He kept walking forward, looking down at the ground at the start of his walking before looking forward and giving them all a big smile. He kept walking, making his way towards Bowen who had his arms held out for him. Arron happily squealed and walked a little faster now, finally reaching his older brother who gave him a big smile, hugging him close.

"Good job buddy!" Bowen said to him, tickling his little stomach, which Arron responded by letting out a cute giggle. Odette then came skipping forward before jumping into the hug, everyone laughing happily. Jack and Elsa both smiled down at them.

"Bowen and I both helped Arron work on his walking earlier." Odette said, grinning at her parents. "He would stumble every now and then. He did almost fall one time but luckily Bowen caught him in time. Pretty soon he'll be running, won't you?" Odette gave her little brother a big smooch on the cheek, leaving Arron with a surprised look on his face before giggling again. He stopped laughing when his stomach grumbled, looking down at it and giving it a weird look, as if wondering why it just did that.

"Well, it seems to me that someone's hungry." Elsa said, bending down to scoop Arron up out of Bowen's hands and into her arms. She nuzzled his nose with hers, making him giggle once more. Jack leaned over and gave him a kiss on top of his head. He then put an arm around her waist, hugging her towards him and giving her another kiss on the cheek. Elsa looked from Arron to Jack, smiling at him. He gave her a reassuring nod.  
"I'm hungry too!" Odette shouted, bouncing up and down in front of them. "Can we make that delicious chicken soup with the mini potatoes and carrots, please?"  
Elsa laughed.  
"Sure! But, you're helping me make it, okay?" She said, turning back towards the door, and walking inside  
"Okay!" Odette said, skipping alongside her mom. "Oh! And could we also make chocolate brownies?"  
"We sure can!"

Jack turned to look at Bowen, who still sat down on the ground.  
"You coming Bowen?" he asked, patting him on the shoulder. "You know your mom and I both love it when you help us out in the kitchen, especially with the dessert."  
Bowen nodded his head at him, his blue eyes gazing up into Jack's.  
"Yeah dad." He said, standing up from his spot. "Just, let me clean up here." He nodded his head at the toys and the blanket.  
"Alright. Do you want me to help you?"  
Bowen shook his head.  
"No, I got this." He said, walking towards the objects laying on the ground and bending down to pick them up. Jack continued to watch him. He frowned, thinking about what Bowen's reaction would be when he found out about his true identity.  
"Dad?" Bowen asked, looking at his dad with worry. "Are you okay?"  
Jack shook his head, trying to force out what he was thinking. "Yeah! I'm alright."  
"Okay. Well, I'll catch up with you and mom here in a sec, alright?" He said, still holding Arron's toys in his arm.  
"Oh, Y-Yeah!" Jack stammered. "We'll see you inside." He said, walking up to Bowen and giving him a hug tightly.  
"Um, dad? You're squishing me." Bowen gasped. Jack quickly let go of him.  
"I'm sorry! I just, well, I just wanted to thank you for being an awesome son." Jack quickly said.  
"Well, thank you dad!" Bowen beamed at him.

Before turning around, Jack patted his son on the back, giving him one last look, and walked inside. Jack walked a few steps before quickly flattening himself against the wall, slowly walking back towards the entrance. He carefully peeked his head out. He watched Bowen continue to pick up the toys and finally the blanket. He began walking towards the door before stopping and quickly looking around himself, as if making sure there was no one anywhere behind or near him. Still holding on to the objects in his arm and held out his free hand not too far from him. Jack continued to watch him with curiosity, wondering what it was that his son was doing. What happened next made him regret his actions.

A small pile of dark sand began to float in the center of Bowen's palm. It slowly began to swirl around, picking up speed. Bowen watched it in amazement, a smile creeping over his face. The sand contorted itself into different shapes and forms for a while before finally stopping as he closed his hand over it in a fist, the sand disappearing within.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alrighty, some of you guys might still be in shock by what you have just read. I was in shock to when I finished typing this out.  
Yes, Bowen is Pitch Black's son. *Intense music plays in the background.***

 **Ya'll are probably wondering how and why, so I'll explain to you guys what happened. After Dylan (Pitch) and Elsa disappeared from their crashed wedding into Elsa's castle, Elsa, still under his control, gave herself to him, thus her getting pregnant with his child. When the real Elsa was finally brought back, she had no memory about what happened during her time as Dark Elsa, except for when they filled her in on everything, but none of them would've thought that her and Dylan had had relations before they came to rescue her.**

 **Elsa, along with Jack and the guardians, found out about her pregnancy just a few weeks later, before her and Jack got married (They got married just a month after the war in this alternate ending). Elsa was scared of that fact that she was carrying Pitch's child, but Jack managed to help her calm down and tell her that she shouldn't be scared at all, assuring her that the child she was carrying would not turn out to be like his real father, for even though the same blood runs through his veins, he was not destined to follow in his father's footsteps**

 **After Bowen was born, Jack adopted him as his son. Jack and Elsa also made the guardians, along with Anna and Kristoff, swear to secrecy about Pitch, making them swear they would never speak of him anywhere near their child. A couple years later, Elsa gave birth to Odette, and just recently, to their son, Arron. All this time, they have done nothing but give their children all of their love and making sure they had everything to keep them happy. But soon, they know that they will have to tell their son everything.**

 **WOW! I actually do like the way this alternate ending's going! It is now being uploaded as "A Frozen Secret." Thanks you guys for everything!**


End file.
